Cicatrices
by Kye-san
Summary: Un chico se que escapa de casa a los quince años... Una chica que huye al estar en desacuerdo con su familia... Varias vidas que se cruzan en un viaje a ninguna parte...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**No soy demasiado joven.**

-¡Ryuu!

-¡Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

El chico bajó la vista al suelo y apretó los puños.

-Lo soy- respondió.

-¡Pues a mí me parece que no lo eres!- gritó su madre- ¡Cuantos años crees que tienes?

-¡Los suficientes!- replicó Ryuu.

-¡No contestes a tu madre!- exclamó su padre

-¡No me contestéis vosotros a mí¿no!- respondió Ryuu- ¡No hacéis más que retenerme¡No me dejáis ser libre¿¡Por qué no puedo ir al gremio de los cazadores?

-¡Porque tienes quince años, maldita sea!- interrumpió su madre- ¡Crees ser muy mayor, pero sólo eres un crío!

-¡Soy el mejor arquero de Payon!- exclamó Ryuu- ¡Sé cuidarme!

-¡No, Ryuu, no sabes!- gritó su padre- ¡Y no vas a ir a ningún gremio hasta que seas algo mayor!

-¡Voy a ir!

-¡No irás!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Iré!

-¡No irás, y es mi última palabra!

-¡No puedes obligarme¡Me voy ahora mismo!

-¡Si te vas, no permitiré que vuelvas a pisar esta casa!

-¡Muy bien¡Luego no digas que me echas de menos¡Me largo!

Ante la mirada furiosa de su padre y atónita de su madre, Ryuu tomó su arco y flechas y abrió la puerta de salida.

-Ryuu…-le llamó su madre.

-Adiós- dijo él.

Y sin volver la vista atrás, cruzó Payon y salió al bosque.

Había oído hablar de que el gremio de los cazadores se encontraba en algún lugar en el bosque de bambú al este de su ciudad.

Corrió entre los árboles y desniveles del bosque que tan bien conocía, el que rodeaba la ciudad de la que acababa de marcharse sin intención de volver, confiando en su intuición y en su sentido de la orientación una vez más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias x leer este prologo, antes de nada. Si q me gustaria q dejaseis reviews y todo eso, xro no seais demasiado crueles conmigo xD

Bueno y decir q esta historia si q la voy a continuar (la stoy escribiendo en un cuaderno y ya voy unas 200 y pico pags, asi q va a dar xra rato) xro como stamos en verano y todo esto, hasta septiembre no podre actualizar muxo (como tengo q pasarlo a ordenador, subirlo aki y todo eso, tardo lo mio) mas q nada xq me voy a casa d mi abuela el viernes y no se cuando volvere a ver a mi pc uu Ire subiendo lo q pueda, xro en fin...

Y weno, ni el RO en si, ni los jobs, ni el mundo me pertenecen a mi; q yo sepa son de la gravity xD xro los personajes en si, sus personalidades,los he inventado yo, asi q los considero como mios.

Bye, y os veo en el proximo capi .


	2. Sin lugar al que regresar

**Capítulo 1:**

**Sin lugar al que regresar.**

-Ryuu… ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Akira.

-No- respondió éste- Sólo… nos estamos acercando a mi ciudad natal…

-¿Ah, si?- respondió el caballero- ¿Y no piensas ir a visitar a tu familia?

- No- dijo Ryuu, tajante- Me fui de casa hace dos años, no voy a volver ahora.

-Interesante…- susurró Akira- Así que te fugaste ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No pensé que te interesase- repuso Ryuu.

- Así que prófugo¿eh?- rió Akira- ¡Quién lo diría¡Tú!- se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol- Venga, prófugo, vamos a descansar.

-¡Eh!- se quejo Ryuu- ¡Deja de llamarme así, imbécil!

-Anda, no te enfades y siéntate un rato- pidió Akira.

Ryuu se sentó al lado de su amigo, gruñendo algo sin sentido.

-Oye… ¿y no echas de menos nada allí?

El cazador hizo un gesto con el brazo, indicando a su halcón que se posase en su hombro.

-Algo, sí, pero no voy a volver…- respondió.

-Entonces… ¿qué harás cuando los monstruos vuelvan a replegarse, o cuando te canses de viajar?

-Ya encontraré algo…

-Entonces… no tienes lugar al que regresar¿no?

-Supongo que no…

Ryuu se detuvo de golpe y se levantó, mientras su halcón comenzaba a alejarse entre los árboles, buscando al que quisiera que estuviese cerca de ellos.

-Aquí hay algo… o alguien, puede.

Akira, que se había levantado al ver que su amigo lo hacía, desenfundó la espada y se mantuvo expectante.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó

-No lo sé…- respondió Ryuu- De momento, será mejor dejar que el pájaro se ocupe de detectar enemigos. Y si viene… dale… y acabaremos antes.

Akira sujetó la espada con ambas manos y sonrió.

-Vamos a ver qué es…- susurró.

En ese momento, el halcón de Ryuu regresó junto a él, volando algunos metros sobre su cabeza mientras comunicaba un mensaje silencioso a su dueño.

-¡Allí!- exclamó el chico, disparando una flecha.

No había apuntado al punto exacto, pero aún así sabía que serviría para dar un susto a quien quisiera que estuviese espiando.

Pero en lugar de oír el bramido de un monstruo, oyó un grito, un grito de una voz femenina que, aunque algo diferente, creyó conocer.

Akira, sin decir una palabra, pero dirigiendo a Ryuu una mirada de reproche, corrió entre los árboles.

"¿Es posible que haya…?" pensó el chico.

El cazador corrió tras su amigo, que estaba un poco más allá, ayudando a incorporarse a una persona que vestía inconfundiblemente como una arquera de Payon. Su cabello blanco le caía como una cascada de plata hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran de un tono ligeramente violáceo y le miraban fijamente.

-¿Ryuu…?- susurró.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Wee, capítulo 1 .

Y aparecio ella... ya tenemos al chico y a la chica .

En realidad, su aspecto fisico esta basado en mi propia hunter del RO (ya se q ella es archer y mi chara sniper, xro en fin) y su personalidad... pos ya se vera xD

Os veo en el capi 2 .


	3. Aquella que huyo de Payon

**Capítulo 2:**

**Aquella que huyó de Payon y aquel que no podía volver.**

-¿La conoces?- preguntó.

-Es la hija del jefe de Payon- respondió éste- Se llama Ayame Mizusawa.

-¡Pues casi la matas, pedazo de inútil!

-¡No era mi intención!

-Cuando vivías en tu casa siempre hacías lo mismo, Ryuu- dijo Ayame- Primero disparabas, y luego mirabas la diana…

-¡No te metas!- interrumpió él- Y de todas maneras¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Ir al gremio de los cazadores- respondió Ayame- Me he escapado de casa.

-¡Qué¿¡Estás loca¡Pero si eres una cría!

-¡Tengo dieciséis años, Ryuu¡Tú te fugaste con quince!

-¡No me fugué, me fui!

-¡Además, no es un problema de edad!

-¡Me da igual, Ayame¡Tú no te puedes ir así!

-¡Y tú sí?

-¡Yo no soy el hijo del jefe!

-¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que mis padres estén tan apegados a la tradición!

-¿Qué tradición?- preguntó Akira.

-Payon es un pueblo de arqueros- explicó Ayame- Los arqueros deben gobernarlo, no los cazadores, ni los bardos, ni las bailarinas. Al cederse el gobierno con prioridad al segundo hijo, la próxima líder de la ciudad seré yo, y mi labor como futura líder consiste en manejar mínimamente el arco y encontrar un buen marido… ¡y yo no estoy de acuerdo!

-¿No puedes renunciar?- quiso saber Akira.

-No- respondió Ayame- Por eso me he escapado. Pensaba ser cazadora, y después instalarme en alguna ciudad para ayudar con el control de monstruos.

-Te encontrarán.- inquirió Ryuu.

-Sé esconderme- replicó la chica- Además, tú no puedes decirme nada sobre escapadas, y menos, sermonearme.

-Por favor, Ayame, vuelve- pidió Ryuu- Si no lo haces, tendré que llevarte yo.

-¡Te he dicho que no puedes obligarme después de haberte fugado tú también!- replicó Ayame.

-Tiene razón, Ryuu- añadió Akira- No digo que escaparse esté bien, pero tú has hecho lo mismo, así que obligarla a volver sería injusto por tu parte.

-¡Vas a ponerte en mi contra tú también?- exclamó el chico- ¡Deberías ayudarme a convencerla!

-A obligarla a volver, querrás decir- contestó Akira.

-Por favor, Ryuu- rogó Ayame- Haz como si no me hubieses visto… Yo sólo quiero llegar al gremio.

El cazador miró a Akira buscando apoyo, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh, está bien, está bien!- exclamó tras un rato- ¡No te llevaré a Payon¡Vete a donde quieras!

-¡Gracias!

-Aunque, si vas al gremio, será mejor que te acompañe.

-¡Por qué?

-¡Para asegurarme de que no te acribillan por el camino¿¡Sabes que Edgga merodea cerca de allí¡Te haría trizas si te encontrase!

-¡No soy una niña!

-¡Edgga es demasiado fuerte¡Yo no puedo con él si voy yo solo, así que tú tampoco! Te doy a elegir, Ayame, o me dejas acompañarte, o te llevo a Payon¿entendido?

-¡Acompáñame si tanto te gusta!

Tras decir esto, Ayame se alejo varios metros y se apoyó en un árbol, mirando a Ryuu con el enfado plasmado en el rostro.

-Oye, Akira- dijo el chico, volviéndose hacia su amigo- Tendré que desviarme hacia el este; si tienes prisa por llegar al mercado de Alberta, será mejor que te adelantes y me esperes allí.

-¡De ninguna manera!- se negó el caballero- Yo voy con vosotros. Si no llego al mercado a tiempo, buscaré una nueva espada en otra parte.

-Vamos, pues- murmuró Ryuu, suspirando.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, éste es el capítulo 2. Seguramente pondré el 3 hoy mismo, antes de irme a Laredo, xq no se cuando voy a volver u.u

Y xfa, si alguien sta leyendo la historia, q deje un review o algo, q me haria ilusion .U

Aura-chan


	4. Hacia el gremio de los cazadores

**Capítulo 3:**

**Hacia el gremio de los cazadores.**

Caminaron a través del bosque y los campos de Payon durante los dos días siguientes, hasta llegar a la zona cubierta de bambúes donde se encontraba el gremio de los cazadores.

Ryuu iba en primer lugar, seguido de cerca por Ayame, tan o incluso más ágil que él, y, unos metros más allá, Akira, cuyo uniforme de caballero le restaba movilidad en aquel tipo de terreno, trataba de alcanzarlos.

-Aquí es- anunció Ryuu tras un rato, deteniéndose junto a una entrada semienterrada y oculta entre los bambúes- El gremio de los cazadores. Será mejor que entremos todos: Edgga puede andar aquí cerca.

Ayame entró la primera, seguida de Akira, y, por último, de Ryuu, que se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

Avanzaron a través de un corredor hasta llegar a una zona más amplia en la que había una mesa de madera tras la cual se hallaba sentada una joven rubia con expresión de mortal aburrimiento.

-Hola, Chiho- saludó Ryuu.

-Hola- respondió ella- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Esta chica quiere ser cazadora- explicó Ryuu- Mi amigo y yo sólo la estamos acompañando.

-Ya veo…- dijo la joven- Bueno¿y cómo te llamas, niña?

-Ayame Mizusawa.

-Bueno, Ayame, supongo que sabrás que debes pasar ciertas pruebas para recibir el honor de ser cazadora¿no?

-Sí, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlas.

-Bien, entonces. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?- se volvió hacia los dos chicos- Vosotros esperad aquí un momento¿de acuerdo? La prueba la debe pasar ella sola.

-Lo sé- respondió Ryuu.

Chiho se fue, seguida de Ayame, a comenzar el examen escrito, mientras Akira y el cazador se quedaron solos en la sobriamente amueblada habitación.

-Qué valiente, Ayame- comentó el caballero- El día de mi prueba yo era un manojo de nervios¿sabes?

Ryuu recordó su propia prueba, y cuan nervioso había estado al cazar monstruos y demostrar su habilidad con el arco.

-Yo casi me caigo por un desfiladero el día de mi prueba- recordó Ryuu- Por poco me suspenden.

-Esperemos que Ayame tenga suerte- añadió Akira.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, aki llega el capitulo 3... no muy largo, lo se, xro de regalo tb voy a pubicar hoy el 4 . asi q algun comentario n especial lo pondre en el siguiente capi, ok?


	5. El examen de Ayame

**Capítulo 4:**

**El examen de Ayame**

Ryuu se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. Notó que el halcón se posaba en su hombro.

"Ojalá… no sé si está capacitada para…"

Recordaba cuando la trajeron a Payon desde Izlude, donde la habían tenido resguardada de los peligros del bosque.

Cuando Ayame llegó, él tenía catorce años, y ella, trece.

En poco tiempo se había convertido en una muy buena arquera, pero Ryuu no sabía si tenía la suficiente capacidad como para superar la prueba que el gremio de cazadores imponía a los que deseaban unirse a sus filas.

-¡Eh, Ryuu!- llamó Akira, sacándole de sus pensamientos- ¿De qué conoces a Ayame¿Es amiga tuya?

- La verdad es que no- respondió el chico- Todo el mundo en Payon sabe quién es la hija del jefe.

-Pero ella sabía tu nombre…- recordó Akira- Y lo que es más, te llamaba por él en vez de usar el apellido.

-Eso es porque cuando éramos más pequeños la ayudé a encontrar a su mascota Lunatic, que se perdió en el bosque- explicó Ryuu- No traté nada más con ella.

-Ya veo…

En ese momento pasó Ayame, que se dirigía al exterior.

-Voy a buscar unos cuantos objetos- anunció- Vuelvo enseguida.

-Oye¡espera un momento!- exclamó Ryuu, levantándose.

-Déjame un segundo¿quieres?- pidió Ayame- Sé cuidarme sola.

Y sin esperar más, se alejó de la habitación, oyéndose segundos después la puerta de madera al cerrarse.

-La tratas como a una niña pequeña, Ryuu- dijo Akira.

-Cállate…- susurró el cazador, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y sentándose otra vez.

No sabía por qué le preocupaba que Ayame pudiese meterse en líos, pero el caso es que estaba nervioso.

"Y una buena me espera como en Payon se enteren de que yo la he traído aquí… justo al último lugar al que su familia querría que fuese…"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, al próximo capi ya sabremos si Ayame-chan ha aprobado o no el examen... a ver q tal le sale xD

Y... weno, poco a poco ya vamos dejando atras los capitulos d introduccion, como yo los llamo, q son todos estos del examen de Ayame y tal, y a mi m sirven xra presentar a los 2 personajes principales (Ayame y Ryuu) y tb a Akira. Es cierto q hay mas personajes, xro hasta q completemos el grupo falta bastante.

Mas cosas:

Hice una pagina web (no s nada dl otro mundo xro en fin) con fichas d personajes y tal. D momento no dare la direccion xq no se si aki s puede o si s consideraria spam y m staria prmitido, xro n fin, si alguien kiere ir, m scribis a y m pedis la dire, q yo os la doy encantada, oki?

Weno, y ya nada mas.

Os veo en el proximo capi

Kye-san


	6. ¡Callate!

**Capítulo 5:**

**¡Cállate!**

-¡Ryuu¡Despierta, Ryuu!

El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada violeta de Ayame.

-¡Pero qué haces?- exclamó el cazador, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de piedra en un intento de apartarse.

-Yo… per-perdón- se disculpó Ayame- Es que estaba tan ilusionada que no me he dado cuenta de… de…

-¿Has aprobado?- interrumpió Ryuu.

-¡Sí!- respondió Ayame, enseñando al chico un paquete que seguramente contenía su nuevo uniforme- ¿Ves como sé cuidarme sola?

-Pura suerte- susurró Ryuu, de mal humor a causa del golpe.

-¡Claro que no, pedazo de inútil!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Sí, y es mi última palabra!

-¡Oh, eres de lo que no hay!- gruñó Ayame- Bueno, voy a cambiarme de ropa…- añadió mientras se alejaba por uno de los pasillos.

En ese momento, Ryuu se dio cuenta de que Akira no estaba allí.

"¿Dónde estará?"

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. El halcón, que se había posado en la mesa, se acercó volando a él y se posó en su hombro de nuevo.

Caminó hasta la salida del gremio, y abrió la puerta de madera, parpadeando ante la luz del sol.

-Busca a Akira- ordeno al halcón- ¡Búscalo!

El pájaro ganó altura y comenzó a volar en círculos cada vez mayores hasta que Ryuu lo perdió de vista.

El chico comenzó a buscar a su amigo por su cuenta.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

Siguió una senda semioculta entre la hierba hasta salir del bosque de bambú. El halcón bajó en picado y se quedó donde acostumbraba, volando algunos metros sobre la cabeza de su amo.

Y un poco más allá se hallaba Akira, luchando contra un Bongun.

A pesar de tratarse de un ser no-muerto, la espada del caballero y sus devastadores ataques le estaban haciendo retroceder.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Ryuu.

-¡Hombre, dormilón!- respondió Akira- Si sigues así no conseguirás el nivel necesario para hacer la prueba para francotirador. ¡Por eso yo entreno tanto¡Para poder ser Lord caballero!

-¿Me insinúas que piensas que eres mejor que yo?- dijo Ryuu con tono irónico mientras disparaba flechas de plata una tras otra- ¡Pues que sepas que nunca podrás superarme!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Sí, mira¡Nunca podrás superar esto¡Doble golpe!

-¡Claro que sí¡Golpe!

El Bongun recibió los dos ataques de lleno, se tambaleó, y al final cayó, vencido.

Akira enfundó la espada y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Sabes, Ryuu? No eres malo- dijo.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- preguntó éste.

-Desde que te has dormido, hace tres horas- respondió Akira.

-¡Hace tres horas?- exclamo Ryuu- Genial…

-Anda, volvamos al gremio- propuso Akira.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta.

-¿Sabes que Ayame ha aprobado?- dijo Ryuu sin detenerse.

-No sé por qué, pero me lo esperaba- respondió Akira.

-Yo no sabía qué pensar- admitió Ryuu- Pero… en fin…- se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió, para luego entrar- Si ha aprobado, entonces supongo que no hay nada sobre lo que discutir.

-Tienes razón.

Avanzaron a través del corredor hasta llegar a la sala en la que estaba la mesa, detrás de la cual, como siempre, estaba sentada Chiho.

-¿Y Ayame?- preguntó Ryuu.

-Está hablando con el entrenador de halcones- respondió la joven- Sabes dónde es¿verdad?

-Claro que sí- dijo Ryuu, dirigiéndose hacia la derecha seguido de Akira.

Tras un tiempo de marcha llegaron a una habitación de dimensiones parecidas a la central.

El domador de halcones se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, observando con expresión satisfecha a la chica en el centro del cuarto.

Ayame.

Tenía una sonrisa brillante en el rostro y los ojos de un color más violeta que nunca, y, además, el uniforme de cazadora le sentaba maravillosamente bien.

Posado en su brazo extendido, reconociéndola como ama, se hallaba un halcón algo más pequeño que el de Ryuu.

-Felicidades, Ayame- dijo Akira- Ya veo que has aprobado.

-Sí- admitió la chica- Y ya tengo halcón¡me ha aceptado!

-Y no es que sea lo más normal- añadió el entrenador de halcones- Tiene que pasar un tiempo hasta que el pájaro quiere acompañar al cazador. Hay muy pocos que aceptan a alguien que acaba de cambiar de trabajo… Eres la única desde… Ryuu, creo.

-¿Eh, qué?- preguntó el chico al oír su nombre.

-Pero¿qué te pasa?- quiso saber Akira- Estás en las nubes…

-No me pasa nada… Nada de nada…

-Pues a mí me parece que…

-¡Cállate!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Genial! Ya hemos acabado, como lo llamo yo, la parte de introducción. ¡A partir del siguiente capi entramos de cabeza en el argumento!

Y dentro de un poco mas, aparecerá un nuevo personaje .

Bueno, hasta la vista,

Aura-chan/Kye-san


	7. Malos presagios

**Capitulo 6:**

**Malos presentimientos.**

-Ryuu, estoy seguro de que te pasa algo- dijo Akira por enésima vez- No te comportas de manera normal desde hace unos días.

-Estoy estresado- murmuró Ryuu.

-No me digas que es por Ayame.

"Eso también, pero…"

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Ayame apareció entre los árboles llevando unos objetos que debía de haber arrebatado a los monstruos.

-Así que tú también lo sientes-dijo, sentándose también en torno a la hoguera- Hay algo raro en los animales… parecen asustados. También los árboles: es todo el bosque. ¿Qué crees que es?

-No lo sé- respondió Ryuu- Puede que ni el bosque lo sepa.

Akira desplazó la mirada de uno a otro y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Puede ser una falsa alarma?- preguntó.

-No… lo sé- repitió Ryuu.

-Entonces¿qué hacemos?

-Sigamos hacia Geffen. Supuestamente, llegaremos mañana.

-¿Y Ayame?

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía piensas dejarla en Geffen?

Ryuu miró a la chica, que le devolvió una mirada expectante.

-Puede que sea mejor esperar a dejarla en ninguna ciudad. Quizás los monstruos la ataquen, y sola no estaría segura.

-¡Pero cuántas veces tengo que decirte que sé cuidarme sola?- exclamó Ayame.

-¡Y yo cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la vida no es tan fácil como tú la ves?

-¡Oh, por favor!

-¡Qué, tienes algo que decir?

-¡Que eres tan niño como yo¡Sólo eres un poco más mayor¡Eso no te da derecho a…!

-¡Basta ya, vosotros dos!- interrumpió Akira- Ryuu- añadió, volviéndose hacia el él- Será mejor que des una vuelta para tranquilizarte: estás nervioso. Y tú también, Ayame.

-Yo me quedo aquí- replicó la chica.

Sin decir nada, Ryuu se levantó y se adentró en la espesura. Oyó los pasos de Akira detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el cazador secamente, volviéndose para mirar al caballero.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, ya he vuelto de otro finde d star fuera, y regreso con nuevo capi... u.u ultimamente cada vez me salen mas cortitos.

Bueno, a partir del prox capi, aki debajo de las notas pondre una seccion especial, algo asi como los "secretos de creacion de los personajes" El capitulo 7 llevara la de Ayame, el 8 el de Ryuu, el 9 el de Akira... y si pa el 10 ha entrado ya alguien nuevo, su ficha estara ahi. No solo hare estas fichas para los protagonistas, puede q tambien haga alguna para algun secundario q me guste o q necesite aclaracion.

Y, ah, si, tengo un test para saber que personaje sois de la historia... la dire es ver quién os toca . (Xfa, djadme el resultado en review, o comentadme como os va pareciendo la historia si la stais leyendo )


	8. La historia de Naoko

**Capítulo 7:**

**La historia de Naoko y los problemas de Ryuu.**

-Sólo quería hablar- respondió su amigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ayame.

Ryuu no respondió inmediatamente; no sabía qué podía querer hablar Akira sobre Ayame.

-No deberías haberla dejado sola- susurró tras un rato.

-¿Tanto te preocupas por ella que no puedes dejarle un poco de libertad?- preguntó Akira.

Ryuu dio las gracias mentalmente a la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía que la cara le ardía.

-Puede… que le pase algo- murmuró- Que la ataquen, o algo así…  
-Oye- prosiguió el caballero- No deberías pensar que está completamente indefensa sólo por ser bonita, Ryuu.

"Por lo que más quieras¡para!"

El chico pensó que era incapaz de ruborizarse más porque no podía, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Te lo digo desde un punto de vista de hermano mayor- añadió Akira- Y, además, por propia experiencia- se sentó en el tocón de un árbol- Conocí a una chica en la orden de caballería de Prontera, cuando fui a examinarme para ingresar. No sabía ni como había logrado alcanzar el nivel para hacer el examen, y aún menos pensaba que tuviese posibilidades de aprobar. No parecía estar hecha para manejar un arma. Pero¿sabes qué pasó?

-¿Qué?

-Sacó la nota más alta en el examen, y luego la destinaron como defensora jefa de Izlude, su ciudad natal. Tiene a su mando a cincuenta caballeros y es endiabladamente buena con la lanza. Y, seguramente, Ayame sea un caso parecido.

-No me digas que… ¡Cada vez que viajas a Izlude es para ver a esa chica!

-¡Oye, que no estamos hablando de mí!

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste?

-¿Eh?

-En Izlude, me refiero. ¿Por qué, si tiene a su mando a cincuenta caballeros, no eres uno de ellos en vez de dar vueltas por el mundo?

-Porque no está permitido que un jefe esté con uno de los que se encuentran a sus órdenes… Por la simple razón de la igualdad entre rangos. Ella iba a renunciar, pero me fui yo para que no tuviese que hacerlo.

-Muy bonito por tu parte, pero¿qué arreglas con eso¿Qué ganas con la distancia?

-Una vez que sea lord caballero podré pedir servicio en Prontera, y ella está entrenando para lograr lo mismo.

-Así que por eso entrenas tanto…

-Bueno, sí…- hizo una pausa- Pero de todas maneras no he venido aquí a hablar de mi vida; he venido a hablar de Ayame- levantó la mirada- ¿Por qué eres tan sobre protector con ella?

-No… lo sé¿vale?

-Pobrecito Ryuu…- dijo Akira con una media sonrisa- Creo que estás empezando a tener problemas… y siento decirte que va a ir a peor, amigo…

-¿Cómo que problemas?- preguntó el chico.

-Oh, ya verás…- la sonrisa de Akira se hizo más amplia- Y al ritmo que vas, dentro de unos días te acordarás de mí y de mis problemas. Y ahora, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, y que, a partir de mañana no seas tan sobre protector con Ayame. Es un consejo de amigo.

Volvieron al campamento sin perder mucho tiempo.

Ayame se hallaba junto a los restos de la consumida hoguera; dormida y con el cabello plateado formando una aureola brillante alrededor de su cabeza. Su halcón dormía en una rama, junto al de Ryuu, que abrió los dorados ojos al oír pasos y voló hasta el hombro de su amo, donde solía dormir.

-Akira- llamó el chico- ¿No tendrás una manta de sobra, verdad?

-Lo cierto es que no- respondió su amigo- De todas formas¿para qué la quieres?

Ryuu señaló a Ayame con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Se va a enfriar- dijo.

-¿Y por qué no la tapas con su propia manta, chico listo?- preguntó Akira.

-¿Porque está durmiendo abrazada a su bolsa y no quiero despertarla, quizás?- respondió Ryuu.

-Ah, buen punto- admitió Akira- Pues, o la despertamos, o se nos puede resfriar. ¿Qué hacemos?

Ryuu se acercó a su propia bolsa y sacó de ella su manta, para luego tapar a Ayame con ella.

-En fin…- dijo cuando acabó- Supongo que está mejor así…

Miró a Akira, que parecía tener un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ryuu.

-No, nada…- dijo el caballero- Será mejor que te duermas ya…

"¿Pero, qué le pasa?"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Weno, y ya esta el capitulo 7. ¡Al fin entra en escena unnuevo personaje, aunque aunno haya aparecido como tal! Cuando se una a la historia, publicare su perfil en mi web .

Hablando de la web: si kereis visitarla, se puede acceder desde mi perfil. Alli estan los links hacia lostests, los perfiles de los personajes aparecidos (y esta el nombre, edad y aspecto de los que aun no lo han hecho, x si kereis saber como son o q pinta tienen) y si sale algo nuevo sobre la historia, alli estara antes que en ningun otro sitio n.n

A partir de ahora tratare de actualizar una vez por semana para q la historia siga un buen ritmo, pero con el nuevo curso empezado no se como andare de tiempo... de todas maneras hare todo lo posible .

Umm... vale, en el capitulo anterior dije q iba a poner una especie de fichas d los personajes, como curiosidad, asi q empezare con Ayame (la protagonista como tal, aunq Ryuusalga tantoal principio xD). Lo q keria decir con "secretos de cracion" era aclarar como salio cada personaje, lo facil o dificil q resulta ponerse en su piel para escribir desde su punto d vista... Si kereis ver una ficha con los tipicos datos de "Nombre, edad, aspecto, descripcion" id a mi perfil y d alli pasad a la web. Dentro d poco pondre un guestbook, espero q firmeis . Weno, dejo d meter el rollo y voy a lo mio.

* * *

**_Secretos de creacion de los personajes:_**

**Parte 1: Ayame Mizusawa.**

**Sobre el nombre:** En un principio, Ayame iba a llamarse Youko, nombre que al final quedó para su hermana. Elegí Ayame sobre Youko porque, a parte de gustarme más en un sentido de pronunciación, el significado,_iris,_ del nombre, me parecía adecuado para el personaje. En cuanto al apellido Mizusawa, simplemente lo escogí porque quedaba bien.

**Sobre el trabajo (cazadora/huntress): **Hunter y Sage, mis dos trabajos favoritos, seguidos por el Monk, seguramente. Ayame acabó siendo cazadora porque era el trabajo que mejor quedaba con su personalidad. Del sabio (sage) me espero otro tipo de reacciones ante la vida... no sé, un modo de vivir más relacionado al estudio y a la magia, y, sinceramente, no veo a Ayame encerrada en una biblioteca para aumentarlos conocimientos magicos que puedanecesitar en combate, ni recitando frases arcanas usando una vara o un libro como arma. Lo suyo es entrenar al aire libre y atacar con velocidad y precisión, y para eso¿quién mejor que los cazadores? Supongo que también podría haber sido monje, pero el oficio de cazadora venia ligado a su personalidad. .

**Sobre el aspecto:** El pelo blanco y largo le viene, aparte de desde el aspecto que estaba comenzando a crear para un personaje de una historia completamente original mía, de la apariencia de mi personaje de RO, Aura, que por aquel entonces era huntress (ahora ya es sniper .), que tiene tambien el pelo largo y blanco. En cuanto al color violeta de los ojos, es un tono que siempre utilizo para los ojos de los personajes masculinos, y que aquí le puse a ella por dos razones.1) Porque los iris (las flores) son de un color como violeta, y era curioso que los iris (de los ojos) de Ayame fuesen también violetas. 2) Porque quería probar los ojos violetas con una chica.

**Sobre el carácter: **Escribir sobre Ayame es bastante sencillo, igual que ocurre con Ryuu, Akira y Naoko (que ha sido mencionada en este capítulo). Tiene una personalidad normal, igual que la que podría tener cualquier persona con la que uno pueda cruzarse por la calle. Tiene sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus modos de ver la vida, sus miedos ocultos... En un principio es un personaje con el que las líneas salen solas, y me gusta, aunque no sea de mis favoritos (en estos momentos tengo tres y un posible candidato, y ninguno de ellos ha salido aún xD)

* * *

**Notas de la autora 2: **Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy, espero no haberos aburrido y perdonad que los capitulos sean tan cortos (espero haberlo compensado hoy con la ficha d Ayame-chan). Es un problema de falta d tiempo libre...

Por favor, dejad reviews .

PD: Y gracias x los q he recibido, me alegro d q sigais la historia y d q os guste :-)


	9. Kaze

**Capítulo 8: **

**Kaze.**

Al día siguiente, prosiguieron la marcha hacia Geffen.

Por un día, Ayame lideraba el grupo, ya que parecía que Ryuu estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

"Y eso es por mi culpa" pensó Ayame.

La chica se había dormido mientras esperaba a Ryuu y Akira, y el cazador había preferido cederle su manta antes que despertarla.

Y por eso estaba tan cansado.

"Seguro que ha dormido mal… Debería haberme despertado… pobrecillo"

Ayame se volvió para mirarlo. Caminaba con expresión somnolienta sin apenas preocuparse de dónde pisaba o hacia dónde se dirigía.

"Seguro que hacía frío"

La chica se mordió el labio, sintiéndose aún más culpable.

¿Cómo había podido dormirse?

-Akira- llamó al caballero- ¿No deberíamos parar un rato?

- Si lo dices por Ryuu, será mejor llegar a Geffen primero- propuso Akira- Descansará mejor allí.

-Pero…- comenzó Ayame.

- Geffen está a diez minutos de aquí- interrumpió el caballero- Sería una tontería detenerse ahora.

Ayame suspiró y siguió su camino en silencio.

-¿Te preocupa?- preguntó Akira un rato después.

-¿Quién?  
-Ryuu.

-Me preocupa que no haya dormido por mi culpa… Mírale qué cara tiene... Pobre…

Akira sonrió, divertido, y Ayame no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Le daba la impresión de que se estaba preocupando demasiado por Ryuu; y parecía que Akira lo había notado.

"Es una tontería… pero es que no puedo sacarme a Ryuu de la cabeza…"

-¿Cuánto… falta?- susurró, por el simple hecho de decir algo.

-¡Pero si está ahí delante!- respondió Akira, con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

Ayame miró al frente, y, en efecto, Geffen se alzaba a varios metros de allí; llegarían enseguida.

Momentos más tarde, cruzaban las puertas de acceso a la ciudad de la magia, para detenerse al otro lado.

-Un momento…- susurró Ryuu, que parecía haber espabilado un poco- Normalmente, esto está lleno de gente, y ahora no se ve ni un alma…

- Quizá haya alguien en la plaza. Podemos ir- propuso Akira.

Tanto Ryuu como Ayame asintieron, pero la chica estaba segura de que tampoco encontrarían a nadie allí.

"Puede que esto tenga que ver con el mal presagio que anunciaba el bosque…"

Tras mirar tanto en el susodicho lugar como en el resto de la ciudad sin encontrar nada ni a nadie, decidieron regresar a la plaza y sentarse allí.

-No entiendo nada- suspiró Akira- ¿Dónde están todos¿Se los ha tragado la tierra o algo así?

-Ni idea- respondió Ryuu- Pero me ha parecido… ver a alguien allí- señaló una puerta semiabierta- Estaba allí hace un segundo.

-¿Será un monstruo?- preguntó Ayame.

-Vamos a comprobarlo- propuso Akira.

Ayame esperaba oír a Ryuu decir algo sobre su seguridad, pero el chico no dijo nada.

Se acercaron a la puerta con las armas a punto, pero antes de llegar a ella, una silueta salió al exterior.

Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, los ojos azules y vestía el uniforme de mago de Geffen. En una mano llevaba lo que parecía una bolsa con sus pertenencias, como si estuviese listo para partir en alguna clase de viaje.

-¿Sabes dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó Akira, sin dejar tiempo al joven para decir nada.

- Se fueron- respondió el mago- Los más poderosos de mi gremio partieron a Yuno; los que quedaron se fueron con una bailarina. No sé… qué les hizo; les dijo que iba a cambiar el mundo, que ella podría hacerlo mejor que nuestro rey; que crearía un mundo bueno para todos, sin injusticias… y que la siguieran si querían lo mismo que ella. Por otra parte, la gente que quedó, los pocos del gremio que quedábamos y las otras familias, decidimos irnos de aquí. No es negocio para los dueños de las tiendas, y una ciudad tan vacía es poco alegre supongo. Y parece ser que ya se han ido todos menos yo…

-¿Y por qué no seguiste a la bailarina, o lo que fuera, tu también?- preguntó Ryuu, que ya parecía completamente despierto.

-Sentí algo en las fuerzas de la naturaleza- dijo el mago- Algo no olía bien del todo… así que decidí no arriesgarme.

Ayame y Ryuu cruzaron una mirada preocupada.

-Y, oye…- comenzó Akira.

-Kaze- puntualizó el mago- Me llamo Kaze Izumi.

-Yo soy Ryuu Tsuruda- se presentó el chico- Y ellos son Ayame Mizusawa y Akira Yamatani.

-Encantado.

-Y, dime, Kaze- dijo el caballero- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían la bailarina y los magos?

-No son sólo una bailarina y unos cuantos magos- puntualizó él- También había espadachines, arqueros, mercaderes, ladrones y acólitos. Sin olvidar a los caballeros, cruzados, cazadores, hechiceros, sacerdotes, monjes, asesinos y demás que llevaba esa mujer. Es un auténtico ejército…

-Si, vale, pero…- interrumpió Akira- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigían?

-Hacia Prontera e Izlude- aclaró Kaze- Piensan derrotar al mismo rey, así que destruirán primero las defensas de Izlude, y luego entrarán a Prontera…

-Naoko…- susurró Akira.

Ayame miró al caballero. Estaba completamente lívido.

-Ryuu-murmuró- Naoko… ella está en Izlude. Tengo que ir.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo el cazador- Si vas solo, serás incapaz de hacer nada.

-Pero…

-¿No somos amigos, Aki?

-Aún así…

-Yo voy.

-Bueno… haz lo que quieras.

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo Kaze- Al fin y al cabo, mucha de mi gente está involucrada…

-Y-yo también voy- añadió Ayame.

-Pero, tú…- protestó Ryuu- ¿No estarías mejor aquí?

-¡Ryuu!

-¡Qué?

-¡No pienso quedarme aquí¡Voy a ir¡Me da igual ir contigo que sin ti! Y, además, Naoko… en Izlude… Creo que se quién es.

-Está bien- cedió Ryuu- De todas maneras, no tendría sentido dejarte en una ciudad vacía.

"¿Qué¿No discute?"

-Entonces vamos ya- apremió Akira- No hay más que hablar.

Los demás asintieron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Aqui stoy d nuevo, sta vez con un capi algo mas largo. Y con nuevo personaje! .

En realidad, Kaze-kun s un personaje q sale bastante poko comparado con otros q lo desbancan x completo. Aun asi m cae bien, asi q aki sta el wizzie feliz xD

Mnn, y se q deberia poner sta vez la ficha d Ryuu, xro n m apetece scribir, stoy perezosa, asi q habra q sperar a la semana q viene xDD

Y bueno, en fin, ya sabeis, dejadme reviews para dcirme q tal os va pareciendo y eso, o para preguntarme cualkier cosa sobre la historia o los personajes .

Weno, adios x esta semana :-)


	10. La primera derrota

**Capítulo 9:**

**La primera derrota.**

Llegaron a Izlude tres días después, sin apenas haber descansado.

La ciudad satélite de Prontera humeaba levemente, probablemente a causa de las bolas de fuego de los magos y hechiceros. Por todos lados aparecían cadáveres de todas clases, y, entre ellos, se distinguían caballeros de Izlude.

Habían llegado tarde.

También se veía humo desde las murallas de Prontera, que había corrido la misma suerte que Izlude sin duda alguna.

Ryuu avanzaba detrás de Akira y Ayame, que buscaban entre los muertos alguna cara conocida, y se detenían durante un rato al encontrar alguna.

Ayame se detuvo junto al cuerpo de un niño el tiempo suficiente como para que Ryuu la alcanzase.

-Yo… yo no puedo parar de llorar…- susurró la chica- Toda esta gente… yo conocía a muchos… Pero, por otro lado, doy las gracias porque no haya ocurrido en Payon… Me estoy comportando como un… monstruo…- se le quebró la voz.

Parecía una muñeca en un campo de tortura; un ángel en el infierno. No parecía pertenecer al paisaje desolador en el que se encontraba.

Y era capaz de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Tenían que seguir andando.

-Ayame, tú no eres ningún monstruo…

-Lo soy…

No iba a continuar por sí misma, así que Ryuu la sujetó del hombro, haciéndola caminar, y a la vez evitando que cayese, ya que avanzaba con paso inseguro.

-No lo eres…- susurró.- Los monstruos no sienten lástima por la gente muerta…

Ayame le miró, o bien sorprendida por el gesto de sujetarla, o bien, o bien por las palabras que le había dicho, pero no replicó, ni se apartó; simplemente sonrió durante un segundo para luego recuperar la expresión triste de momentos atrás.

Avanzaron durante un rato más hasta que llegaron a la plaza, donde una figura estaba inclinada sobre otra tendida en el suelo, herida.

-¡Naoko!- exclamó Akira, corriendo hacia las dos personas.

Kaze, Ayame y Ryuu también se acercaron, viendo con más claridad a las que estaban allí.

Una monje de corto cabello rubio sanaba a base de hechizos a una caballera cuyos cabellos oscuros desprendían destellos verdosos.

-Naoko-chan…-susurró Ayame.

-Se salvará- dijo la monje- Si ha sobrevivido es que no merece morir.

Mientras añadía fuerza al hechizo, las heridas de Naoko iban cerrándose hasta que desaparecieron por completo de su piel.

-¡Naoko!- exclamó Akira cuando la caballera abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh, qué?- murmuró ella, confundida- ¿Akira¿Qué… haces tú… aquí?

-Vine al saber que Izlude estaba en peligro- respondió el- ¿Estás bien?

Naoko se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

-Yo debería haber muerto- susurró- Si no he sabido defender a mi ciudad, debería haberme ido con ella. Así habría recuperado mi honor perdido.

-¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó Akira- ¡La única forma de recuperar el honor perdido es peleando para conseguirlo¿¡Qué ganarías muriendo, dime?

-¿Y cómo voy a vencer si el cuerpo de defensa de Izlude ha sido derrotado?- replicó Naoko- Es ridículo.

-Las fuerzas estaban desequilibradas- inquirió Kaze- El ejército de esa bailarina está muy bien equilibrado, y la defensa de Prontera e Izlude se compone únicamente de caballeros. Me refiero a que no dudo que seáis los mejores cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ellos, aparte de eso, tienen tropas de asalto medio y alejado. Ninguna fuerza sola podrá con ellos, se necesita una combinación de poderes.

-Pero los caballeros de Izlude están…- comenzó Naoko.

-Hay más caballeros en el mundo que aquí o en Prontera- interrumpió Akira- Y seguro que los que están de su parte son pocos.

-Y tampoco tiene a todos los magos de Geffen, aunque la ciudad esté desierta- añadió Kaze- Ya os conté que la mayoría de ellos están en Yuno, en una importante reunión.- hizo una pausa, clavando sus azules ojos en todos- De todas maneras, si no queremos que nos ocurra lo mismo que a los habitantes de Izlude, tendremos que convencer a los maestros de gremio de que deben aliarse para salir victoriosos.

-Separémonos- propuso Akira- Vayamos cada uno a un lugar.

-¿Y de qué servirá?- preguntó la monje, cruzándose de brazos- No os harán caso.

-¡Al menos lo intentaremos, Yuu!- protestó Naoko- Ellos tienen razón¡tenemos que intentarlo!

-Si así lo queréis…

-¡Por favor, Yuu, ayúdanos!- pidió Naoko.

-No va a servir de nada…-susurró ella- La gran mayoría de la gente te abandona en los momentos más difíciles. ¿Por qué iban a arriesgarse?

-¡Por favor!

-Oh, está bien…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Wee, aki vuelvo despues d haber estado pasando a limpio parte d la historia, y aki sta, recien salida del horno U

En primer lugar, aki tenemos a 2 personajes nuevos mas, Naoko y Yuu, ya despues d Kaze. Ya solo faltan otros 2 personajes xra q ste el grupo principal completo n.n

Weno... Naoko no es uno d los personajes mas principales, sin embargo me gusta, da el perfil d xica responsable. Y en cuanto a Yuu-chan... aunq aki no hable muxo ni tampoco diga nada interesante es tan importante como Ayame o Ryuu en la historia, o casi mas. X eso no voy a publicar su perfil en la web hasta q no sea presentada en condiciones (como 2 o 3 capis mas tarde, sera eso)

Y ahora a ponerme con lo interesante...

Hasta ahora no habia comentado los reviews x falta d tiempo, xro hoy tengo el dia libreeeeeeeee y alla voy:

_**Xanxisk-chan:**_

Ei, muxas gracias x leer mi fic, m alegro d q te guste, en serio (ains q ilusion m hace q me manden reviews) Y lo d la pareja, es indispensable. Siempre, siempre, siempre tngo q tener una pareja, es lo mas divertido d escribir xDDD Y gracias x el review a ti, q yo tb m leo tufic y sta mu bien, m encanta asi q sigue con ella q yo t voy a mandar muxos reviews (si esq es lo q mas m gusta, mandar reviews y recibirlos XDDD)

Y una pregunta, x q a todo l mundo l q mas l gusta es Ryuu? (x curiosidad xD) Tan mono es? xD

Weno, venga, a vr si m sigues leyendo, y m dejas muxos reviews, byee .

_**Kagome Hikari:**_

Weno, pos ya actualizo . Tb m alegro d q te guste mi fic, m siento halagada, gracias .

O.o y tu tb vas a ser cazadora? En q server juegas? Yo era sniper ya, xro m cambie d server y ahora vuelvo a ser cazadora u.u

Weno, venga, cuidate y sigue leyendo porfa .

* * *

Weno, y ya acabada mi parte favorita (q no habia podido hacer nunca x falta d spacio n mi horario) voy con la ficha d Ryuu (lo d los secretos d creacion) q no puse en el capi anterior.

**Secretos de creación de los personajes:**

**Parte 2: Ryuu Tsuruda.**

**Sobre el nombre: **Cuando comence a crear los personajes para esta historia, dude entre llamar a Ryuu Kaze (si, en vez de ponerle ese nombre al mage) o ponerle su nombre actual. Al final, el nombre quedó así, más que nada por sonoridad que por significado, y llame Kaze al mago.

**Sobre el trabajo (cazador/hunter): **En un principio, Ryuu debería haber sido de otro job, para no repetir tanto (al final todas las parejas se me han quedado del mismo job xDDD) pero, en serio, el que mas le pegaba ser era Hunter, y Ayame ya estaba creada, asi que no iba a cambiarla a ella. Ademas, asi podían venir los dos de la misma ciudad y conocerse medio de vista. Así que se quedó como hunter (lo que yo quiero hacer es vestirlo de sniper yaaaa xD)

**Sobre el aspecto: **Pelo marrón, corto, con el flequillo tapándole un ojo, y sobre todo, muy guapo (voy a crear un chico y no me apetece hacerle feo, claro) No esta basado en nada, es tan solo que me gustaba así. Lo unico que habría que comentar es que al principio iba a tener los ojos violetas (al final le puse ese color a Ayame) pero se quedaron de un tono entre azul y verde. Bueno, así no esta mal¿verdad?

**Sobre el carácter: **Como pasa con Ayame, las líneas salen solas al escribir sobre Ryuu. Es una persona normal con sus cosillas buenas y malas, pero no tiene una personalidad en la que haya que sumergirse por completo para poder escribir sobre él. En realidad, lo que tiene Ryuu sobre Ayame es que a todo el mundo (digo fuera de la historia) le encanta (no conozco todavia a nadie, incluyendo a mis amigas de clase, que se haya leído la historia y no le guste ese personaje) Es el efecto Ryuu! Al ser él así, también dentro de la historia la gente se encariña con él, y, aunque sea más tímido, es fácil de apreciar una vez le conoces. Me apetecía crear un personaje así y aquí está. Bonito¿no?

* * *

Weno, y eso es todo.

En el proximo capi toca la ficha d Akira...

oki, espero q esteis todos bien, los q me dejais reviews y los q no. Weno, venga, hasta la vista.

_Y dejadme reviews, plis, q me hace muxisima ilusioooooon._


	11. ¿Cuando mejor que ahora?

**Capítulo 10: **

**¿Cuándo mejor que ahora?**

Tras salir de la destruida ciudad, el grupo montó un campamento y sus miembros comenzaron a hablar más animadamente- todo lo que lo permitía la situación- sobre sus futuros planes.

Todos menos Ryuu, que se encontraba sentado algo más apartado, mirando al fuego con aire taciturno.

-Eh¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto una voz.

Ryuu volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con Ayame, que se había sentado a su lado.

-Sólo estoy pensando- aclaró el chico.

-¿Y en qué, si puede saberse?- quiso saber la cazadora- Por tu cara, parece que estés pensando en matar a alguien- bromeó.

-Estoy pensando en que tenemos un problema- aclaró Ryuu- Piénsalo. Si nos separamos, a uno lo dos, por lo menos… ¿A dónde crees que nos enviarán?

Ayame entrecerró los ojos.

-A Payon…- susurró- Volverán a encerrarme si voy…

-Iré yo por ti- se ofreció Ryuu.

-¿Y si te encierran a ti? No, no puedo aceptarlo- negó Ayame.

Ryuu no respondió; no sabía qué decir. Y Ayame tampoco abrió la boca. Lo único que hizo Ryuu fue observar los reflejos que la luz del fuego producía en el cabello de plata de Ayame y en la multitud de tonalidades que las llamas producían en sus ojos violetas.

Y en ese momento, ella se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Pasa… algo?

-No… qué va. ¡Nada!

-Ah… bueno…

-Sólo me preguntaba qué vamos a hacer.

-¿Eh…¿Qué…?

-De… de lo de Payon, claro.

-No sé. La suerte decidirá quien de los dos va.

-O Akira. Es él quien está decidiendo a dónde va cada uno.

-Ya veo…- respondió Ayame, levantando la vista hasta el grupo de gente alrededor del fuego.- ¿Y Naoko?

-Aquí- respondió una voz tras ellos.

Ryuu se volvió para encontrarse con la caballera, que acababa de aparecer entre los árboles, lanza en mano.

-¿De dónde… vienes?- preguntó Ayame, visiblemente incómoda.

-Entrenaba- respondió la caballera- Quiero subir de rango lo antes posible, y para ello no puedo descuidarme. Dicen que el examen es terrible.

-Oye, Naoko. Nosotras nos conocemos¿verdad?- preguntó Ayame de sopetón- Yo viví en Izlude mucho tiempo antes de volver a Payon.

-¡Claro!- recordó la caballera- ¡Tú eres Ayame Mizusawa, la niña del pelo blanco que estaba al cuidado de los arqueros! Creo que te vi algún día…

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con tu pelo?- quiso saber.

Naoko se llevó una mano al cabello, del que llevaba un par de mechones largos hasta la altura de la cadera, y el resto, cortados a la altura de los hombros.

-Podrías decir que es para recordarme a mí misma que debo convertirme en lady caballera. Hace algún tiempo me corte todo el pelo menos estos dos mechones. Hasta que suba de clase, no dejaré crecer mi pelo, ni cortaré estos mechones. Así es imposible que me olvide.

-No es mala idea- observó Ryuu.

-Y además, te sienta bien- dijo Akira, que acababa de aproximarse.

-Eso espero- sonrió Naoko, reprimiendo un bostezo- Y bien, Aki¿qué has decidido¿A dónde vamos a ir cada uno?

-Venía a avisaros para que vinieseis- respondió Akira- Me has robado las palabras de la boca.

Todos siguieron al caballero hasta la zona más cercana al fuego, donde éste desdobló un arrugado pergamino.

-He estado pensando en la situación de cada uno aquí- comenzó- Tenemos a Kaze, un mago; a Ryuu y Ayame, cazadores; a Yuu, una monje; y a Naoko y a mi, que pertenecemos al gremio de los caballeros. En total somos seis, y he pensado que deberíamos dividirnos en cinco grupos. Kaze, tú te encargarás de los alquimistas en Aldebarán, y de magos, hechiceros y sabios que puedas encontrar en Yuno. Naoko, te dejo a cargo de encontrar a todos los espadachines, caballeros y cruzados que puedas.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó la joven.

-Yo iré a Morroc- aclaró Akira- Me encargaré de buscar a los ladrones, asesinos y pícaros. Y tú, Yuu, supongo que dominarás habilidades de tele transporte, así que podrás ir a Comodo fácilmente- la monje asintió- Bien, pues, tú hablarás con los bardos y bailarinas, y además con acólitos, sacerdotes, monjes y herreros. Y vosotros dos, Ayame y Ryuu…- hizo una pausa- Vosotros vais juntos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ryuu.

-Porque los dos tenéis cierto problema con Payon, y será mejor que vayáis juntos por si acaso- explicó el caballero- Iréis a Alberta, al gremio de los mercaderes, y luego al gremio de los cazadores. Después, a Payon. Y una cosa más, para todos. Estad aquí mismo dentro de tres semanas¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces, todo el mundo a dormir- propuso Akira- Yo haré la primera guardia, ya os despertaré cuando sea vuestro turno.

Entre murmullos, cada uno se dirigió a su manta para disponerse a dormir, menos Akira, que se quedó junto al fuego, con la espada relativamente cerca por si surgían problemas.

Pero el sueño no acudía para Ryuu, demasiado nervioso como para dormir. Hacía dos años que no volvía a su ciudad natal, y no le hacía gracia hacerlo. Pero debía; la situación era demasiado seria como para mostrarse reacio.

"Bah, seguro que las viejas chismosas de Payon se alegrarán de que vuelva. Así al menos tendrán un tema de conversación interesante… para los próximos seis meses"

Miró hacia el lugar donde dormía Ayame.

"¿Qué dirán de ella?"

Pero la chica no parecía inmutarse, ni siquiera preocuparse, por lo que pudieran decir de ella.

"Entonces… ¿soy el único que se preocupa?"

Suspirando, Ryuu se levantó y fue en busca de Akira, que estaba sentado junto al ya casi consumido fuego.

-¿Eh, no deberías estar durmiendo?- preguntó.

-No puedo- admitió Ryuu.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que yo tampoco podría aunque lo intentase. No sé qué les voy a decir a los asesinos en Morroc. ¿Y a los pícaros¿Cómo se puede esperar que escuchen a alguien tan joven como yo?

-No sé… Yo no las tengo todas conmigo en cuanto a ir a Payon. Me fui hace dos años, pero supongo que algún día tendría que volver, así que¿cuándo mejor que ahora?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Weno, tras una larga espera, aki el capi 10 xD Y todavia kedan muxos! Keda todo lo q pasa con Ayame y Ryuu cuando van a Payon, lo q ocurre despues, la historia d Yuu, mi personaje favorito (si, si, la monk) y su primo y muxas cosas mas, sin olvidarnos d la mala d la historia q aun no ha salido.

En realidad, kiza tendrian q ser menos capitulos y mas largos, xro siempre corto en un punto interesante, y prefiero asi xD

En fin, vamos con los reviews

**Xanxisk-chan:**

Eooo, m lees d nuevo

Weno, ya sabes, Ayame pasa x muxo, xro pasara x cosas mas dificiles a partir de ahora... menos mal q tenemos a Ryuu o

Y m alegro q te guste, al menos asi puedo seguir publicando segura d q alguien m va a seguir n.n M anima muxo en serio.

Y hablando d parejas, en total hay 3 en la historia (Ayame y Ryuu, Akira y Naoko, aunque no tengan interes romantico lo q se dice y otra sorpresa xDD)

¿Sabes q hice un top 10 d popularidad entre mis amigos (ellos van muxo mas avanzados leyendo q lo q he puesto aki)? Gano Ryuu por 2 puntos frente a la segunda q era Yuu.

Weno, en fin, otra vez hablare mas, esq ahora m voy a dormir, sry u.u

Dejame reviews, pliiiiiiz, q me hace muxa ilu.

Nos vemos en el proximo capi


	12. Mas problemas

**Capitulo 11:**

**Más problemas.**

-Oye… ¿podemos parar aquí hasta mañana?- preguntó Ayame.

-¡Pero si falta menos de una hora hasta Payon!- protestó Ryuu.

-Ya lo sé… pero ya ha anochecido- respondió la chica- Y prefiero llegar mañana por la mañana que dar explicaciones a estas horas.

-Tú estás asustada- dijo Ryuu arqueando una ceja y mirando a Ayame con expresión divertida- ¿O me equivoco?

-¡Cla…!- comenzó la chica. Luego apretó los puños y bajó la vista al suelo- Tienes razón…. Estoy asustada… no quiero poner un solo pie en esa ciudad… sólo tengo ganas de irme… ¿Y… tú?

-¿Yo? Pues yo…- susurró Ryuu- Yo no tengo miedo- hizo una pausa- Estoy atemorizado. Tengo ganas de salir corriendo…. Pero supongo que tenemos que ir, así que, cuanto antes lleguemos, antes podremos irnos.

-¡Pero, Ryuu!- exclamó Ayame- ¡Tienes idea de lo que son capaces de hacerme mis padres¡Me encerrarán y no me dejarán salir¡Y ni hablar de gobernar Payon, por supuesto! Mi hermana estará contenta… pero mis padres, no.

-Si quieres, puedo ir yo solo- propuso Ryuu- Tenía que volver algún día.

-¡No!- replicó Ayame- ¡No pienso dejar que te metas en problemas tú solo por la única razón de que a mí puedan reñirme! Iremos juntos, pero, por favor, esperemos hasta mañana…

-De acuerdo- cedió Ryuu- Pero no podemos encender fuego… se vería desde Payon, y seguro que todavía andan buscándote.

-No importa- dijo Ayame- No estoy de humor para comer y no tengo frío.

-Yo tampoco, y además, la luna está llena, así que veremos bien.

Ryuu dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó apoyado en un árbol. Ayame se sentó a su lado, con expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

-Parece mentira…- susurró- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos separamos de los demás. Hemos ido a Alberta, y de ahí al gremio de los cazadores. Hemos dejado Payon para el final, y aquí estamos…

-Sí… pero todo ha salido bien¿no?- repuso Ryuu- Los mercaderes van a enviar un ejército a Izlude unos días después de que lleguemos allí, y lo mismo ocurre con los cazadores. No sé ni cómo ni por qué lo hemos logrado, pero aquí estamos…

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Ayame, comenzando a levantarse.

-¡Eh, cuidado con la manta!

Pero la chica no pudo evitar tropezarse, cayendo hecha un lío de brazos, piernas, plumas de su asustado halcón y pelo plateado justamente sobre Ryuu, al que no le había dado tiempo ni para moverse.

-¡Oh, dios mío, qué desastre!- exclamó Ayame.

Ryuu se sentía enrojecer por momento. Agradeció mentalmente a la suerte que la chica estuviese mirando hacia otro lado.

-No… no pasa nada- respondió Ryuu- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si, claro, tranquilo- susurró Ayame- ¿Tú?

-Perfectamente- dijo Ryuu- Creo que no me he roto nada.

-Y… oye…- comenzó Ayame- ¿Te importa… te importa que me quede así… un poco más?

"¡Akira, malditos seáis tú y tus problemas¿¡Por qué nunca me explicas nada?"

-N-no, no me importa.

.Vale, gracias…

Ayame se durmió poco después; Ryuu podía notarlo a través de su respiración, que se había ralentizado. Él estuvo más tiempo despierto pasando la mirada desde la chica dormida a la luna entre los árboles hasta que él también cayó dormido.

-Hemos estado deliberando e investigando, y hemos llegado a una conclusión- dijo el alto hechicero- Teniendo en cuenta que la información proporcionada por Kaze Izumi concuerda con la de nuestros investigadores, hemos decidido proporcionar un ejército para liberar Prontera de las fuerzas de esa… bailarina. Y ya que yo, líder del gremio de la hechicería y presidente del consejo, no puedo ir, propongo como jefa de nuestros enviados a la alta hechicera Sakura Amurou.

Con una ovación, la multitud en la sala recibió a la joven, que subió al estrado.

Kaze entrecerró los ojos.

Sakura Amurou, la persona que había conseguido pertenecer al gremio de los altos hechiceros con tan sólo veinte años, cuando había gente que no lo conseguía en toda una vida de entrenamiento y estudio.

Su maestra.

-Gracias por ponerme a cargo- dijo- Intentaré ser digna de la misión que me habéis impuesto. Mi magia queda al servicio de esta, nuestra guerra.

La alta hechicera extendió el brazo, sujetando su vara, un valioso y antiguo objeto que le venía de familia, por encima de la cabeza.

Un rayo de luz surgió del objeto mágico, para dar una vuelta alrededor de la sala y regresar de nuevo a él: una demostración de que el poder de la hechicera quedaba vinculado a su tarea.

-Y ahora, tenemos que anunciar otro tema de importancia- prosiguió el primer alto hechicero, Shinji, que se encontraba al lado de Sakura- Kaze Izumi, por favor, sube al estrado.

El mago desvió una mirada preocupada a su uniforme, en bastantes malas condiciones a causa de su viaje a través de las peligrosas tierras que rodeaban Yuno. Su capa había sido víctima de varias quemaduras y desgarrones, pero nunca había supuesto que le hiciesen presentarse ante todos los magos y sabios que se encontraban allí.

"Creo que no puedo hacer nada… en fin…"

Suspiró y se levantó, subiendo las escaleras hasta el estrado.

-Shinji-sama, Sakura-sama- susurró, respetuoso.

-Kaze Izumi¿qué clase ostentas?- preguntó el alto hechicero.

-Mago- respondió el chico- Primer trabajo.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de que, aún con tu nivel, no te hayas presentado al examen?- le reprendió el líder del consejo.

-Mmm… Mi maestra dice… que soy algo torpe, Shinji-sama- confesó Kaze- Y que debido a que me confundo en la ejecución de algunos hechizos, sería mejor…

-¿Has llegado hasta aquí con habilidades de primer nivel?

-Sí, Shinji-sama.

-¿Eras plenamente consciente de que con unas habilidades tan básicas podías haber tenido serios problemas?

"Así que me han llamado para reñirme…"

-Era consciente, Shinji-sama, pero la situación era de una importancia considerable, por lo que decidí correr el riesgo.

-¿Y cómo sobreviviste contra esos monstruos, Izumi?

-Usando mis habilidades, Shinji-sama.

-Y supongo que el deplorable estado de tu uniforme se debe a los ataques de los monstruos.

Kaze se sintió enrojecer. Parecía que el alto hechicero se estaba burlando de él. Estaba claro que él, con la cantidad de poder mágico que le era cedido no podía realizar los hechizos con la misma potencia que un alto hechicero.

-Sí, Shinji-sama. Lamento no haber podido arreglarlo para el concilio.

-Hemos estado deliberando, Izumi- explicó el hombre- Nosotros, el consejo de la hechicería, incluyendo a tu maestra, aquí presente. Hemos llegado a una conclusión, y ésta es que sólo los hechiceros, altos hechiceros, sabios y profesores son capaces, y deberían ser los únicos, en alcanzar Yuno. Por lo tanto, Izumi…

Kaze vio como una luz surgida de las manos de Shinji lo envolvía y cerró los ojos. Le iban a expulsar del gremio… ¡Era imposible! Sabía que Shinji era severo, pero su falta no había sido tan grave como para…

Pero en vez de sentir agotarse el flujo de magia, éste se intensificó, llenándole de energía.

El mago abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-…hemos decidido que mereces ser ascendido de clase por haber conseguido llegar a Yuno de una pieza- continuó el hombre, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- Kaze Izumi, a partir de ahora puedes considerarte un hechicero con todas las de la ley.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Kaze pudo comprobar que su roto uniforme había sido sustituido por un flamante traje de hechicero.

-¡Cómo¿¡Así, sin pasar la prueba?- exclamó.

-¿Es que no estás de acuerdo, Izumi?- preguntó Shinji, divertido.

-No, no, claro que estoy de acuerdo… quiero decir; estoy de acuerdo, Shinji-sama.

Aunque su tono atropellado había causado algunas risas en el auditorio, el alto hechicero no parecía haberle dado importancia a su falta de respeto al hablar, lo que permitió a Kaze respirar tranquilo por primera vez desde que le habían ordenado subir al estrado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

n.n Otro capitulo mas, q bien! .

Weno, en principio este capi solo iba a ser la parte de Ryuu y Ayame, lo q pasa es q se kedaba muycorto y por so tambien esta la parte de Kaze. Es como dos capis en uno xD

Y hablando de estas partes q tocan ahora... como casi todos se han ido por separado, en los siguientes capitulos habra q alternar lo q les pasa a Ayame y Ryuu en su viaje con lo q les ocurre a los demas del grupo. Vale q a lo mejor Kaze no interesa tanto, pero esq es necesario para lo q va a pasar despues q aparezca alli xDDD Y para el proximo capitulo deberia entrar la historia de Yuu, pero intentare meter la continuacion del viaje de Ayame y Ryuu tambien, si no se me pasa la longitud con Yuu U.u

Y ahora vamos con los reviews:

**Xanxisk-chan:**

Weee, hola . Q bien q sigas leyendo mi fic, m hace muxa ilusion n.n

O.o tendria q hacer untop d parejas tb, seria divertido xD pero d momento como solo han aparecido dos d las 4 q tengo pensadas, pos nada. Podran los demas igualar a Ayame y Ryuu? O.o

Y t gustan los cazadores? Yo esq les tengo muxo cariño xq mi primer job fue Hunter, incluso antes d empezar a jugar y probarlo ya sabia q keria ser Hunter (habia visto los dibujos d la pagina y las habilidades xD) Y weno, yo llegue a sniper, lo q pasa esq me cambie d server y mi pobre sniper se echo a perder. En cuanto a ropa, m gusta mas la del sniper, por lo menos en el caso dl chico, mas q nada x los pantalones (no se, el hunter lleva como pantalones d pescador xDDD) pero como yo llevaba falda, pos sin problema xD

Por eso yo tambien sigo fiel a los hunters, aunq tambien tengo una sage (m gusta muxo la ropa d la professor chica) y una priest. Y a mi d headsets m gustan las big bells, las q son campanitas como las d la sohee, qdan muy bien para sniper y para professor, yo las llevaba en las dos -

Aunq weno a mi el job q mas m gusta d ropa para chico es el monk (ains, q mono .) Siempre meto monks en todas partes o

Y la magia siempre encontrara gente, wee a mi tb me encanta la magia, el empeño q ponia en subir a mi sage... el problema es q como vayas solo puedes acabar asesinado en el suelo xD

Y, weno, hasta el proximo capi. Espero tu review xD

Enga, besos .

**AngelRikku:**

Me has dejado cuatro reviews iguales, q cosas... xD

Weno, en fin, tu si vas leyendo muxo mas, ya se, y m alegro d q la historia t guste.

Y tu tienes enchufe a Aki xD Weno, t lo presto solo para ti xD

Y weno, Loki... aun no ha salido, pero aparece ya en el proximo capi por primera vez, y despues d q salga, actualizare la web para meter los nuevos personajes... pasate x alla .

* * *

Weno, en fin, parece q hsta el proximo capitulo la ficha d personalidad d Akira no llega... esq siempre m pongo a hablar y no paro, y luego no m da tiempo U.u Sry

En fin, os veo en el proximo capi!

PD: Dejadme reviews xD


	13. El secreto de Yuu

**Capítulo 12:**

**El secreto de Yuu.**

Yuu efectuó el hechizo de tele transportación y se vio de inmediato en el oculto gremio de los monjes.

Había estado allí antes, hablando a todos los congregados en él sobre la idea de formar un gran ejército, idea que habían acogido con agrado tanto los monjes y campeones como los acólitos, sacerdotes y altos sacerdotes que habían huido tras la conquista de Prontera.

Y una vez visitados todos los lugares que a ella le correspondían, Yuu volvía al gremio por una razón muy concreta: el apoyo de aquel que había estado ausente: Takeru.

La monje le quería a él, siempre capaz de mantener contentos sus subordinados y un excepcional luchador en el estilo de las artes marciales, para espiar junto con unos cuantos hombres los planes de la bailarina en la caída Prontera.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó la monje al hombre que se encargaba de los exámenes escritos- ¿Ha llegado Takeru?

-¿Eh, quién¿Takeru?- dijo el hombre confundido.

Yuu estaba acostumbrada a que la gente dudase cuando preguntaba por él por su verdadero nombre, pero esta ve se sentía más impaciente que otras veces.

-Mi primo Takeru- aclaró- Ya sabes, Loki.

-Ah, si, te está esperando aquí cerca. Se ha ido a la zona de entrenamiento.

Yuu asintió y se encaminó hacia allá.

La zona de entrenamiento era el lugar donde se preparaba a los acólitos para convertirse en monjes.

Su primo estaba allí, sentado sobre una mesa observando atentamente una diadema con unas pequeñas alas de ángel pegadas a ella.

Vestía el uniforme de monje, con la excepción de que el suyo era blanco casi por completo, en lugar de marrón en su parte inferior, lo cual le daba un cierto aire extraño gracias a su piel tan blanca como la de Yuu, y el pelo del mismo color, que parecía estar siempre despeinado.

-¡Hola, Yuu-chan!- dijo nada verla llegar- ¿Sabes que ese pelo rubio no es tu estilo?

-Buenos días, Takeru- respondió la monje, haciendo caso omiso de la observación de éste.

-No me llames así, primita. Todo el mundo me llama Loki, haz el favor de no llamarme por mi auténtico nombre.

Yuu le miró arqueando una ceja. No sabía que manía le había dado con que le llamasen de otra manera, pero ella seguía preguntándose por qué.

-Es la misma razón por la que tú no enseñas tu auténtico aspecto- continuó su primo.

-No es lo mismo, Loki.

-¡Sí, sí que es lo mismo!- replicó su primo- A mi no me gusta mi nombre, y a ti no te gusta tu aspecto. Estamos haciendo lo mismo¿no crees?

-¡La mía es una causa mayor¡Sólo mírame!

Yuu se desabrochó el cierre de un colgante llevaba al cuello y lo separó de su piel.

Su aspecto cambió por completo. Su corto cabello rubio se alargó y se oscureció, y sus ojos azules cambiaron de tono, volviéndose uno de ellos gris, y el otro, rojo como la sangre.

-Parezco una hija del demonio- comentó, tratando de restarle importancia- Y las criaturas del diablo no pueden estar dentro de la Iglesia. Yo, sin embargo, tengo los poderes de curación de mi madre. Por eso me dieron este colgante: la Rosa Negra.

Loki bajo de la mesa. La expresión de su cara era seria, quizá demasiado, pero en un momento cambió a una sonrisa radiante, haciendo que Yuu apartase la mirada.

-¿Te gusta cómo me queda?- preguntó

-¿Eh...¿El qué?

-Las alitas de ángel- aclaró Loki, señalando el objeto que se había puesto en la cabeza- Tengo unas negras también, pero creo que las blancas quedan mejor con la ropa que llevo y mi pelo.

-Es increíble…- susurró Yuu- No sé cómo puedo confiar en ti.

-Porque sabes que soy digno de confianza.

Yuu suspiró.

-Supongo que es eso. Nadie lo diría, pero eres de los mejores monjes del gremio, nada más y nada menos… Incluso los hay por ahí que te llaman el monje blanco…

-¿Y por qué nadie lo diría?

-Es obvio… ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

-Diecisiete.

-Pues tienes edad mental de cinco, primo.

Loki apartó la mirada.

-¿Ah… sí?

-Sí.

-Bueno, Yuu¿y para qué me buscabas?- preguntó el chico, volviendo a mirarla con una sonrisa.

"Que facilidad para cambiar de tema tiene. Es asombroso…"

-Para pedirte un favor- aclaró la monje- Creo que ya sabrás que Prontera e Izlude han sido…

-… ¿conquistadas¿Destruidas¿Tomadas por una bailarina y su ejército?- interrumpió Loki- Sí.

-Bien, y también sabrás que los ejércitos de todos los gremios se encontrarán en las afueras de Izlude dentro de una semana.

-Claro que lo sé.

-Pues bien, yo quería proponerte algo sobre lo que he recibido el permiso de Yamato-sensei, el maestro del gremio.

-Creo que me hago una ligera idea de lo que me estás pidiendo…

-Quiero que vayas a Prontera con algunos más y consigas información sobre los planes de la bailarina. Nos sería de gran ayuda para crear una estrategia de combate conocer algo sobre ella.

-¿No sería mejor que fuese solo?

-¿Y si es peligroso?

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Yuu-chan?

La monje volvió a apartar la mirada, tratando de que no resultase demasiado obvio.

-Era broma, mujer- dijo Loki- En realidad estaré bien: nadie sospecha de mí.

-Haz lo que quieras. Sólo necesitamos información.

-Déjamelo a mí, en seis días estaré en las afueras de Izlude, con toda la información que necesites.

-Genial, gracias- finalizó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y… qué vas a hacer ahora?

Yuu se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces vamos a entrenar- propuso Loki.

-Sabía que dirías eso- rió Yuu.

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdon x haber actualizado tan tardeeeee, en serio sryyyyy .

Este capitulo tenia q haber stado subido desde el viernes o sabado y ya stamos a martes... ugh... q mal. Entre los examenes y q me he pasao l fin d semana d aki pa alla no he podido pasar a limpio este capi en muxo tiempo U.u Pero en fin, aki sta! .

Al fin sale al descubierto cual era el secreto q guardaba Yuu-chan, y, ya pa poner un comentario, a mi m gusta muxo mas como es sin el colgante que con el... esta muxo mas mona con el pelo negro y los ojos mu grandes... se parece a su primo, mi niño kawaii Loki-kun xD

Weno y ya tengo sacados a mis dos primitos . (q majos, ellos) como m gustan hehe. Y su historia s pone mas interesante mas adelante (como m gusta complicar las cosas... xD)

Siento no haber sacado a Ayame y a Ryuu en este capi, pero weno, en el proximo los sacare mas, primero hay una parte con Aki-kun (Akira xD) y luego ya vuelven a la carga... llegando a Payon! . q ls diran sus padres? Hagan sus apuestas, señores xD

En fin, hoy tampoco voy a poner fixa d personaje (es tarde ya, tengo sueño) a ver si en el proximo capitulo hay suerte y pongo alguna ficha xD, asi q tocan los reviews...

**Xanxisk-chan:**

Nyee, gracias x leerme d nuevo .

Pos si, Ayame y Ryuu son monisimos cuando estan juntos... aunq no sean mi pareja favorita m siguen encantando .

Y pos weno, si kieres ver la cosa mas kawaii q les paso espera dos o tres capitulos y ya veras hehe .

Y beso todavia no hay... pero habra, habra (como no, conociendome a mi xDDDD) lo q pasa esq todavia tienen q pasarles muxas cosas, xq los pobres aun no se han dado cuenta d lo q les pasa (sigue Ryuu dandole vueltas a eso d los problemas q le dijo Aki xD)

En fin, esperemos q se espabilen prontito los dos y q se den cuenta ya xD

Weno, cuidate . y a ver si m dejas algun review q me hacen muxa ilu .

Nos vemos en el proximo capi.

PD: Te gusta The Rasmus? O.o Ais, a mi no me gusta xD Me acaba cansando, son todas las canciones iwales . 


	14. Regreso a Payon

**Capítulo 13:**

**Regreso a Payon.**

-Maldita sea…-susurró Akira- No puedo más…

El caballero, que provenía de la zona templada de Prontera, se sentía completamente desfondado entre tanto calor, aún cuando había logrado encontrar un peco-peco que alquilar en Morroc.

Llevaba horas buscando el gremio de los asesinos, oculto entre las arenas del desierto, pero no parecía estar ni siquiera cerca, al menos en apariencia.

-No sé… si seré capaz de encontrar… ese condenado gremio- musitó.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de tu búsqueda?- preguntó una voz.

Akira se volvió para encontrarse con un joven de más o menos su edad vestido inconfundiblemente como un asesino.

-¿De dónde sales?- preguntó el caballero.

-No lo entenderías- respondió el asesino.

-¿Puedes llevarme hasta tu gremio?- pidió Akira.

-¿Por qué quieres ir?

-------------------------------------

-Parece que ya estamos aquí- susurró Ayame- Tendremos que entrar…

-Sí- asintió Ryuu- Ahora sí que no podemos retrasarlo.

-Pero…- se quejó Ayame.

-Tranquila- dijo Ryuu- Si te encierran, yo me encargaré de sacarte de allí.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

El chico quería aparentar seguridad, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Aún así, no podía permitir que encerrasen a Ayame. No tenía muy claro el porqué, pero no podía, así que por lo menos tenía que estar más seguro de sí mismo que ella.

-Venga, vamos.

Ayame dio un paso al frente, vacilante. Le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

-Tengo que ir- susurró- No puedo dejarte ir solo- añadió cuando vio que Ryuu iba a decir algo- No puedo echarme atrás.

-Sólo tranquilízate- pidió Ryuu, cogiéndola de la mano y haciéndola avanzar- No va a pasar nada que una cazadora no pueda solucionar.

-Tienes razón…

Avanzaron hasta la entrada de Payon, y, tras un segundo de vacilación, la cruzaron hasta encontrarse en un espacio vacío entre varias casas.

Varios aldeanos los contemplaron con curiosidad, hasta que alguien los reconoció y gritó algo.

Un grupo de gente comenzó a congregarse a su alrededor, cuchicheando, hasta que cuatro personas fueron hasta ellos.

A Ryuu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sus padres.

Y los de Ayame.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Wemo, aki sta el capi 13. Siento d veras no haber actualizado antes, y tb siento q sea tan cortito (No m mateeeeeeis) Lo q ocurre esq la primera evaluacion aki x spain acaba a principios d diciembre y estoy llena d exameneeees U.u Tengo q studiar mates, sociales, fisica... (q mal s me dan las asignaturas d ciencias, no s x q m las meten obligatorias)

Weno, al menos he sacado un pokito d tiempo xra actualizar, y aunq el capi sea corto... el siguiente tendra muxa emocion! Os lo prometo .

En fin, y ya q stoy, kero responder a algunas preguntas q me han llegado al mail, para q la historia sea mas clara, eh?

**1)¿Por qué Ayame no puede ser cazadora para gobernar Payon?**

Weno... crei q eso kedaba mas o menso claro. La tradicion d Payon dice q el gobernante debe ser archer (xq es una ciudad d archers) y q debe ser el segundo hijo. Al parecer en el presente se desconocen las razones exactas dl porq d lo del segundo hijo, xro parece ser q tiene algo q ver con un gobernante antiguo q decidio q su hijo mayor no podia llegar a ser buen lider e instauro la ley. De todas maneras, x si os lo preguntabais, Ayame tiene una hermana mayor, Mizusawa Yoko (en la historia pondre Yoko Mizusawa), q es archer, aunq la verdad no la veo yo preocupandose demasiado x el gobierno d Payon xD

**2) ¿Cómo se conocieron Akira y Naoko?**

Pos eso saldra mas adelante muy resumido en la historia. Todo lo q puedo decir es q fue en el examen xra caballeros...

**3) Yuu y Loki... Tienen algo raro esos dos¿no?**

En realidad, si. Bastante raro y bastante problematico. La verdad esq la historia d ellos no estaba planeada desde el principio, salio sola y bueno... resulto ser algo muy entretenido para mi de escribir y coloco a estos dos entre los puestos mas altos d mi ranking particular d personajes. La verdad es q son tan monos, ellos...

Hehe, bueno, y sobre esta pregunta no dire muxo mas q ya s vera. D momento podeis hacer conjeturas, a ver si acertais q ocurre, q esto tambien saldra mas adelante en la historia...

**4) ¿Y por qué llamaste a Loki así, si no es un nombre japonés?**

Ahmmm, ya m staba esperando una pregunta asi. La verdad esq el aspecto exterior d Loki (el peinado, el color dl uniforme...) estan basados en alguien con kien yo jugaba al RO hace bastantes meses, y el nick d este chiko en cuestion era Loki. Asi q al Loki d mi historia l llaman asi xq el no kiere q le llamen x su verdadero nombre, el cual si q s japo xD

**5) ¿Y no vas a hacer un especial o algo así?**

Un especial... weno, ahora q me dais la idea, si. Kero hacer un special d navidad. Eso si, kero q salgan Loki y Yuu, xq su epoca es el invierno ( sus cumpleaños son, el d Loki el 1 d Enero y el d Yuu el 31 d Diciembre (s llevan 1 año menos 1 dia)). Eso si, solo lo hare si m da tiempo, q ando mu ajetreada .U Y en primavera intentare hacer uno d Ayame y Ryuu

* * *

Y, en fin, despues d esto, reviewssssssss .

**Xanxisk-chan:**

Holaaaaa . gracias x dejarme revieeeew :-)

Trankila, Loki es d la mar d confianza cuando s trata d Yuu-chan xD La pobre no tiene q dudar d q el l vaya a fallar... aunq kizas si lo haga... xq el en realidad es muxo mas serio d lo k parece xD Esq lo d el humor malo es como unamascara xra ocultar... luces apagadas xra dar mas misterio a la situacion ...oscuros secretos luces encendidas xD

Y weno, Ayame y Ryuu han vuelto, aunq lo mas interesante vendra en el proximo capitulo U con padres inclusive. Uaaaah menuda bronca q les va a caer xDD ...pobres.

Y mientras tanto Aki torrandose en el desierto. Con esa ropa d armadura d lata s va a asar xD Aunq weno, si fuese lord knight levaria mas y s abrasaria dl todo.

Weno, x hoy ya m despido, cuidate y dejame reviews, eh? Nos vemos, byeee


	15. Promesas Incumplidas

**Capítulo 14:**

**Promesas que no se pueden cumplir…**

-Ryuu…- susurró su madre- Así que al final has vuelto.

-Bueno, yo…- comenzó el chico.

La frase quedó interrumpida cuando el jefe de Payon llegó frete a su hija y le pegó un bofetón con tal fuerza que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

Ryuu se arrodilló a su lado y la multitud guardó silencio.

-¡Eres consciente de lo que has hecho?- exclamó el padre de Ayame- ¡Te prohibí expresamente que fueras a ese gremio¡Eres una desobediente que va a ser incapaz de sucederme sólo por un capricho infantil!

-¡Yo nunca he querido gobernar Payon!- gritó la chica- ¡Y no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho¡Es lo más inteligente que he hecho en toda mi vida!

-¡No seas insolente, niña¡Una cría como tú es incapaz de comprender…!

-¡Ya no es una niña, no la llame así!- gritó Ryuu.

-Ryuu…-susurró Ayame.

-No contestes así al jefe- siseó su padre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico, ignorando al hombre.

-No pasa nada- respondió Ayame- Estoy bien- se levantó- Hemos venido solamente porque Prontera e Izlude han sido arrasadas y conquistadas por una bailarina y su ejército. Todos los gremios se están aliando y hemos venido para preguntar si vais a tomar parte. Después, nos iremos.

El líder de Payon agarró a Ayame por un brazo, tirando de ella con violencia.

-¡Tú no te vas a ir a ningún sitio!- gritó- ¡No vas a salir de casa en años, y ni hablar de dejar Payon!

-¡No!- replicó Ayame- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!

-¡Calla y camina!

-¡No!

-¡Déjala ir!- ordenó Ryuu- ¡No se puede obligar a nadie a permanecer encerrado¡Además, yo le prometí que no dejaría que la encerrasen!

-Es mi hija, Tsuruda. Hago lo mejor para ella, aunque a ti no te lo parezca- replicó el líder de Payon- Además, no deberías hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Ryuu apretó los puños con tal fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la piel. ¿Podía él hacer algo?

-La cumpliré- musitó- Te lo aseguro…

El hombre, que no le había oído, volvió a tirar de Ayame para llevarla a casa.

-¡No!- gritó ella- ¡RYUU!

Él quiso acercarse a la cazadora, pero también lo sujetaron.

-¡Soltadla¡Ahora mismo!- exclamó- ¡SOLTADLA!

-Tsuruda-san, yo que tú intentaría educar un poco mejor a tu hijo- dijo el líder de Payon- Debería aprender a respetar a sus mayores.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, arrastró a su hija hasta el palacio.

La multitud, aún cuchicheando, comenzó a alejarse hacia sus respectivas tareas, dejando a los señores Tsuruda y a Ryuu solos en el espacio vacío.

-Vamos a casa- ordenó el padre- Ahí hablaremos, jovencito.

"Podía irme, pero no pienso dejar a Ayame aquí… da igual lo que pase"

Ryuu siguió a sus padres hasta la casa donde había vivido los primeros quince años de su vida. Todo seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, como si la huída del chico hubiera ocurrido un día antes, y que todos los recuerdos de sus dos años de exilio voluntario fueran difusos fragmentos de un sueño.

-Siéntate aquí- ordenó su padre, señalando una silla.

"Al fin y al cabo, nada es igual…"

Ryuu se sentó, mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?- le espetó el hombre.

-Sí- respondió Ryuu- Me fui de casa hace dos años, y sólo he vuelto para pediros que os unáis a la causa de una guerra… ¡Pero yo hago lo que yo quiero, ahora¡No podéis obligarme a irme o a quedarme!

-¡No es eso de lo que estamos intentando hablarte!- interrumpió su madre- Estamos hablando de Ayame Mizusawa…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

O.o avise d q aki iban a pasar cosas gordas... Nu se, habiendo huido d casa d ese modo no los iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos xD Pobres... y lo q aun falta por llegar... os lo digo yo xD

El problema es q en el siguiente capi toca Kaze, asi q hasta dentro de dos no s ve como continua todo este lio... q va a durar para rato xD En fin, no adelantare mas cosas d la historia directa, y como esta vez no tengo reviews para comentar (mandadme, mandadme revieeeews pliz), hablare d varias cosas.

**Especial de navidad: **Este especial intentare publicarlo dentro d tres capitulos, es decir, detras del capitulo 17. La idea principal que tengo es la de ambientar ese capitulo, queva completamente aparte de la historia principal, en el mundo real, no en Rune Midgard (tengo x ahi a los personajes vestidos con uniformes d instituto xD). Quiero sacar a todos los personajes, aunque, bueno, todo el mundo sabe que tengo mis peferencias xD Pero, bueno, esto es solo una idea, y ando bastante atareada con la historia en si, asi que quizas no se publique, y quizas si lo haga, pero intentare hacer todo lo posible!

**Renacimiento: **Bueno, pues solo deciros que hace poco mi priest Aura-chan renacio en RO... ahora es aco high esforzandose por ser high priestess pronto xD (Ahm si, y por mucho q haya gente q lo diga, yo NO m parezco a Yuufa xD)


	16. Libertad

**Capítulo 15: **

**Libertad**

-¡Kaze!

El hechicero se volvió para encontrarse con su maestra, que corría hacia él.

-¿Qué tal va el flujo de magia?- preguntó.

-Creí que sería más difícil, Sakura-sama.

La alta hechicera golpeó el suelo con frustración y su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado.

-¡No, no me llames "sama" tú también!- se quejó- Sé que es el tratamiento dado a los miembros de los trabajos avanzados, pero no quiero aceptar ese título todavía. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya sido correcto dedicar tanto tiempo a perfeccionar mi magia.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sakura-sensei?

-A que he perdido mi infancia y mi adolescencia, entregándome al esfuerzo de emplear mejor mi magia y a hacerla más poderosa. Y ahora… mírame. Estoy rodeada de gente varias décadas mayor que yo, dentro de un consejo de magia, y recibiendo tratamientos de honor que me quedan grandes.

-¿Te arrepientes, Sakura-sensei?

-¿Me arrepiento? A veces sí, a veces no. Hay días en los que estoy contenta conmigo misma: me he convertido en alta hechicera hace apenas unos meses, todavía estoy probando lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Por otro lado, nuestro gremio es liberal, pero el consejo no, y eso es lo que me está entristeciendo ahora mismo. Veo a la gente que pasa por Geffen y Yuno, como parada u objetivo. Todos esos alquimistas, asesinos, cazadores… e incluso otros magos; todos ellos son libres. Pueden viajar a donde quieran, formar grupos, equipos, gremios; pelean juntos, ríen juntos, lloran juntos. Tienen libertad para actuar según lo que creen correcto, esté bien o mal, esté de acuerdo con su gremio o no. Actúan según lo que ellos creen que será lo mejor para las personas que quieren, aunque se perjudiquen a ellos mismos. Yo quiero a la magia, creo en ella, me siento bien usándola, sintiendo ese poder corriendo a través de mis venas como sangre, pero, aún necesitándola, soy una esclava de ella; de mi magia y del consejo.

Kaze miró a la alta hechicera, su largo cabello rubio revuelto por el viento, sus ojos verdes brillantes por la emoción que le causaban las palabras que estaba pronunciando; y supo que su maestra había tomado una decisión de algún tipo.

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso, Sakura-sensei?- murmuró.

-La reunión que se ha estado celebrando aquí estos días ha sido para anunciar mi salida del consejo. Cuando acabe esta guerra se anunciará en público y por fin seré libre… libre para vivir mi vida según mis deseos.

-Pero, Sakura- sensei… si no la sigues perfeccionando… tu magia...

-Se quedará tal cual está. No voy a estudiar para fortalecerla más. No superaré el límite de magia, Kaze, no intentaré ampliarlo. No seré yo la que logre esa fama; y como precio a pagar por vivir mi vida, me parece justo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jooooo, no me echeis la bronca x el capi cortooooo, q esto tenia q ir solo x narices, era un capi especiaaaaal.

Ahora en serio (xD) este capitulo me gusta bastante, m parece q en el salen bastantes frases de esas a las q se las llama "frases para recordar" y cuando escribi esto hace ya muxos meses, kede bastante satisfecha x como kedo.Y ahora, al pasarlo a limpio y retocarlo, m ha vuelto a pasar lo mismo. D todas maneras, no os preocupeis x lo corto q es este capi, el siguiente tampoco es muy largo (sorryyyyy) xro el q viene despues si q lo es . Y ya mas adelante intentare meter el especial d navidad U.u

Lo q pasa esq existe un ligero problema con el special... ahora os cuento

Ya sabeis q la parte d la historia x la q vamos ahora la escribi hace muxo, y el problema esq yo creo los personajes y ellos van creciendo solos... es decir, q van madurando y cambiando poco a poco x las cosas q pasan, d manera q no acaban la historia siendo iwales d como la empezaron. Y por eso, despues d 327 pags d 1ª parte y casi 60 d segunda... hay cambios en algunos personajes (sobre todo s nota en Loki-kun) q sin la evolucion q han sufrido a lo largo d la historia kedan... raros...

Yo os aviso, si aun asi kereis q lo ponga...

Y weno, lo siento muxo, xro en este capi no tengo tiempo pa comentar reviews, asiqen el proximo respondere a las d este capi y a las q token alla (si hay alguna...)

En fin, saludos!


	17. Culpa

**Capítulo 16:**

**Culpa**

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ayame con…?- preguntó Ryuu, sorprendido.

-¿Contigo?- susurró su madre- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí que no tuviese nada que ver…!

-Me la encontré en el bosque y me ha estado acompañando, eso es todo…- explicó Ryuu, no muy seguro.

-¡Pero tú crees que nosotros somos tontos?- gritó su padre- ¡Crees que somos tan ilusos como para no fijarnos en cómo la miras¡Se nota demasiado, Ryuu!

-¡Yo no estoy tomando a nadie por tonto!- protestó Ryuu, ignorando la segunda parte de la frase.

-¡Y por qué, si no, evades las partes de la pregunta que eres incapaz de negar?- replicó el hombre- Soy tu padre, y no has cambiado tanto como para que no te reconozca. Todavía sigues queriendo cosas que nunca podrás tener

El chico se levantó de sopetón, haciendo caer la silla al suelo, y subió por las escaleras a la habitación que había sido la suya antes de irse.

Seguía igual.

Todo seguía igual.

Pero nada era lo mismo.

-¡Ayame!

-¡Eres tonta?

-¡Estúpida desobediente¿¡Quién te manda dejar de ser arquera?

-¡No ves que ahora no podrás gobernar Payon?

"Dejadme en paz… Yo no quiero gobernar Payon… Dejad que Yoko lo haga, no yo"

La mente de Ayame se encontraba en otro lugar, quizás la mejor manera de ignorar las enfadadas palabras de sus padres.

-¡Oh, por favor, no sé ni qué hacer contigo!

-¡Es todo por culpa del chico, que la ha arrastrado a todo esto!

-Sólo me lo encontré- susurró Ayame, rompiendo su silencio- Él no tuvo nada que ver. No le echéis la culpa.

-¡Tiene tanta culpa como tú!

-¡Culpa de qué?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

se arrodilla Vuelvo a sentirlo x los capis cortooooos. No lo hago a posta, en serio, es solo q en esta parte s cambia muxo d escenario, y para dar hincapie a ciertas partes d la historia, tengo q cortar cuando la escena d unos personajes acaba y empieza la d otros... I'm so sorry >. 

En fin, voy adelantando... el siguiente capitulo va a ser bastante mas largo (en los documetos d word ocupa bastante mas q este), el proximo sera uno cortito d Ryuu, y despues tocara uno mas largo con Ayame (este es un capi medio kawaii n.n) El especial d navidad intentare empezar a escribirlo esta semana, ya q antes no he podido xq taba scribiendo una historia corta xa un concurso d cuentos aki en burgos (spain xD). X si kereis saber algo d esta historia, es batante corta (3 caras d folio y medio) y trata sobre una chica joven de finales del s XVIII, principios del XIX cuya gran pasion es escribir y s ve rechazada x ello hasta q al final su marido (20 años mayor q ella) s lo prohíbe U.u El titulo es "Luz", y weno, a ver si todavia stoy n fexa d entregarla, q me parece q voy tarde xD

En fin, y ahora voy con los reviews, q no m dio tiempo a comentarlos en el capi anterior (sryyyyyyyy)

**Yuffie Shiba:**

Te dejo peor ahora? En serio? xD Uy, todavia podemos complicarlo mas (con estos dos y con otros q yo m se q creo q nadie sospecha d lo q son xDDD)

Y Ayame y Ryuu, lo q se dice reclutar a muxos arqueros no han conseguido, no, los pobres. S patean Rune-Midgard pa ir a Payon y luego los reciben tan bien q da gusto xDDD Kaze x lo menos si q ha conseguido reclutar gente... algo es algo xD

Y en cuanto a lo del special d navidad... ya conte los problemas q podia haber (salen en las notas del anterior capi) eso si, si aun asi kereis q scriba, yo loscribo xD

o y sigue leyendo pliz, q esto sta aun empezando (y terminara), seguire actualizando si m seguis leyendo.

Y pa todos mirada hipnotica dejadme revieeeews xD


	18. Asi que te preocupas por mi

**Capítulo 17:**

"**Te preocupas por mí…"**

-Así que tú solo¿no?- preguntó Yamato-sensei, maestro del gremio de los monjes.

-Eh… ¡sí!- respondió Loki, ilusionado- ¡Voy solo, puedo ir solo perfectamente!

-Por lo menos confiarán en ti…- suspiró el hombre- Está bien, Yume, puedes ir.

-Yo quiero adelantarme al ejército- comentó Yuu- Tengo que reunirme con alguien antes.

-Si eso es lo que necesitas, Hikari…

-¡Entonces, vayamos juntos, prima!- propuso Loki- Prontera está tan cerca que no hace falta tele transportarse.

"Oh, maldita sea¿cómo puede alguien ser tan alegre en tiempos de guerra?"

La monje siguió a su primo fuera del gremio y a través de los verdes campos de Prontera.

"Hay algo… extraño… aquí…"

Loki, que también parecía haberlo notado, se detuvo, alerta.

-Hay algo- anunció, ajustándose las correas de su guante-garra- Algo malo y feo que se acerca.

- Me encanta tu sentido del humor- comentó Yuu- ¿Pierdes la compostura alguna vez?

-A veces sí- murmuró el chico, repentinamente serio- Soy capaz de matar, cuando se trata de…- suspiró- Estoy hablando en serio. Prepara el arma, porque lo que se acerca no es precisamente un poring.

-Lo noto…

Algo cortó las copas de varios árboles a su alrededor, dejando ver a los dos monjes que era lo que se les venía encima.

Baphomet.

Yuu retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

-¿Eh?- susurró Loki- ¿Qué hace este… angelito… aquí?

-Creo que nos ha visto.

-A por él, entonces.

-¡Cómo dices?

-¡A pito pito gorgorito¡Entretenlo, que yo me encargo de hacerle picadillo la cabeza!

-¡Maldigo tu sentido del humor!

-¡Creí que te gustaba!

-Te mentía.

Loki sonrió y se giró hacia Baphomet, clavando durante un segundo sus ojos verdes en su prima.

-Y si ves que las cosas se ponen feas… Tele transpórtate a un lugar seguro… donde sea¿entendido?- susurró.

"¿Eh…?"

-¡Vamos!- apremió Loki.

-¡Invoco a las esferas espirituales!- recitó Yuu, concentrándose durante un segundo.

Cinco círculos brillantes rodearon a la monje, cuyo corto cabello rubio, o al menos la ilusión de éste, se agitó movido por un viento que sólo ella podía sentir.

Invocó y lanzó las esferas espirituales contra Baphomet una y otra vez mientras Loki trataba de trepar por el cuerpo del monstruo hasta su cabeza y punto débil.

-¡Cuidado, detrás!- gritó Yuu, sumida de repente en pánico.

Loki logró apartarse a tiempo para no recibir un golpe que habría sido mortal, pero resultó herido en el brazo derecho, su fuente principal de ataque y magia.

-¡SANAR!- gritó Yuu, dejando salir gran parte de su energía en forma de hechizo de curación.

El brazo de su primo se curó al instante, pero Yuu cayó arrodillada, agotada por el esfuerzo.

Lo normal era liberar energía poco a poco, no toda de una vez, ya que si se hacía de ese modo el consumo era menor y se evitaba la pérdida de fuerza.

Era la primera lección que se enseñaba a los jóvenes acólitos, ya que si la energía era liberada de un golpe, el usuario quedaba exhausto e indefenso.

Como Yuu.

Las esferas espirituales que había invocado se desvanecieron con un soplo, y los ojos de Baphomet pasaron del molesto monje que trataba de trepar por su espalda a la indefensa jovencita medio caída en el suelo.

-¡Muévete!- gritó Loki, intentando llamar la atención del monstruo clavándole su arma una y otra vez en la espalda, cosa de la que él parecía no inmutarse- ¡Maldita sea, Yuu, por favor, aparta de ahí¡Por lo que más quieras, te va a matar¡YUU!

-¡No… puedo… moverme!- intentó gritar la monje.

"Pero si muero… y te he salvado a ti… Al menos así…"

-¡Yuu?- exclamó alguien.

Alguien que vestía un uniforme que destellaba bajo el sol de la tarde se acercaba seguida por un grupo de personas.

"Naoko… No llegarás a tiempo… Si tan sólo…"

Baphomet, que la estaba observando, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella sujetando su guadaña con firmeza.

-¡Ahora, Yuu, muévete ahora!- chilló Loki- ¡Yuu Hikari, TIENES que moverte¡No puedes estar tan débil como hace un rato!

Yuu miró a su primo sin comprender, y vio que su mano brillaba débilmente. La estaba curando, a pesar de que su poder curativo con magia blanca no era muy fuerte. Y, en efecto, se veía capaz de saltar llegada la ocasión.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, esperando a que Baphomet se decidiese a golpear, y, cuando lo hizo, esquivó el mandoble saltando hacia un lado y golpeando el peludo brazo del monstruo.

-¡Muy bien, Yuu-chan!- exclamó Loki- ¡Te regalaré unas alitas de ángel cuando todo esto acabe!

-¡Cállate y ataca!- replicó la monje, recuperándose lentamente con su magia sanadora- ¡Si no, te matarán antes de que puedas darme nada!

En ese momento llegó Naoko, lanza en mano, y seguida por un grupo de caballeros, espadachines, cruzados, altos caballeros y paladines.

-¿De dónde sales?- preguntó Yuu.

-Pasaba por aquí- respondió la caballera con una sonrisa- Y pensé que Baphomet no debía corretear por los campos de Prontera, o al menos no es muy común, así que decidí quitarlo del medio- bromeó.

-Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida. ¡Yo os cubro!- propuso Yuu, invocando nuevas esferas espirituales.

Su energía no estaba ni mucho menos repuesta del todo, pero podía pelear y encargarse de sanar a los caballeros y demás que atacaban a Baphomet.

La batalla se volvió en contra del monstruo, que sangraba por varias profundas heridas.

Según lo que Yuu pudo ver, Loki había alcanzado el cráneo del animal, pero era incapaz de romper el duro hueso.

Tras un rato, pareció ocurrírsele algo, y, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, hundió su guante-garra hasta el fondo de uno de los ojos del ser, lanzándolo despedido directamente a los pies de Yuu, que lo miró, durante todo el tiempo que se lo permitió la batalla, con asco.

Baphomet se sacudió, tratando de tirar al monje al suelo, pero Loki entrecerró los ojos los ojos y se concentró durante un segundo.

-¡LOKI, MALDITA SEA, APÁRTATE DE AHÍ!- chilló Yuu, olvidándose por un momento del caos a su alrededor.

-¡Aléjate, Yuu¡Todos!- exclamó él- ¡Invoco a la esfera espiritual!

Los que peleaban contra el monstruo se alejaron, formando un círculo alrededor de Baphomet, que rugía y se agitaba, tratando de zafarse de Loki.

-¡Se puede saber qué intentas?- gritó Yuu, la única que había quedado dentro del círculo- ¡Las esferas espirituales nunca han sido tu fuerte, Takeru, no podrás matarlo sólo con eso!

Haciendo caso omiso, su primo volvió a concentrarse.

-¡Lanzamiento de esfera espiritual!

La bola de energía se introdujo en la cuenca vacía del ojo de Baphomet, que, con una última sacudida lanzó a Loki por los aires antes de gritar de dolor y caer al suelo llevándose varias ramas de árbol por delante.

Loki se golpeó contra la rama de un árbol y cayó a un montón de arbustos estrepitosamente mientras un fuerte hedor a carne quemada inundaba la zona.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Yuu, corriendo hacia su primo, que trataba de levantarse.

-Yuu-chan…- dijo él- Si va a ser verdad que te preocupas por mí…

La chica apartó la mirada, apurada, tratando de ocultar lo ruborizada que estaba.

-Si va a resultar cierto lo que dicen- gruñó- Mala hierba nunca muere…

-¡Eh, vamos, prima, ten compasión de mí¡Tendré que ir a por unas alas de ángel nuevas! Las que tenía se han chafado un poco… y las negras no me sientan tan bien.

"¡Por dios¡Y luego dicen que la familia se parece!" quiso decir la chica.

-Supongo que podrán arreglarse- susurró Loki, alisando las plumas con los dedos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

U.u Pido disculpas x la espera, xro esq taba d vacaciones y sin conexion (>. ) asi q no podia actualizar pide perdon de nuevo

Weno, xro al menos este capi ha sido bastante mas largo q los anteriores, q habian kedao mu pekeños y no daban pa nada... entre la falta d tiempo y las exigencias del guion... buf...

Cuando la historia avance un poco mas, los capitulos se haran mas largos (o eso creo recordar de lo q tengo escrito xD) porque no habra tantos cambios d personaje, ademas d ya entrar al giro d argumento principal, por asi decirlo O.o

Y en cuanto al capitulo d hoy (regalo d año nuevo xDDD), pos a parte de un Bapho extraño triscando x los campos de Prontera x q le apetece,no hay mucho q comentar... Los protas s juntan d nuevo . y s descubren mas cosas sobre Loki y Yuu-chan xD

Ahm si, y otra cosa para ir aclarando algo q vendra despues: las madres d Loki y Yuu son hermanas (las dos altas sacerdotisas de la familia Hikari), x eso Loki-kun s apellida Yume (el apellido d su padre). Vale, eso es obvio xD. Pero x la misma regla d 3, Yuu no deberia llevar el apellido d su madre (Mayura Hikari), sino el de su padre (Makoto Kinoshita), xo el hecho es q no lo hace. (toda esta parrafada pa decir q Yuu lleva el apellido d su madre... q mal stoy xD)

En cuanto al especial d navidad... lo cierto es q deberia ser el siguiente capi, xo todavia tengo q acabar d escribirlo, pasarlo a pc y publicarlo, asi q se retrasara bastante, aunq intentare tenerlo para lo antes posible, y lo mas seguro es q vaya actualizando capis con la historia original mientras lo preparo todo.

Y ahora... tengo reviews . Asi q voy a ponerme con ellos...

* * *

**Kail Condition Zero:**

Hola n.n Weno, m alegro d q vayas siguiendo mi fic, de verdad, m alegra muxo saber q hay gente a la q le gusta mi fic y q lo va siguiendo a pesar d q no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle. Y es x esa falta d tiempo x la q no actualizo tanto como m gustaria (en tiempos d clase tengo q studiar y para colmo en las vacaciones me voy a Madrid) pero q conste q la historia s esta publicando y seguira (espero) hasta el final (y va a ser larga)

Sobre los capis cortos, eso es a medias culpa mia y exigencias del guion xD Me explico, este fic sta escrito originalmente en papel, y en realidad en un principio no pensaba publicarlo. Cuando acabe la historia sobre papel decidi pasarla a ordenador, y ya de paso, publicarla aqui. X esto tuve q dividir los capitulos originales, q son 7 (327 pags en total) en varios mas pequeños para q se pudiesen leer mejor. La decision q tome fue la de acabar un capitulo cada vez q el punto de vista cambiase (x ejemplo, este capi va desde el punto d vista de Yuu, todo lo q ella ve y siente, nada mas, aunq Naoko y Loki andenx ahi, no se ve lo q ellos sienten, kiza, como muxo, lo q Yuu cree q sienten), y, weno, ultimamente los puntos de vista van cambiando mas q nunca (sobre todo d Ayame a Ryuu) y x eso los capitulos se han kedado en nada. Aunq tb se q podia haber juntado 2 mini-capitulos en uno para tener algo mas largo, como ya hice en un capitulo anterior (cuando Aki encontraba al assa), pero teniendo en cuenta q taba en examenes, decidi publicar los capitulos mas cortos y mas seguido para q se viese q seguia actualizando el fic.

X eso digo q la culpa es mitad y mitad del fic y mia xD

Weno, y ya buscare tu fic y lo leere en cuanto encuentre un ratillo .

* * *

En fin, y tras esta parrafada excesiva, m despido hasta el proximo capi (toca Ryuu!) 


	19. Nunca es demasiado tarde

**Capítulo 18:**

**Nunca es demasiado tarde.**

Ryuu sabía que alguien venía antes de que la puerta se abriese. Había oído los pasos, pero no se había movido.

-Ryuu- llamó su madre- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- inquirió Ryuu.

-La que hace una madre a su hijo cuando éste no parece muy animado. ¿Y la respuesta es…?

-Podrías decir que tengo… problemas.

Ryuu sabía lo que iba a preguntar su madre a continuación, pero aún así, se le cortó la respiración durante un segundo al escucharlo.

-¿Ayame Mizusawa?

-Ayame- asintió Ryuu con un suspiro.

-¿Y en qué consiste el problema?- preguntó su madre.

-No… lo sé.- admitió Ryuu.

"Creo que esto me recuerda a cierta conversación con Akira…"

-Y… ¿no será que te has enamorado de ella?

Ryuu deseó que se abriese la tierra y se lo tragase, cosa que, como era de suponer, no ocurrió. Le hubiese gustado encontrarse en cualquier parte menos allí, con su madre preguntándole sobre algo que no era completamente capaz de averiguar. O tal vez no quería saberlo.

-No lo sé- respondió, esperando que fuese suficiente.

-¿Y qué es para ti el amor?- preguntó la mujer- ¿Cómo lo describirías con palabras?

-¡A qué viene eso?- exclamó Ryuu, sonrojándose intensamente.

-¿Y por qué te ruborizas ahora?- preguntó su madre.

-¿…Cómo?

-Antes estabas tan ocupando pensando en si quieres o no quieres a Ayame Mizusawa que casi ni te has dado cuenta, una vez comenzado a pensarlo, de sentir vergüenza por ello- hizo una pausa- Tú le prometiste algo¿no?

-Que no dejaría que la encerrasen- dijo Ryuu

-¿Vas a cumplirla?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estaba aterrorizada. Tenía miedo de que la encerrasen, y le prometí que no lo permitiría, y…

-¿Y?

-…no quiero que sufra, ni que le hagan daño.

-Y si alguien quisiese hacerle daño¿le matarías?

-Sí.

-¿Morirías?

-…Supongo.

-Entonces deberías ir y arreglártelas para sacar a Ayame Mizusawa de su casa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque tú mismo has contestado a mi pregunta anterior- se volvió hacia su hijo- Espera hasta que no haya nadie por la calle y ayúdala a huir. Y, sobre todo, no le digas ni una palabra a tu padre. Sabes que él no está de acuerdo con la idea de que tú y la hija de los Mizusawa crucéis ni una mirada. Recuerda como se puso al saber que la llamabas por el nombre.

-Sí, yo también lo recuerdo.

-Pero sabes que en el fondo te quiere…

-Ya, supongo que sí…

-Te compró un arco por si volvías, Ryuu. Uno de esos arcos exclusivos para cazadores. Por lo que veo, ya tienes uno, pero supongo que no te importará llevártelo. Te lo daré después¿vale?

-Está bien.

La mujer se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

-Y, Ryuu…- dijo, con la mano apoyada en el picaporte- Después de pensarlo, me alegro que hayas logrado convertirte en cazador, y lamento… como me puse aquel día. No recordaba… que mis padres no me dejaron ir a Comodo para hacer el examen de bailarina por ser demasiado joven, y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba ya casada y tú habías nacido…- abrió la puerta y se fue.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde- respondió Ryuu antes de que ésta se cerrara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Por una vez, no voy a poner notas xDDDDD

Mas q nada xq stoy actualizando dos capitulos a la vez... Asi q si seguis esta seccion, hasta el proximo capi nada xDDDD


	20. Gracias por venir a buscarme

**Capítulo 19:**

**Gracias por venir a buscarme…**

_Ayame tenía trece años, a apenas tres meses de cumplir los catorce, y ya era arquera._

_Enseguida había aprendido a manejar el arco, podría decirse que había sabido disparar antes que andar, pues sus comienzos habían sido a escondidas, aprendiendo de la práctica con un viejo arco de su padre._

_Y hace dos meses había superado la prueba, y desde entonces entrenaba en los bosques de Payon, con la única compañía de Yume-chan, su pequeño Lunatic._

_Pero aquel día no podía entrenar, ni siquiera practicar el tiro al blanco: su mascota había desaparecido, y debía buscarla._

_-¡Yume-chan!- llamó a través del bosque._

_Llevaba dos horas buscando. ¡Dos horas! Y ella nunca se alejaba demasiado de Payon, ya que no le estaba permitido._

_Cayó arrodillada. No podía seguir así; tenía que volver y buscar ayuda de nuevo, aunque seguramente le dirían lo mismo que la última vez, que Yume-chan ya volvería._

_-¿Tú no eres la hija pequeña de los Mizusawa?- preguntó una voz a su espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_La niña se volvió para encontrarse con un chico conocía de vista, según decían, el mejor de Payon en tiro con arco._

_Vestía el típico uniforme de arquero y llevaba el pelo corto, con un flequillo algo más largo cubriéndole un ojo, y de color castaño oscuro. Sus ojos tenían un tono grisáceo, aunque según la luz del sol, desprendían reflejos azulados y verdosos._

_-Sólo estoy buscando a mi mascota…- comenzó la chica, intentando recordar el nombre del arquero._

_-Tsuruda- aclaró él- Me llamo Ryuu Tsuruda, Mizusawa._

_-¿Te importa llamarme Ayame?- preguntó la chica- No me gusta que me llamen por el apellido. No sé por qué… pero me suena muy frío._

_-Está bien- accedió él._

_-¿Y puedo… llamarte por el nombre… Ryuu?_

_-Si quieres, Ayame-san…_

_-¡No, "san", no!- protestó la chica- ¿Por qué me llamas así?_

_-Eres la hija del jefe- respondió Ryuu- Y mi padre…_

_-¡Entonces, hasta que me llames Ayame a secas, te llamaré Ryuu-chan!- rió la arquera._

_-¡Eh, no¡"Chan" suena a chica!- gruñó él._

_-¡Te lo has buscado, Ryuu-chan!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sí!_

_-¡No tienes nada que decir, niña!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

_-¡No!_

_-¡Sí!_

_-¡No!_

Ayame abrió los ojos y se incorporó. ¿Por qué había soñado con eso¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida sin ni siquiera taparse con una manta? Tenía frío…

Se acercó hasta la ventana y la cerró.

"Ya es de noche…"pensó.

-¿Ayame¿Estás despierta?- llamó una voz.

-Hola, Yoko- respondió la cazadora, yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

Yoko Mizusawa, su hermana un año mayor, entró en la habitación.

Su cabello también era blanco, pero tenía brillos azueles claros, su piel no era tan pálida como la de Ayame y sus ojos eran tan marrones como los del padre de ambas, aunque una sombra de violeta de escondía en el fondo de sus iris.

Era arquera, pero nunca llevaba el uniforme reglamentario, sino que, como en aquella ocasión, vestía kimonos, y su hermana nunca la había visto disparar un arco.

-Te queda bien ese camisón- observó, sentándose en la cama- Deberías ponerte un vestido más a menudo.

Ayame observó el camisón que llevaba puesto: negro, de tirantes, y largo hasta las rodillas.

-Supongo- suspiró.

-¿Sabes qué? Mamá y papá están que trinan- comentó Yoko, cambiando de tema- Su hija se ha vuelto rebelde y ya no es la candidata perfecta para el gobierno de Payon.

-La línea de sucesión del segundo hijo es una tontería- replicó Ayame- Tú siempre has sido una candidata perfecta. Yo nunca quise…

-El problema es que les has decepcionado- explicó Yoko- Están obstinados con el "no puedes"

-¿Qué?

-No te está permitido hacer nada- aclaró Yoko- No puedes ser cazadora; no puedes ir a la guerra, ni siquiera salir de casa; y, ante todo, no puedes estar con Tsuruda, por muy guapo que sea.

-¡Cómo?

-Que es muy guapo¿no te lo parece, hermanita? Porque…

-Sí, pero…- comenzó Ayame- ¡Demonios, Yoko, yo no te he preguntado eso¿En qué sentido dices que no puedo… estar con él?

-¡No me digas que no lo sabes!- se sorprendió Yoko- Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que tienes dieciséis años y todavía no te han besado… cuando a tu edad la mayoría de la gente está pensando en…

-¡YOKO!- exclamó, muerta de vergüenza mientras su hermana lloraba de risa, con las manos sobre la tripa.

-Es que… es tan divertido… hacerte pasar vergüenza…- logró decir.

-¿Y tú qué harías?- preguntó Ayame.

-¿Sobre qué?- quiso saber su hermana.

-Si estuvieras en mi caso¿huirías¿O te quedarías aquí?

En ese momento, algo golpeó la ventana, y cuando Ayame se volvió, se encontró con un par de halcones volando en el exterior.

-Ryuu…- susurró, corriendo hacia la ventana.

-Supongo que ahí tienes tu respuesta, hermanita- dijo Yoko.

Ayame no respondió y abrió la ventana. Había sabido desde el principio lo que quería hacer. Quería irse con Ryuu. Quería alejarse de Payon. Quería volver con Naoko, con Akira, con Yuu, con Kaze. Con Ryuu.

Los halcones entraron en la habitación a la vez que la chica se asomaba a la ventana.

-¿Ryuu…?- llamó.

-Ayame- respondió él- ¿Todavía quieres irte?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo la chica- Pero la puerta que da a la calle está cerrada; no puedo salir…

-¿Por qué no saltas para que él te coja?- propuso Yoko, asomándose también a la ventana- No estamos muy altos.

-¡Yoko¿¡Cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Dejándote caer…

-No es una idea mala del todo- comentó Ryuu- Si estás segura de no hacerte daño…

-Pero… mi arco… me lo han quitado…- recordó Ayame- ¿Qué hago?

-No te preocupes por eso- la tranquilizó Ryuu- Tengo un arco nuevo y pensaba vender el viejo, así que puedes quedártelo. Y flechas tengo de sobra, así que no hay problema.

-Está bien¡voy a ponerme el uniforme!

La chica se acercó a su atuendo de cazadora, doblado cuidadosamente sobre una silla, pero, antes de que pudiera cambiarse, oyó un sonido de pasos proveniente de una habitación cercana.

-¡Mierda!- susurró Yoko- ¡No tienes tiempo para cambiarte¡Mamá y papá deben de habernos oído hablar con Tsuruda¡Tienes que irte¡Vamos¡Ya te cambiarás después!

Ayame asintió y guardó el uniforme en su bolsa, corriendo, acto seguido, hacia la ventana y encaramándose al alféizar.

-¡Ryuu¿¡Estás seguro de que puedes cogerme?- preguntó, intentando no hablar muy alto.

-¡Piensas salir en camisón?- exclamó Ryuu.

-Vienen mis padres¡no hay tiempo!- respondió Ayame, cerrando los ojos y saltando.

La chica nunca supo cómo, pero Ryuu logró cogerla y no caer en el intento.

-Gracias- susurró Ayame- Gracias por venir a buscarme.

-No hay… de qué.

-¡Corred!- dijo Yoko desde arriba- ¡Se han dado cuenta de que pasa algo¡Yo los entretendré!

Ayame y Ryuu asintieron y se alejaron corriendo.

A cada paso que daba, la chica notaba una punzada de dolor en los pies, ya que no había tenido tiempo de calzarse, pero no podía dejar que eso la entretuviera; tenía que alejarse de Payon antes de que la llevasen de vuelta…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Weeee, aki d nuevo, esta vez subiendo dos capitulos a la vez (uno d ellos es mu corto)

Ayame y Ryuu, Ayame y Ryuu... Me encantaba la historia de estos dos mientras la iba escribiendo, aunque en realidad, mi pareja favorita d este fic sea otra (kien adivinal cual? PD: Algo raro...xDDD)

Y al fin huyen de Payon... ya falta menos para q Izayoi (la mala) haga aparicion... Izayoi-san!

Y ahora, la pregunta del millon... por q he subido 2 capis a la vez?

Pos, mas q nada, xq estos dos capitulos tenian q ir separados xro juntos, en el pack de "empiezo a descubrir lo q siento" xDDD Es algo logico xDDDD

Y ahora, una noticia:

Como m aburro muxo en clase (Cicatrices nacio en mis clases d el año pasado), empece una historia corta sobre RO con un personaje q cree para un juego con el RPG Maker (programa xa la creacion de rpgs...). El personaje, en el juego original Lágrimas de Luz, es una bailarina y cantante cuya habilidad con la danza era llamada "don de los dioses", xro q fue tachada d arte endemoniado tras quemarse un local donde ella actuaba, siendo ella la unica superviviente, y que, desde entonces, no vuelve a actuar. Al pasar este personaje al mundo d RO, por supuesta, esta chica es dancer, y baila de tal manera q es tanto adoradacomo envidiada, y tambien es una artista de la lucha, muriendo sus enemigos con una sonrisa en la cara, pero tras el incendio, se hunde en la desesperacion y no llega a ser ni la sombra de lo q fue. La historia, como se puede ver x el resumen, es de tinte algo tragico, y como ya he dicho, corta (posiblemente la cortare en d 1 a 3 capitulos). La personalidad d la protagonista, d nombre Freya (no, no utilizare nombres japos en esta), tiene un cierto aire a Yuu-chan, aunq kiza s acerque mas a la d Luz (protagonista d una historia corta q escribi para un concurso, q trataba d una chica del s. XIX q deseaba libertad) o, sobre todo, a la de Hailene (vampira de una historia antigua mia llamada "Las Alas de la Muerte", d personalidad depresiva y traumatizada, sombra d lo alegre q un dia fue). Yuu y Luz tienen mas el aire melancolico, y el del quiero y no puedo, y Hailene el caracter oscuro y depresivo, Freya esta entre los dos.

Espero q podais leer ese futuro fic entre actualizacion y actualizacion, xo ese si, si esta en mas d un capitulo, tardara bastante mas en actualizar (este es mi prioridad)

En cuanto al juego d RPG Maker... no ha visto nunca la luz y falta mucho para q lo haga xDDD Si algun dia no tengo nada especial q decir en esta seccion, ya lo comentare x aki... (esos guiones mios tan monos...)

Y tras esto, los reviews .

* * *

**Makuro:**

o M alegro d q te guste la historia y la sigues (saberlo m ilusiona, aunq lo repita siempre, es cierto)

Y respecto a por q no actualizo muy seguido... pos es xq ya he vuelto d las vacaciones d navidad, y estoy saturada con deberes d nuevo... Eso si, si hay tiempo, siempre habra un capitulo nuevo. Sry x haceros esperar tanto... >. 

**lesterxD:**

Vaya, m alegro d q te guste . A ver si la sigues leyendo n.n

**Yuffie Shiba:**

Weno, espero q con esto s cure un poco tu ansiedad xDDD Ya han salido d Payon, y eso deja resuelto un lio... hasta el siguiente xDDD

La parrafada d Sakura... yo tambien la adoro . Lastima q mi high wiz favorita salga tan poco en la historia... pero sus frases son d mis favoritas, junto con alguna d Izayoi (sera mala xro a veces dice cosas muy ciertas), d Ryuu, d Loki (el caracter happy es una mascara, en realidad es mi niño favorito d ojos grandes y verdes .), y como no, d Ayame y d Yuu-chan.

En el 17... pos si, sobre todo los padres d Ayame, q son muy radicales respecto a todo el rollo de gobernar Payon... Los padres d Ryuu son distintos. Su padre tiene mucho caracter, pero en el fondo, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, se preocupa por su hijo y respeta sus opiniones. Su madre, como ya se ha visto en el capi anterior, es maja, y en parte ve en su hijo la realizacion del sueño que ella no pudo cumplir, el de ser algo mas que una arquera (ole, q wai ha kedao eso xDDDD)

Wohoho... Y el capi d la lucha tambien me gusto muxo escribirlo. Sobre todo algunas partes, como las d _Loki-kun¡A pito pito gorgorito¡Entretenlo, que yo me encargo de hacerle picadillo la cabeza/ Yuu: Maldigo tu sentido del humor/ Loki-kun: Crei que te gustaba/ Yuu-chan: Te mentia _o tambien la parte que piensa Yuu de _"Pero si muero... y te he salvado a ti... Al menos asi..." _monisimo... Tambien me gustan las partes en las q Loki pasa d estar totalmente serio a decir estupideces. Mirada divertida Por que sera...? Y Yuu-chan, si, es la mar d maja, la niña. El problema es que lo pasa muy mal, y no lo merece... (Eso ya llegara mas adelante, aunque tampoco es que su vida haya sido un camino de rosas. En realidad, para saber q le pasa, solo hay que afirmar lo que se intuye... Q raro suena xD)

Bueno, y con lo q ha tocado ahora d Ayame y Ryuu estaras satisfecha x el momento, no? xD Como dije... han resuelto un lio... hasta el siguiente xDDDD Todavia tienen q dar mucha lata esos dos xDDD Falta una de las cosas mas importantes... y cuando esa acabe, con todo el pesar de mi corazon, esos dos tendran un descansito para poder profundizar algo en las historias de otros personajes (no dejaran d salir, xo lo haran un pokito menos), q seran Akira, Izayoi, Loki y Yuu, sobre todo. Pero repito, eso no sera hasta bastante despues, y estos dos seguiran saliendo (tendran un duelo para ver quien es el mas poderoso y to xDDD)

o Y el especial d navidad sigue en proceso... Como siga asi, va a acabar siendo un especial d Primavera xDDDDD (nah, en cuanto este, lo subo xD)

Weno, y eso es todo, creo he metido una parrafada q ni Sakura-sensei xD

Hasta la proxima


	21. Claramente

**Capítulo 20:**

**Claramente**

Se alejaron de Payon todo lo que pudieron durante esa noche y todo el día siguiente, sin detenerse ni siquiera para comer, pero cuando el sol se puso de nuevo, decidieron parar durante unas horas, aunque no arriesgarse a encender una hoguera.

Ayame se sentó, envolviéndose en la manta que Ryuu le había obligado a llevar nada más salir de Payon para que no se resfriase con el camisón y escondió los pies para que el chico no los viese.

-Un momento… hay sangre en el suelo- observó Ryuu.

"Oh, mierda. ¡Por qué no he pensado en eso?"

-Será el rastro de algún animal herido- mintió la chica- Por cierto; voy a cambiarme.- se levantó.

Trató de alejarse de Ryuu durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para detener la hemorragia y que él no se diese cuenta de su herida, pero el chico la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-La sangre es tuya¿verdad?

Ayame tragó saliva. Nunca había visto a Ryuu tan serio.

-No…- trató de mentir la chica.

-Mira, Ayame, seré muchas cosas, pero tonto no. Si el rastro te sigue cuando caminas, la sangre es tuya.

-No es mi rastro…

-¡Maldita sea, Ayame, soy cazador¡Sé seguir rastros!

Ayame suspiró. Había perdido. No podía ser lo suficientemente consistente al mentir con Ryuu mirándola de aquella forma.

"Parece preocupado… se preocupa y me reprocha que no le deje preocuparse"

-…los pies…- susurró, sentándose en el tocón de un árbol- No es nada, sólo me he hecho un poco de daño porque no estoy acostumbrada a caminar sin zapatos, y…

-¡Pero tú estás loca¿¡A quién se le ocurre caminar tanto tiempo sin zapatos?

-¡Deja de tratarme como a una niña¡Ya soy lo bastante mayor como para…!

-¿…para destrozarte los pies caminando descalza porque eres tan adulta como para apretar los dientes y no quejarte? Te enfadas porque dices que te trato como a una niña, pero en el fondo, eres tú la que actúa como tal- hizo una pausa- Puede que al principio pensase que no estabas preparada para todo esto, pero luego me di cuenta de que yo soy igual de niño que tú, así que no puedo pensar que lo seas. Pero cuando intentas hacerte la adulta, acabas comportándote como una…

-Como una idiota¿no? Soy absolutamente idiota… ya lo sé…

Ryuu se fue un momento y volvió con un rollo de venda.

-¿Quieres que te vende yo?- preguntó.

-Vale…

"Lo sabía… piensa que soy idiota…"

-No lo eres- dijo Ryuu de pronto.

-¿Eh¿Qué?- preguntó Ayame, despistada.  
-No eres idiota- aclaró Ryuu- O por lo menos, yo no pienso eso.

-¿Y qué… piensas?

-No sabría decírtelo… claramente.

* * *

Kaze se acercó a las dos personas al frente del grupo. Una monje y una caballera. Yuu y Naoko.

-¿…Kaze?- preguntó ésta última- Vaya, veo que te han ascendido de clase.

-Consideraron que llegar hasta Yuno era prueba suficiente- explicó el hechicero- El retorno ha sido más fácil…

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- quiso sabes Yuu- Naoko ha encontrado a varios aliados, y en cuanto a los monjes, llegarán en apenas cuatro días, si no tres. Igual que con los demás gremios a los que avisé.

-Lo mismo digo en mi caso- explicó Kaze- Llegarán dentro de tres días. El problema es que no podremos contar con un ataque sorpresa; estamos justo enfrente de sus narices.

-Estamos ocultos entre los árboles- dijo Naoko- La estrategia de Akira, según lo que me contó, era hacerles creer que somos menos para aparecer después los demás usando los portales de transporte de los acólitos. Y así les haríamos retroceder hasta las zonas de bosque y desierto, sonde quedarían a merced de magos, arqueros, ladrones y sus respectivas familias.

-¿Y quiénes van a ser la fuerza de ataque que los arrastre hasta ahí?- preguntó Kaze.

Naoko sonrió de un modo que al hechicero le pareció peligroso.

-¿Tú que crees?

* * *

-Parece que estamos rodeados- comentó Ayame, tensando el arco- No sabía que los peco-pecos fuesen tan agresivos…

-Normalmente no son así a no ser que ataques a uno de ellos- Ryuu observó a la manada de pájaros gigantes, unos veinte, que graznaban amenazadoramente acercándose cada vez más a ellos- Pero desde que lo percibimos por primera vez de camino a Geffen, el mal presentimiento ha ido yendo en aumento. Supongo que eso es la causa de que los monstruos estén tan agitados.

Varios peco-pecos más se unieron al grupo atacante, aumentando la confianza de éstos, que lanzaron varios picotazos.

-Me temo que no nos dejarán pasar…

-Abramos un camino, entonces.

La flecha que disparó Ayame fue como el pistoletazo de salida, haciendo que los peco-pecos se abalanzasen sobre los dos cazadores.

-¡Lluvia de flechas!- exclamó Ryuu, abatiendo a varios monstruos de un golpe.

-¡Ataca!- ordeno Ayame a su halcón, mientras ella abatía peco-pecos con arco y flechas.- ¡Ryuu, detrás!

El cazador se volvió hacia el pájaro que trataba de atacarle por detrás y lo atravesó con una flecha.

Tras unos minutos, todos los peco-pecos habían caído y Ayame y Ryuu continuaron su camino.

-No es sólo esa bailarina- dijo Ayame- Todos los seres vivos se preparan para una guerra.

"Creo que tienes razón"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto a tardar mas d lo previsto en actualizar... lo sientoooo >. Pero tengo varias cosas nuevas que decir...

Releyendo los capitulos segun estas publicados aki, me he dado cuenta de una cosa... Yo la historia la tengo en el word, y de ahi copio y pego para pasarlo a esta web. El problema es que, no se por que, hay cosas que se omiten. Por ejemplo, cuando hay dos signos de admiracion o interrogacion seguidos, o cuando hay uno de cada, para el caso de las preguntas sorprendidas, la propia web me kita uno de los dos signos, y queda algo raro. Algo parecido pasa con otras cosas y pasabras...

Otro problema es que, cuando yo cambio de personaje en mi version en word del fic, pongo tres arrobas para que se vea que la accion cambia. Sin embargo, aqui las arrobas desaparecen, y si las vuelvo a poner al editar esto desde la misma web, me las vuelve a quitar. No se por que pasa esto, pero es peor que lo de los signos de admiracion, ya que si no se sabe cuando cambia la accion, la historia puede resultar algo liosa U.u Esta vez he puesto barras, a ver si asi no me las elimina la web y podeis saber cuando cambio de personaje xDDD

Más... la historia corta de Freya y Alan (la q estaba basada en un personaje de un juego mio que estoy creando con RPG maker) la voy a empezar a pasar a limpio dentro de poco, asi que no os extrañeis si la veis por aqui, y, como no, dejadme reviews alli tambien

Y en cuanto a l especial de navidad... me atasque xDDDD A este paso me va a servir para las navidades del año proximo xDDDDD

Por ultimo, pero no menos importante...** He actualizado la web, y ahora hay una encuesta nueva, en la pagina principal, abajo del todo. No os olvideis de pasaros y votar!**

Y, como no ha habido reviews, esta vez no comentare nada mas, asi que me despido por hoy


	22. Izayoi

**Capítulo 21:**

…**Izayoi…**

-Vaya…

-Os veo bien…

-Tú también pareces en plena forma.

-_Estoy_ en plena forma.

-¿Y tú, Kaze? Ya eres hechicero.

-¡Sí! Me han ascendido.

-¡Hey, eso es genial!

-Me alegro por ti.

-Eh, parad un momento- pidió Akira- Tengo que presentaros a alguien. Este es Shinta; asesino. Ha venido antes que los suyos en calidad de observador.

-¿A observar?- preguntó Ryuu- ¿A observar el qué?

-La actividad en Prontera- aclaró el asesino- No se puede atacar si no se conoce nada del enemigo.

-Yuu también mandó a alguien- recordó Naoko- Creo que el gremio de los monjes envió a su primo.

-Loki sería mucho mejor espía si no se tomase las cosas tan a la ligera- gruñó Yuu- Seguramente Shinta sea mil veces mejor en estos temas.

-¡Venga, Yuu, no puedes odiarle tanto!

-No le odio- replicó ella- En absoluto…

-Además, él me dijo que tú le propusiste- añadió Naoko.

-Era el único capaz- dijo Yuu- Nadie más hubiese querido ir.

-Y, Shinta- comenzó Kaze, cambiando de tema- ¿Cuál va a ser tu táctica para conocer al enemigo?

-Preguntar a los habitantes de la ciudad- respondió él- Ninguno de los gremios ha declarado la guerra abiertamente a esa bailarina, así que la ciudad, por muy raro que parezca, permanece abierta a los viajeros, aunque con fuerte vigilancia. Iré allí y preguntaré.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pidió Kaze- Me gustaría visitar Prontera.

-Estamos en tiempos de guerra- replicó Ryuu- No sé en qué piensa esa bailarina dejando la puerta abierta a sus enemigos, pero¿crees que es el momento adecuado para hacer turismo?

-Yo también quería ir…- dijo Ayame- Si no entramos a escondidas no será peligroso¿no?

-Es peligroso.

-Lástima…

-No será tan peligroso, Ryuu- comentó Akira, sonriendo- si tú les acompañas…

-Traidor…- susurró el chico.

* * *

Apenas una hora después, Shinta, Kaze y Ayame, seguidos por Ryuu, de mal humor, llegaron a la capital del reino de Rune-Midgard.

Habían dado un rodeo, más que nada por precaución, y, por lo tanto, entraron por la puerta este en lugar de a través de la sur.

Unos cruzados que guardaban la entrada miraron al grupo formado por un hechicero, dos cazadores y un asesino para volver a su antigua posición sin recordarlos más de lo necesario.

Sólo eran viajeros; demasiado jóvenes como para suponer una amenaza.

-Voy a preguntar a la gente- dijo Shinta- Quedamos dentro de una hora en el mismo lugar por donde hemos entrado.

Y tras decir esto, se esfumó, literalmente, en el aire.

-Cómo me gustaría hacer eso- suspiró Kaze.

"A mí también"

-Vayamos a la plaza- propuso Ayame.

Ryuu asintió y guió a la chica y al hechicero hasta la plaza de Prontera, y principal centro de comercio ambulante de todo el país.

-¡Vaya!- exclamaron Ayame y Kaze al mismo tiempo.

Ryuu no pudo ocultar una sonrisa: estaban tan ilusionados que parecían niños pequeños.

-Vosotros dos- los llamó- ¿Me podéis esperar aquí un momento? Voy a comprar flechas.

Sí, sí, tranquilo- respondió Ayame con una sonrisa- Nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí.

* * *

-Mire, señorita- anunció un mercader- Estos accesorios son los más baratos que encontrará en todo Rune-Midgard.

Ayame echó un vistazo al carro del hombre, repleto de sombreros, anillos, botas y todo tipo de objetos con sus respectivas etiquetas de precio.

-¿Encuentras algo?- preguntó Kaze, apareciendo detrás de ella con una flamante vara en las manos- Yo he encontrado una vara de arco baratísima. Mírala¿te gusta?

-Es bonita- respondió la cazadora- No entiendo absolutamente nada de varas, pero dicen que esa que llevas no está nada mal…

-Es uno de los mejores canales para magia- explicó el hechicero- Si mi maestra me viese, se reiría de lo contento que estoy.

Ayame sonrió distraídamente mientras escrutaba la multitud. Desde hacía un rato tenía la impresión de que alguien la observaba.

"Allí está"

Una figura encapuchada clavaba sus ojos en ella, situada cerca de la salida oeste de la plaza. Una capa azul tapaba el uniforme de aquella persona, del que sólo se veía una capa rosácea surgiendo por debajo de la primera.

-Hay alguien que me observa, Kaze- susurró Ayame- Esa persona de ahí… voy a ver qué quiere.

-Te acompaño- propuso el hechicero.

-Sería mejor que avisases a Ryuu- replicó Ayame- Vendrá de un momento a otro…

-…y me matará si te dejo sola con alguien que te observa como si quisiera matarte- completó Kaze- Y no quiero imaginarme lo que podría llegar a gritarme tratándose precisamente de ti…

-Pues ven si quieres…- cedió Ayame.

La cazadora y el hechicero se acercaron a la figura, pero ésta se alejó corriendo hacia la salida de la plaza, y de ahí a una de las calles que llevaban hacia el castillo.

La figura se detuvo a escasos metros de éste, y cuando Ayame y Kaze se acercaron, unas sombras surgieron de una calle paralela y los sujetaron, impidiéndoles la huída.

-¡Qué es esto?- exclamó Kaze, intentando zafarse de los cruzados que lo retenían.

-Pregúntale a ella: a Mizusawa… a la pequeña y dulce Ayame Mizusawa…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la cazadora, tratando de ubicar aquella voz de mujer que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

La extraña se desabrochó la capa azul, que cayó al suelo con un leve frufrú, dejando al descubierto su uniforme y su rostro.

Un rostro enmarcado por cabello pelirrojo cuyos ojos dorados miraban a Ayame con un odio intenso reflejado en ellos.

-La bailarina…- musitó Kaze.

-Izayoi…- susurró Ayame.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jeje, ahora si q os dejo en un momento tenso¿eh?

Kien es Izayoi en realidad? Y por q conoce a Ayame? Y lo q es mas, por q la odia? Hasta el proximo capitulo, nada U

Ahora, con la aparicion de Izayoi, entramos de lleno en la trama principal, y con el proximo capi, los perfiles q falten en la web seran actualizados (si no recuerdo mal, se trata de Shinta e Izayoi, solamente)

En cuanto a Izayoi, ya que no ha aparecido mucho, no puedo comentar demasiado sobre ella sin chafaros el siguiente capi, y x eso solamente concretare el punto del aspecto físico, y no todo, que conste, solo lo que ha salido.

Dancer, pelirroja, con el pelo a la altura de los hombros y los ojos dorados... A alguien quiza le suene a Freya, la protagonista de mi otro fic, del que hablare despues. La diferencia radica, a parte de en la personalidad, en el peinado y en el tono de ojos y piel. Mientras que Izayoi tiene el pelo muy lacio, los ojos dorados con brillo de fondo amarillento y la piel de tono normal, Freya tiene el cabello mas despuntado, los ojos con un fondo mas marron y la piel mas palida (Si vais a mi web y veis las imagenes de ambas, os dareis cuenta)

Sin embargo, el hecho de que sean tan parecidas no es casualidad. Queria que Freya, a pesar de tener una personalidad distinta, fuese la parte melancolica de Izayoi, por asi decirlo, y de ahi el parecido (ya que la Freya original de mi juego de RPG Maker no se parecia a Izayoi en aspecto en absoluto)

De todas maneras, si quereis mas informacion sobre Freya, pasaron un momento por "Danza de Fuego" el fanfic que escribo en mis ratos libres de clase (va poco a poco), que no tendra mas de dos o tres capitulos y que publico tambien aqui (pasaos a verlo!)

Y ahora, la respuesta a un review que me ha llegado:

* * *

**Makuro:**

El juego lo anunciaremos en hellsoft a su tiempo, cuando tengamos algo mas hecho (de momento solo tenemos la historia y la intro, y con eso no basta) De momento puedo decir que se llamara Lagrimas de Luz y que la protagonista no es Freya, sino Myiko, una maga blanca.

Si embargo, respecto al personaje de Freya de mi otro fic y el del juego; en comun tienen, a parte del nombre, la historia que les sucede: el hecho de ser una bailarina fantastica cuya carrera se echa a perder por un tragico incendio. Cada una lleva los hechos de una manera, y la continuacion de su historia desde el incendio es diferente, asi que el personaje del juego y el del fic no son el mismo. Por ejemplo, el bardo Alan, protagonista masculino del fic, no sale en el juego ni tiene nada que ver.

Por lo tanto, el fic Danza de Fuego era solo una idea para"Ragnarokizar" el personaje de Freya, uno de mis favoritos, no una version en RO del juego.

O.o y tras esta explicacion, me despido

* * *

Seguid leyendo y dejad reviews 


	23. La belleza de la bestia

**Capítulo 22:**

**La belleza de la bestia.**

Los ojos de la cazadora se fijaron en una cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde la parte derecha de su frente hasta debajo de su oreja izquierda. No atravesaba ningún punto vital de su rostro, ni la afeaba demasiado, pero aún así le cruzaba el rostro, y, definitivamente, era completamente visible.

Y también se distinguían algunas más, menos marcadas, en su vientre, pierna y palma de la mano.

-Ya veo que la pequeña Ayame-chan me recuerda.- dijo la bailarina con sorna- A la chica que desapareció buscándote el año pasado, cuando te escapaste por primera vez para ir al gremio de los cazadores. La chica a la que Edgga devoró. ¡Pobre, pobrecita arquera huérfana¿No te parece? Sin embargo, aquí estoy, viva… Caminando, hablando y odiándote… Qué irónico¿no?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Izayoi?- preguntó Ayame.

-¿No está claro? Yo soy la persona que ha reducido Prontera e Izlude sin esfuerzo- respondió la bailarina- La que ha reunido el ejército más poderoso de los últimos años. La que hará sufrir a los que la desprecian como ellos la hicieron sufrir. ¡El poder de controlarlos será mío!

-Estás loca- le espetó Kaze- Deberían internarte en un manicomio.

-¿Y… para qué quieres poder?- inquirió Ayame- ¿Cuál es el sentido¿De qué te sirve?

-Para que los que me ven como un monstruo vuelvan a considerarme hermosa- respondió Izayoi con una mueca- Tú y tu estupidez me robasteis lo más importante para mí, mi belleza; y estas cicatrices que llevo ya no desaparecerán. Si los doblego a todos, si les hago mirarme como a su emperatriz y señora, entonces volverán a apreciar mi belleza. Ellos, los que quieren un mundo nuevo, me siguen para lograrlo, y yo se lo daré con la única condición de ser hermosa ante sus ojos- les mostró una cadenita de plata que llevaba alrededor del cuello de la que colgaba un gran aro de oro- Lo lograré con esto.

Ayame entrecerró los ojos al percibir el aura del objeto. Normalmente, ella podía percibirla en todo aquello que tuviese que ver con el bosque, ya que al haber pasado gran parte de su vida en Payon, había pasado la mayor parte de su entrenamiento entre árboles y manantiales que caían entre los desniveles. Podía sentir el bosque, entrar en síntesis con él.

Pero aquel objeto no tenía nada que ver con el bosque.

"Esa aura es extraordinariamente fuerte" pensó.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- susurró Kaze- No hay nada tan poderoso, eso es…

-Uno de los objetos mágicos creados en la edad antigua, capaz de aumentar cien veces el poder del portador cuando éste quiere- explicó Izayoi- Es mi llave a la hermosura. Nadie se puede oponer a mí si tengo esto.

-¿Y una vez demostrado tu poder, qué?- inquirió Ayame- No creo que nos hayas traído aquí sólo para enseñarnos como funciona.

-Estás en lo cierto- admitió Izayoi- Desde que estas cicatrices aparecieron en mi rostro, quise arrebatarte lo que tú me habías arrebatado. ¿Qué te parecería si para empezar destrozase esa cara tan bonita que tienes?

La joven chasqueó los dedos y un pícaro surgió de una calle paralela, blandiendo una daga que brilló bajo el sol.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo la bailarina.

El pícaro se acercó a Ayame, daga en mano. La chica trató de mantener la expresión desafiante, pero estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Es una lástima- gruñó el pícaro- Pero si Izayoi-sama lo ordena…

Pero antes de poder mover un dedo, el hombre se desplomó, abatido por una flecha que le atravesó la garganta. Comenzó a moverse patéticamente en su agonía, tratando de acercarse a Izayoi, pero ésta alejó la mano de su subordinado de una patada.

-¡Ryuu!- exclamó Ayame, que había visto quién había disparado la flecha.

Trató de zafarse de los dos que la sujetaban y correr hacia él, y, por primera vez desde que el pícaro se había acercado a ella, dejó las lágrimas correr.

-¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Ayame, bruja?- preguntó el cazador, su voz fría como el hielo.

Si Ayame hubiese estado en contra de Ryuu, hubiese corrido por su vida. Estaba tan enfadado que sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto de hielo.

-Sólo destrozarle la cara- respondió Izayoi, adelantándose- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Simplemente te mataré si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima- dijo Ryuu.

-Oh, ya veo- comentó Izayoi con una sonrisa- Me parece irónico que hables de matarme justo después de acabar con la vida de uno de mis generales y faltarme al respeto, chico.

"No… ¡No¡NO!"

Entonces fue Ayame la que quiso soltarse. Quería matar a Izayoi, quería destrozarle lo que le quedaba de rostro con sus propias manos. Sólo fue vagamente consciente, durante apenas un segundo, de que la bailarina estaba observando su reacción con gran atención.

-Tenía planes pensados para la señorita Mizusawa y su amigo, que me han ofendido seriamente, pero, no obstante- continuó Izayoi- Si vienes conmigo de buen grado para cumplir la condena que mereces por asesinato, dejaré que se marchen y no les causaré daño alguno.

-¡Maldita arpía!- exclamó Ayame, fuera de sí- ¡Eres una…!

-De acuerdo- admitió Ryuu, bajando el arco- Deja que se vayan primero y luego iré contigo.

-Soltadlos- ordenó la bailarina- Y lleváoslo a él.

Los cruzados soltaron a Ayame con violencia, haciéndola caer al suelo. Izayoi se arrodilló a su lado.

-Para la puesta de sol hoy… en los sótanos de la iglesia de Prontera correrá sangre- le susurró- Adivina de quién… Ayame.

La cazadora se levantó y corrió hacia Ryuu, al que se llevaban los cruzados, seguida por Kaze.

-¡No vayas, por favor¡Por favor!- rogó- ¡No dejes que te maten!

-Entre tú o yo; tú- respondió él- Y si esto es lo que tengo que hacer, de acuerdo.

-¡No, no!- replicó Ayame- Prefiero que me lleven a mí, prefiero…

-Kaze- interrumpió Ryuu, dirigiéndose hacia el hechicero- Llévate a Ayame de aquí. No dejes que nos siga, ni que haga nada. Haz lo que quieras, pero llévatela.

-D-de… De acuerdo.

-¡Basta ya!- ordenó Izayoi- ¡Lleváoslo!

-¡No¡Me quieres a mí, no a él!- gritó Ayame- ¡IZAYOI!

-Vamos, Ayame- susurró Kaze, sujetándola del brazo.

-¡NO!- replicó ella, tratando de zafarse.

-Le ayudaremos después, cuando lo consultemos con los demás… ya verás como…

-¡NO QUIERO IRME!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, tras un largo rato de espera, aki teneis un nuevo capi d Cicatrices, esta vez largo. En realidad, este capi ha sido bastante editado desde su version original, y aun asi, no estoy demasiado orgullosa con el resultado: queria hacer aparecer a Izayoi como auna persona cruel, vengativa y no del todo consciente de lo que hace; y sin embargo parece mas una niña malcriada...

De todas maneras, lo he dejado en un punto un poco tenso xDDDD A ver si me dejais reviews sobre lo que os parece que ocurrira xD

Bostezo En fin, volveria a escribir una parrafada de esas mias, comentaria reviews si es que hay... pero son las tres de la mañana y mi imaginacion no puede mas, asi que en el proximo capi sera q yo m voy a dormir xD

Buenas noxes


	24. ¿Por que lo haces?

**Capítulo 23:**

**¿Por qué lo haces?**

-Lo siento- se disculpó Shinta por enésima vez- Tal vez si yo hubiera estado allí…  
-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó Naoko- Ha conquistado Prontera, no le costaría nada acabar con un solo asesino, sobre todo si se interpone entre ella y el objeto de su odio.

-El objeto de su odio soy yo, no Ryuu- replicó Ayame- Entonces¿por qué se ha llevado a Ryuu?

-¡Me da igual por qué se lo haya llevado¡Yo voy a salvarlo!- dijo Akira.

-Yo también voy- añadió Ayame, levantándose- Faltan unas tres horas para la puesta de sol, y no pienso dejar que esa bailarina le toque ni un pelo.

Yuu negó con la cabeza, clavando la mirada en las torres de la catedral de Prontera, cuyas puntas se distinguían por encima de la muralla.

-Dices que lo tienen en los sótanos de la iglesia… No será fácil acceder- replicó- Sólo pueden entrar los que pertenezcan a ella.

-¿Podrías entrar tú, Yuu?- quiso saber Kaze.

-Yo… supongo que sí- respondió la monje- Pero ahora… Además- añadió- Cuando ocurre algo, se activan los mecanismos de seguridad, incluyendo filtros anti-magia… y todo tipo de magia negra es inútil.

-Encontraremos un modo de entrar- dijo Ayame- Me da igual cómo, voy a bajar a ese sótano.

-Yo también- añadió Akira.

-Pero supongo que sabréis que no podemos ir todos- objetó Shinta- Somos demasiados como para algo así. Deberían ir sólo dos o tres, no más.

-¡Yo voy!- exclamaron Ayame y Akira a la vez.

-Muy bien- aprobó Naoko- ¿Alguien más se propone como voluntario?

-Yo iría- dijo Kaze- Pero si ese filtro del que habla Yuu inutiliza la magia negra, no tiene sentido; sólo sería un estorbo.

-Iré yo- interrumpió la monje, sin levantar la vista del suelo- Conozco… el terreno, así que soy la mejor opción.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió Ayame- ¡Volvamos a Prontera antes de que sea tarde!

* * *

-¿Qué tal¿Ansioso por morir?

La bailarina cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a Ryuu sonriendo con un gesto ente inocente y macabro.

-¿Qué tienes contra Ayame?- preguntó Ryuu, ignorando las palabras de la joven.

-La odio- respondió Izayoi, encogiéndose de hombros- Es su culpa que yo esté así.

-No me dirás que cogió un puñal y te cortó la cara…- replicó Ryuu con sorna.

-Fue la culpable- insistió Izayoi- Hace poco más de un año, me mudé a Payon. Mis padres, en Comodo, habían muerto a manos de los monstruos que rodeaban la ciudad, así que pasé al cuidado de mis tíos en Payon. Nunca quise dejar Comodo, me divertía allí, pero, después de aquello, me dio igual. Sin ellos… no importaba; así que me mudé.

Ryuu observó a la bailarina con curiosidad. En aquel momento parecía mucho más humana, y aquella expresión suya, de macabra inocencia y crueldad, había desaparecido.

-Sin embargo, mi madre siempre tuvo un deseo: belleza, para ella y para mí. Y yo quise cumplirlo; sería la más hermosa, la mejor- sonrió amargamente- Y siempre fui la más bella en Comodo, pero en Payon no fue así. Ella me ganaba… Mizusawa; me ganó siempre… Al menos yo tenía el consuelo de que ella no saldría de Payon, porque la ley de sucesión del segundo hijo la convertiría en reina, y yo podría volver a Comodo y ser la más hermosa. Pero ella me lo impidió. Se escapó hacia el gremio de cazadores, y toda la ciudad salió en su busca, yo entre ellos. La buscamos en el gremio y sus alrededores, en el bosque… por todas partes. Nadie quería que su preciosa princesita fuese encontrada por Edgga¿sabes?- bajó la vista al suelo, mientras apretaba los puños en un gesto de ira e impotencia- Pero Edgga me encontró a mí. ¡A mí!

Ryuu hizo una mueca de desagrado. Se imaginaba a Izayoi, todavía vestida de arquera, con la cara ensangrentada y varias heridas de garras en el cuerpo, huyendo de Edgga como podía, sabiendo que iba a morir. Y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Izayoi se convirtiese en la de Ayame.

La veía claramente, con su antiguo uniforme cubierto con la sangre que caía de la herida abierta en su cara mientras el pánico se adueñaba de sus ojos violetas.

-Pensabas en ella- afirmó la bailarina- En Ayame Mizusawa- añadió, escupiendo el nombre con odio- En que hubiese ocurrido si Edgga la hubiese pillado a ella. ¿Me equivoco? Pues me gustaría haberlo visto, mucho. Me hubiese encantado ver como ese monstruo la destrozaba; ver como la mataba; verla sufrir…

Izayoi se detuvo con un grito cuando Ryuu le pegó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-No vuelvas a decir nada parecido- advirtió el cazador- Como lo hagas, te juro que te mato. Y que sepas que hablo en serio; no tengo nada que perder.

La bailarina, que había perdido la compostura momentáneamente, sus ojos reluciendo de ira, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa sarcástica y se limpió la sangre de la nariz, producida por el puñetazo, con los dedos, para luego, en un gesto macabro, llevárselos a la boca.

Ryuu no pudo evitar mirarla con profundo asco en el rostro.

-Yo que tú no lo haría- dijo Izayoi- Si intentas rebelarte o huir, me encargaré de que tu linda muchachita de pelo de plata desee que Edgga la devorase aquel día, así que pórtate como un buen chico y no armes jaleo hasta que vengamos a buscarte para que cumplas tu condena.

-Maldita seas…- susurró Ryuu.

-Si te comportas como es debido- continuó la bailarina- Una vez que ya no estés en medio, no la tocaré. Te lo prometo sobre el Lirio Blanco, mi anillo sagrado.

-Prometer sobre ese anillo endemoniado que llevas hará que su poder se vuelva contra ti si no cumples lo pactado- recordó Ryuu.

-Pero hasta que tú no cumplas con tu parte, los efectos no se activarán.

-Soy consciente.

-Y no piensas oponer resistencia… Vas a dejar que te mate.

Ryuu apartó la mirada.

-…Sí…- susurró.

La mirada de Izayoi se endureció, sus ojos clavándose en el cazador como cuchillos dorados.

-Eres estúpido- le espetó- ¿Es qué no aprecias tu vida¿No te das cuenta de que vas a morir¡Vas a dejarte matar sólo para que ella siga viviendo! Sé que no puedo fallar a la palabra dada sobre mi anillo, pero… ¡estoy segura de que, aunque no existiese este pacto, tú seguirías sacrificándote por la oportunidad de salvarla¡Por una simple y mera oportunidad¿Por qué lo haces¿¡Por qué?

A Ryuu le pasó por la cabeza todo lo referente a los problemas de Akira, a la conversación que había tenido con su madre, a lo que había estado pensando después… y llegó a la conclusión de que siempre habían tenido razón. Si él había sido demasiado estúpido como para no darse cuenta mucho antes, era problema suyo.

Suspiró.

-Porque la quiero- dijo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, tras un buen rato de ausencia, aqui llega el nuevo capi, esta vez largo tambien, y ademas os deja en un punto malo xD A lo final de manga shojo xDDDDD (Eso m lo dijeron al leer el original escrito a mano)

Pse pse... y ya le vale a Ryuu xD Pone en orden los sentimientos justo cuando ya no puede hacer nada... ¿Llegaran Ayame, Akira y Yuu a tiempo? Pues falta para q lo descubrais... no un capi, sino dos xDDD

En fin, mas cosas...

Una preguntita para todos los que jugueis a RO, Teneis RO Diary? Con esto me refiero a un diario de ragnarok alojado en la web Os lo digo porque yo tengo 2, uno en español, otro en ingles, y si alguno tiene o piensa hacerse uno, asi podria agregarlo a la lista de amigos.

Si teneis, dejadme las urls en vuestros reviews, q asi m paso y los veo. Por mi parte, os dejare las urls de los dos el q esta en ingles, y el q esta en español. De todas maneras, desde uno hay un link al otro, asi q echad un vistazo a los dos, xq el español es mas nuevo y no tiene dibujos ni screens, apenas comentarios. Y no olvideis postear un comentario si os pasais, q ya sabeis q me hace muxa ilusion .

Y ahora, los reviews n.n

* * *

**Xanxisk-chan:**

Nyaaaa, lo q echaba d menos yo tus reviews . aunq ya volvieron a llegar xD Y te lo leiste todo otra vez desde el principio O.o pos es muxo lo q habia q leer, aunq engañe x el numero d capis, q son mu cortos algunos, era muxo lo q habia d historia, 39 pags en word xD Y aun asi t lo has vuelto a leer todo! Q ilusion

n.n Entre Ayame y Ryuu si q van avanzando las cosas... mira ahora, mira el final xD Pobre chico... cmo decia una amiga mia "por q se lo tiene q decir a Izayoi y no a Ayameeeee?" xDD Aunq taba confundido el niño... y Ayame-chan tb

Y Izayoi... es uno d esos personajes q caen mal, mu mal, sobre todo al principio, xq es la mala xDD Aunq al final d la historia yo le tenia un cariño especial... xq me lo pase bien escribiendo sobre ella... es uno d los personajes con la personalidad mas complicada para escribir y es como... un reto, xq esta entre lo inocente y lo macabro (ahi la ves con la sangre y con esa sonrisa suya y esas ganas d fastidiar al projimo) xo ademas tiene sus propios problemas y eso, xq no keria q fuese la tipica "mala porque si"

Aun asi, es un personaje q esta hecho xa q se la odie al principio, pa q caiga mal, xo pa q tambien d un poco d pena su historia. Xo vamos, es la mala, asi q ahi seguira, haciendo maldades y monstruosidades xD

Y Loki tb... es mas mono, de los chicos es el q mas me gusta, ademas, su historia esta x descubrirse tb, en el futuro, y es muxo mas protagonista de lo q parece... incluso sale mas q Ryuu y es uno d los personajes mas importantes d la segunda parte q stoy escribiendo, Alma y Sentimiento. Xo q conste, aun no ha salido suficiente como para q se le conozca bien... en el fondo... es aun mas mono n.n

Y Sakura-sensei... no m di cuenta xD Como en lo q stoy escribiendo ahora sale con el pelo recogido xD Xo si es cierto, s parece a la maestra d Kaze. Kiza sea antepasada suya, o una prima lejana xD (Q cosas pasan xD)

Tu sigue actualizando tu fic, q ta en un buen punto ahora y kero seguir como sigue... ya t lo puse en el review .

Weno, saludos

**Kail-san:**

. Hola de nuevo, gracias x leer mi fic

Weno, lo del titulo es solo en parte x Izayoi... mas bien tiene algo q ver con una cosa q dicen al final de la historia, en los ultimos capitulos. Esas frases mias a lo Sakura-sensei en el capi Libertad xDDD

X cierto, m lei tus fics (los 2) como dije q haria si tenia tiempo, xo justamente x tiempo no pude dejar review (era tarde x la noxe y m fui a dormir xq mis padres m echaban la bronca U.u) Pero q conste q los lei y q me gustaron, en cuanto tenga tiempo, m paso a dejarte un review.

**Makuro:**

U.u siento q los capis tarden tanto en aparecer... xo como siempre digo es x cuestion d tiempo. Estoy en epoca d examenes, y mi poco tiempo libre lo paso jugando a RO, escribiendo, dibujando, atendiendo el site oficial de Cicatrices (xD), actualizando mi diario d RO, participando en historias colectivas en los foros d hell... vamos, q tengo muy poco a la semana para decicar a pasar a ordenador el fic y escribir estas pedazo notas de autora q me caracterizan xDD

Aunq weno, la proxima vez intentare actualizar antes.

X cierto: tu jugabas en mi server de RO? O.o

* * *

Y, en fin, ya acabe el tocho de hoy, asi q hasta el proximo capitulo, y no olvideis dejar reviews xD 


	25. La otra cara de Yuu

**Capítulo 24:**

**La otra cara de Yuu.**

-Maldición… no hay manera de entrar- susurró Yuu, saliendo de la iglesia- La entrada está vigilada por un paladín, un profesor y una alta sacerdotisa… y no creo que haya modo de burlarlos.

-¡Llevémonoslos por delante!- propuso Akira.

Shinta, que los había acompañado a la ciudad, negó con la cabeza.

-Si esa bailarina, Izayoi, está ahí, todo estará muy vigilado- replicó- Si entráis así, la misión estaría condenada al fracaso.

-Pero¿qué podemos hacer?- musitó Ayame- Hemos buscado entradas alternativas… hemos hecho todo lo posible y no hay manera ¡Tenemos que intentar el plan de Akira! Si no… ¡si no matarán a Ryuu, y no puedo permitir eso¡No puedo¡Y falta poco más de una hora para…!- se le quebró la voz.

Yuu, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de pensar en algo, se volvió de repente hacia tres personas que avanzaban a través de la calle, acercándose a la iglesia; dos mujeres y un hombre.

Ayame se fijó también en ellos: dos altas sacerdotisas y un sacerdote.

Y cual fue la sorpresa de la chica cuando Yuu se acercó a ellos con una expresión de agotamiento y preocupación que parecía un reflejo de lo que la propia Ayame sentía.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda- pidió- Un amigo mío ha sido herido de gravedad por los monstruos de la zona.

Ayame y Akira se miraron sorprendidos mientras Shinta sonreía, complacido.

-Pero… no podemos llegar tarde- protestó una de las altas sacerdotisas- Falta poco… Izayoi-sama se enfadará.

-¿Tan importante es lo que debéis hacer que no podéis perder tiempo para salvar a mi amigo?

-¡Debemos llegar a tiempo para presenciar un… espectáculo!- explicó el sacerdote- Que Izayoi-sama nos haya invitado es un gran honor- repuso, enseñando a Yuu un pergamino doblado- Además, tú eres monje. Cúralo tú misma.

-Mi poder mágico no es tan potente como el vuestro- replicó Yuu- No era al único al que tenía que curar, y mi poder no es capaz de sanar a tantos… Por favor- rogó- Ayudadme a salvar una vida.

-Tienes razón, muchacha; una vida es una vida- cedió la segunda alta sacerdotisa- No tardaremos mucho, y nuestro voto como sacerdotes nos obliga a sanar las heridas… ¡Vamos, guíanos!

-Sí.

Los tres sacerdotes siguieron a Yuu, y, poco después, Shinta corrió tras ellos.

Ayame y Akira los siguieron un momento después, pero cuando llegaron, los tres infelices estaban inconscientes, vigilados por Shinta y cubiertos con sábanas de un tendedero cercano.

-Tomad- dijo Yuu, ofreciéndoles los uniformes que les había arrebatado a los sacerdotes- He tenido que darles un buen golpe en la cabeza… Si no hubiese sido imposible reducirlos… no hay quien desarme a un sacerdote de un modo tan simple- bromeó.- Voy a cambiarme.

Ayame tomó las ropas que la monje le ofrecía y corrió hacia un callejón cercano para cambiarse. Una vez vestida con el uniforme de alta sacerdotisa, volvió junto a sus amigos.

Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, se hubiera reído: Akira llevaba un uniforme demasiado pequeño para su tamaño, y mostraba una expresión tan abochornada e incómoda que parecía ser otra persona.

En cuanto a ella, tampoco se sentía cómoda. Acostumbrada al sencillo uniforme de cazadora, y sobre todo a sus cómodas botas, sentía tener problemas para mantenerse en una postura correcta con aquel vestido, constante de varias capas y una falda de tono rosado larga hasta los tobillos y con dos aberturas al frente, a la vez que trataba de ignorar el dolor que le causaban en los pies los zapatos de tacón negros.

-Supongo que si no se fijan demasiado, parecéis un sacerdote y una alta sacerdotisa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ayame se giró para observar a la persona que había tras ella.

-¿Yuu?

Obviamente, se trataba de la monje, ya que los rasgos de su cara eran idénticos y su figura y su voz también, pero, por otra parte, estaba increíblemente diferente.

En vez de rubio y corto, su cabello caía como una cascada oscura hasta la cintura, brillando con el sol poniente, y sus ojos, antes azules, brillaban, uno con el tono gris del mar embravecido, el otro con el color rojo brillante de la sangre.

Al contrario de Ayame y Akira, que llevaban el uniforme con incomodidad, Yuu lo lucía como si hubiese estado hecha para ello y siempre lo hubiese hecho.

-Vaya…- susurró Akira.

"No sabía yo que fuese tan… guapa"

-Esperemos que nos dejen pasar así vestidos y con este pergamino- comenzó Yuu.

-Tu pelo…- comenzó Akira- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La monje apartó la mirada.

-Este es mi aspecto real- explicó- El otro es debido a un colgante que tengo… pero allá adentro no funcionaría, porque usa magia negra…- se interrumpió, como si hubiese hablado demasiado- De todos modos, ahora ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones…

"¿Una monje… usando magia negra?"

Sin embargo, Ayame no tuvo tiempo para pensar, porque la urgencia de rescatar a Ryuu inundó su mente de nuevo… Tenían que llegar a tiempo…

Corrieron hacia la entrada, pero una vez dentro de la inmensa iglesia actuaron con falsa naturalidad, siendo guiados por Yuu hasta la entrada a los sótanos, una estrecha escalera vigilada por un paladín, un profesor y una alta sacerdotisa, posiblemente todos de las tropas de Izayoi.

-Hemos sido invitados al… espectáculo por Izayoi-sama- repuso Yuu, mostrando el pergamino doblado que el sacerdote les había enseñado con anterioridad.

El paladín observó la piel doblada durante un momento.

-Es correcto- indicó- Podéis pasar.

Como si no tuviesen prisa, los tres amigos bajaron las escaleras, pero empezaron a correr cuando quedaron fuera de la vista de los guardianes de la puerta.

Tenían que darse prisa… O no llegarían a tiempo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdooooon, ya se que he tardado siglos en actualizar desde la ultima vez... xo esq mi vida se esta volviendo mucho mas ajetreada... dentro y fuera de RO xD

Que si examenes, trabajos, ingles, kenpo... y luego en RO las Guild Wars, el estar tanto tiempo entrenando a mi priestess, que ya ha renacido y ahora es aco high (tengo ya 2 charas renacidos, weeee xD) Y luego me he casado, obviamente en RO XD (q tengo 16 años xD)

Asi que hasta que no me he puesto hoy, nada... xD

El proximo capitulo llegara antes, lo prometo, porque las vacaciones de Semana Santa estan al caer, y aunque me vaya de viaje, algo podre hacer antes, digo yo xD

En fin... hablando del fic:

A este capi lo he llamado "La otra cara de Yuu" no porque la chica en cuestion salga timando y golpeando en la cabeza a unos pobres priests, sino por que vuelve a mostrar su aspecto original y se ve lo bien que le queda el uniforme de high priestess, detalle q hay que tener en cuenta para despues xD Despues de todo, y a partir de unas paginas, Yuu-chan se convierte en un personaje muy importante O.o

Weno, y a los reviews xD

* * *

**Kail-san:**

o Gracias x leer este capi tb... Prometo q te dejare un review en tu fic cuando actualice d nuevo... d verdad xD

Y lo d los capis finales... si, el titulo sale muy al final. En realidad, en el fic q tiene 7 capis creo, el ultimo se llama Cicatrices y alli lo explican todo xD

Y leerlos, pa eso falta muxo... como la otra mitad de la historia, xo ya llegaran xD

Y si va todo bien, a lo mejor publico tb el otro fic largo (Alma y Sentimiento) q esta situado 2 años despues, y algunos de los personajes d aki salen tb O.o

Wenu, m despido

* * *

En fin, q mas decir... q estoy escribiendo algo mas d Danza de Fuego (el otro fic) a ver si ya lo acabo. En cuanto pueda lo subo tambien. Y ya de paso, la historia oneshot d una stalker q busca venganza.

Wenu, ya nos veremos

Leed y dejad reviews, xfaaaaaaa


	26. Te odio

**Capítulo 25:**

**Te odio**

Izayoi volvió a mirarse en el espejo, tratando de encontrar un gesto facial con el que se notase menos la cicatriz en su rostro.

Inútil.

Dio la espalda al espejo y recordó el resto de la conversación con Tsuruda.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres patético- había siseado ella- Pareces el estúpido protagonista de un estúpido libro. No pude comprenderlo en mi niñez, y tampoco puedo hacerlo ahora. Os sacrificáis. ¿Para qué, si tarde o temprano os olvidarán?

-Porque si fuese Ayame la que muriese yo no podría olvidarla jamás- había replicado Tsuruda- Tú no puedes comprenderlo; alguien que se mueve por odio nunca podrá ver más allá de él… Me das pena.

Izayoi se había reído para disimular la furia que le causaban las palabras de aquel necio.

-Bonita frase; sobre todo dicha por alguien que va a morir en cuestión de horas- había respondido con tono irónico- Tú eres el que da pena.

-Es mucho más triste conquistar un reino para sentirte hermosa cuando es tu alma la que destila fealdad- había dicho Tsuruda- Esa cicatriz apenas se notaría si no tuvieses en la cara esa expresión de asco. Lo que es feo es tu espíritu, no tu rostro.

Las carcajadas de Izayoi habían aumentado.

-Te detesto- había anunciado- Odio a Mizusawa con todo mi ser por lo que te hizo; y a ti, por quererla. Os odio a los dos con todas mis fuerzas.

Ya faltaba poco. Iba a destruirlos a los dos de un solo golpe, y, como había prometido, sin tocar ni un pelo a Ayame Mizusawa. Ni siquiera iba a ser necesario…

Sonrió.

Iba a ser divertido.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, yendo a buscar a Ryuu Tsuruda para llevarlo a la sala de ejecuciones.

* * *

Yuu los guiaba a través de los laberínticos pasillos mientras Akira y Ayame la seguían lo más deprisa que podían.

-¡Vamos¡Tenemos que llegar a tiempo!- apremió la chica, apartándose un mechón de largo cabello oscuro de la cara y doblando una nueva esquina.

Ayame trató de correr más deprisa, aunque los pies le dolían a causa de los incómodos zapatos que calzaba y el roce de sus heridas en ellos.

Recordó que Ryuu se las había vendado días atrás.

"Ryuu…"

Tenía que encontrarlo, no importaba lo que le pasase a ella.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó.

-No, no demasiado- respondió Yuu- ¡Llegaremos a tiempo!

Volvieron a doblar otra esquina. Aquel laberíntico sótano parecía interminable.

Desembocaron en una sala más amplia, en la que había tres cruzados, un sacerdote y una monje.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó esta última.

-Venimos a presenciar la ejecución- explicó Yuu, tendiéndole el pergamino a uno de los cruzados, que comenzó a leerlo.

-Es la invitación de Eri-sama- indicó el hombre- Y ninguno de ellos es Eri-sama.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?- inquirió la monje, acercándose a Yuu- ¿Dónde está?

Ayame miró las salidas: los cruzados las vigilaban, así que iba a ser imposible escapar sin que los atrapasen.

Y estaban desarmados, así que no tenían oportunidad de ganar en una batalla.

"Ryuu…" pensó con desesperación.

-¡Vamos!- insistió la monje- ¿Qué ha sido de Eri-sama?

Para sorpresa de todos, Yuu no dijo nada, sino que golpeó con el codo en plena cara a la mujer, cayendo ésta inconsciente. Luego, sin más dilación, arrancó el mitón de la mano de la muchacha caída para colocárselo en la propia y luego se volvió hacia los tres cruzados y el sacerdote.

-¡Yo soy vuestra rival!- exclamó, volviéndose luego hacia Ayame y Akira- ¡Corred¡La sala está al final de este pasillo¡Id a por Ryuu!

-Pero…- protestó Ayame

-¡No hay peros que valgan!- replicó Yuu- ¡No llegaréis a tiempo si no¡Tenéis que ir!

La monje esquivó el golpe de la espada de un cruzado trastabillando con la larga falda del vestido de alta sacerdotisa que llevaba puesto. Aún así logró recuperar el equilibrio antes de evitar un segundo golpe.

Estaba claro que no sería capaz de derrotar a cuatro enemigos.

-¡ID!- gritó- ¡FALTAN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS!

-Gracias, Yuu- susurró Ayame, corriendo hacia el pasillo que la chica les había indicando seguida de Akira- Muchas gracias.

El pasillo parecía eterno, pero al fin llegaron a una puerta de madera.

-¡Aparta!- exclamó Akira, dando un golpe a la puerta, que se abrió con estrépito.

Ayame entró corriendo, seguida por Akira, y ambos buscaron a Ryuu con la mirada.

Estaba junto a Izayoi, a la que parecían haber interrumpido en medio de un elaborado discurso. Unos cuantos sacerdotes, acólitos y monjes observaban la escena con sorpresa.

-Vaya, vaya- susurró la bailarina una vez recuperada de la impresión de la entrada de los dos compañeros- Así que la pequeña Ayame Mizusawa ha venido a salvar a su amiguito… qué adorable.

-él no tiene nada que ver, Izayoi- dijo ella- Suéltalo.

-Sí tiene algo que ver- replicó la bailarina- Mató a mi pícaro. Nadie mata a mis subordinados y sale impune.

"A ella no le importa el pícaro"

-Además- continuó Izayoi- Ya que el chico no ha opuesto resistencia, he decidido dejaros marchar como le prometí. A ti y a ese caballerete amigo tuyo.

-¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin Ryuu!- exclamó Ayame- ¡No pienso dejar que lo mates!

Izayoi soltó una carcajada, clavando en la cazadora sus sorprendentes ojos dorados.

-Dejemos que él decida- respondió, acercándose a Ryuu y diciéndole algo al oído.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Ayame.

-Por favor- susurró ella- Da igual cómo, encontraremos el modo de huir…

Nos matarán- interrumpió Ryuu- No hay manera de escapar… de que escapes… si Izayoi planea capturarte…

-Me da igual lo que diga esa bruja- replicó Ayame- Me da lo mismo que muramos todos, yo sólo quiero…

No pudo acabar la frase, porque Ryuu la abrazó y a la chica se le ahogaron las palabras en la boca.

-Entre tú o yo, prefiero ser yo el que se quede- susurró él en su oído- Así te salvarás, por lo menos tú.

-Eso es egoísta- musitó Ayame- ¿Y yo qué¿Cómo se supone que… debo sentirme yo¿Qué haré¿Qué… debo hacer si me dejas sola? No puedes hacerlo… eres un egoísta…

-Por una vez estoy en mi derecho- respondió Ryuu.

-¡Qué bonito!- interrumpió la voz de Izayoi- Pero me temo que ha llegado la hora de decir adiós.

Ryuu se separó de Ayame sin decir nada y clavó la vista en el suelo.

Izayoi sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. Los tres cruzados de la sala anterior entraron, cargando con Yuu, que tenía la falda destrozada hasta la altura de las rodillas e iba descalza. Estaba inconsciente, e incluso parecía más bella que antes.

-¡Lleváoslos fuera a los tres!- ordenó la bailarina- Porque supongo que no querréis verlo…

Un cruzado tiró de Ayame, tratando de sacarla al exterior, mientras otro de ellos y un sacerdote hacían lo propio con Akira y un último hombre llevaba a la inconsciente Yuu.

-Y recordad que dentro de poco ya no tendréis amigo- dijo Izayoi con tono infantil y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Tú, maldita seas!- exclamó Akira- ¡Re juro que te mataré¡Te lo juro por mi honor y por mi espada!

Ayame miró a Ryuu sin prestar apenas atención a la sarta de insultos pronunciados por el caballero.

El cazador no levantó la vista del suelo. ¿Lo hacía para salvarla? Era un madito estúpido… un necio egoísta.

-¡Eres idiota!- gritó- ¡Muriendo por mí no serás ningún héroe, sólo me dejarás sola¡Te irás con el ego bien alto, pero ¿qué pasa conmigo¡Te… Te odio¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Los hombres que los sujetaban los sacaron de la sala, y tras desandar los pasadizos, los lanzaron con violencia a la calle de Prontera.

Akira corrió hacia la puerta cerrada de la iglesia y comenzó a golpearla entre maldiciones.

Ayame, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se quedó sentada en el suelo junto al cuerpo de la inconsciente Yuu, tapándose la boca con las manos mientras el sol acababa de ponerse a su espalda.

"No quería… no quería…"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Os parece cruel lo que le ha ocurrido Ayame? >. 

La verdad es que estamos a nada de que empiece la segunda parte de la historia en si... a dos o tres capis nada mas estamos... Esa segunda parte dentro de la primera trata sobre recuerdos y el pasado de personajes como Akira y Ryuu... aun si... ¿Que hara Ayame a partir de ahora¿Que le habra ocurrido a Ryuu¿Ha conseguido Izayoi separarlos y destrozar a nuestra protagonista?

Para eso y mucho mas, hay q esperar hasta el proximo capi U

Ahora, mas... os acordais de la seccion esa de Secretos de creacion de los personajes? Pues vuelve xD

Aqui teneis...

* * *

_Secretos de creación de los personajes._

_Parte tercera: Yuu Hikari._

_Sobre el nombre: _Cuando estuve pensando en un nombre para este personaje, llegué a la conclusión de que quería algo distinto. Tanto Ayame como Naoko tienen nombre bastante largos y en los que se aprecia claramente su carácter, es decir, nombres que pegan con ellas. Sin embargo, Yuu tiene un nombre que deja más dudas respecto a ella y que es un contrapunto a su aspecto delicado. Sin embargo, para no dar un contraste exagerado en este sentido, elegi el apellido Hikari, _Luz_, que para mí conlleva ciera belleza y delicadeza (este iba a ser sunombre en un principio)

_Sobre el trabajo (monje/monk): _Con el job de Yuu ocurre lo mismo que con su nombre, ofrece un contraste extraño a su aspecto y personalidad. Sinceramente¿quién no cree que Yuu-chan pegaría más como sacerdotisa, alta hechicera o profesora que como monje? Esto está hecho de este modo para que parezca que nuestra niña guarda muchos secretos, para que deje al lector con ganas de saber más... otra cosa es que lo consiga xD

_Sobre el aspecto: _Esto aún no ha salido en la historia en sí, pero en el complicado croquis que elaboré para mi versión de Rune-Midgard, que como ya se puede ver es algo distinto al mundo que aparece en RO (lleva mi sello xD), La Iglesia de Prontera (es decir, el lugar donde esta el gremio de sacerdotes y altos sacerdotes) tiene muchísima influencia y esta regida por unas leyes muy estrictas y dominada por una especie de lucha interna por ver qué familia de sacerdotes es la más poderosa, ya que un alto grado de mando en la iglesia conlleva un alto mando en el reino. Y en esta silenciosalucha de poder, hay cutro familias que siempre han estado por encima de las demas: Hikari, Yume, Araizumi y Aoyama. De estas familias se dice que son descencientes de los cuatro ángeles enviados por los dioses a la tierra, y que por eso poseen una belleza deslumbrante y un poder mayor. Por esa razón, Yuu es la más guapa de todas las chicas de Cicatrices (al igual que Loki es el más guapo por pertenecer a la familia Yume y tener tambien sangre de los Hikari). Todo su aspecto, el largo cabello oscuro, la piel clara... están hechos así para darle el aspecto delicado que dirve de contrapunto al nombre y al trabajo. Más puntos a favor para que parezca esconder un terrible secreto... Su otro aspecto, el que obtiene al llevar el colgante con forma de cruz... ya se verá mas adelante por qué es así.

_Sobre el carácter: _Aunque aún no ha cobrado el protagonismo suficiente, ya comienzan a verse trazas del carácter de Yuu, que no es tan alegre como ella intenta aparentar. El secreto que esconde la ha hecho ir cerrándose a los demás. Bueno... más bien esconde dos secretos xD Lo cierto es que lo ha pasado mal durante años, y que en estos momentos está a punto de explotar. Por eso, en algunos momentos es muy fácil escribir sobre ella y su situación y en otros momentos se hace imposible, porque es un personaje que está tan vivo que a veces es difícil para mí saber lo que piensa.

* * *

Y ahora, los reviews:

**Kail-san:**

>. Ahora se pone emocionante la historia. A ver si consigo subir el siguiente capi antes d irme de vacaciones el miercoles.

Y a ver si subes el siguiente capi antes del miercoles tb... que asi leo tu fic antes d irme a Murcia xD

* * *

Wenu, hasta la proxima... que os vaya bien a todos.

A ver si me dejais reviews! ;-)


	27. Insoportable

**Capítulo 26:**

**Insoportable**

Naoko, sentada con las manos en las rodillas, se sentía extraña. Aún no podía creer lo que le habían contado: "No pudimos hacer nada" había dicho Ayame, con voz vacía, inexpresiva.

La chica parecía un fantasma, no se había movido del rincón donde se había sentado al llegar, abrazando al halcón de Ryuu y con el suyo propio posado en el hombro. Todos habían acudido a su lado, susurrándole palabras de consuelo; todos menos Naoko, que sabía que fingir comprensión y mostrar una falsa sonrisa no serviría de nada, que a Ayame le parecería indiferente.

Pero, sin embargo, tendría que hacer algo por Akira; si no lo hacía ella¿quién si no?

Al contrario que Ayame, el caballero había vuelvo hecho un basilisco, maldiciendo y cortando con su espada todo lo que encontraba a su paso, fuera lo que fuese.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Kaze sin levantar la voz.

-A ver a Akira- respondió Naoko.

El hechicero asintió con la cabeza.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo…-le oyó Naoko decir- Nunca hubiese pensado que…

La caballera cogió su lanza y siguió el rastro de destrucción. Suspiró. Aunque había llorado pocas veces en su vida, notaba los ojos húmedos.

Al fin llegó hasta Akira. Se encontraba en un claro del bosque, rodeado de astillas y de árboles destrozados. En ese momento estaba arremetiendo contra un roble, maldiciendo y golpeando sin ton ni son, tan solo descargando su furia contra el pobre árbol.

Naoko se acercó a él con pasos pequeños.

-O…oye…-llamó sin saber qué decir.

Akira ni siquiera pareció haberla escuchado.

-Lo siento…yo…-se disculpó Naoko- No…

-¿Para qué has venido?- inquirió el caballero de mal humor.

-Sólo quería saber qué tal estabas- musitó Naoko.

-¿Por qué?

La caballera se acercó a él, tratando de sonreír, aunque fuese para tranquilizarse.

-Sólo estaba preocupada- respondió-A lo mejor necesitabas a alguien que estuviese a tu lado para…

-No necesito a nadie.

-Has…perdido a tu mejor amigo. Es normal que estés así; lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es…

-¡He dicho que no necesito a nadie!- gritó Akira, tratando de alejar a su interlocutora de un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo- ¡No te necesito, Naoko!

La caballera entrecerró los ojos… Sabía que no debía, que aquellas palabras sólo eran el producto del dolor que Aki sentía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse herida.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es la razón de que yo haya entrenado tanto?-musitó

-¡Y yo que sé?- exclamó Akira- ¡Tú verás¡Es tu vida!

Naoko no se levantó; ni siquiera miró al caballero.

-Durante este tiempo… ¿has entrenado?

-¡Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Entonces… he sido una ilusa y una estúpida…

Se llevó la mano a uno de los dos mechones de pelo que llevaba más largos y lo cortó con la afilada punta de su lanza, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro y levantarse.

-Naoko…

-Hoy estás insoportable- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento haber tardado en subir este capi, y siento también que sea tan corto, pero últimamente ando muy ajetreada y no he tenido prácticamente tiempo para dedicarlo a todo esto (casi ni siquiera a jugar al RO, así que...) Aún así, que sepáis que aún queda mucha historia, y que seguiré actualizando como sea hasta acabar de escribirla, así que no dejéis de leerla si os gusta.

También trataré de actualizar la web más a menudo, aunque últimamente he estado teniendo algunos problemillas con ella (no sé si los demás que la visiten también los tendrán) De todas maneras, ya sabéis que la dirección de la web está en mi perfil, así que no os olvidéis de pasaros y dejar comentarios aquí y allá, que me animan para publicar más deprisa .

En fin, hoy no tengo tiempo para comentar reviews, así que eso lo haré en el próximo capítulo (espero que no os moleste >. )

Bueno, hasta la próxima, que esperemos que sea pronto .


	28. Dolor y lagrimas

**Capítulo 27:**

**Dolor y lágrimas**

Ayame vio acercarse a Akira un rato después. El caballero no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Shinta, Kaze y Yuu.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ésta última.

Sin responder, Akira sacó de su bolsa un mechón de pelo atado con una cinta blanca.

-No me digas que… ¿Naoko ha…?- comenzó Kaze.

-Se ha cortado el pelo- completó Shinta.

-Habéis discutido- susurró Yuu.

-Fue por culpa de unas malditas mentiras que dije sin pensar- musitó Akira.

Ayame cerró los ojos. Mentiras dichas sin pensar… eso es lo que había dicho el caballero.

Al momento, todo lo ocurrido en los sótanos de Prontera acudió a su mente "¡Eres idiota¡Te irás con el ego bien alto, pero ¿qué pasa conmigo¡Te… Te odio¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!" Una sarta de mentiras, salidas de su boca una tras otra hasta que se la habían llevado de allí. Y ya no podía hacer nada; no podía contarle la verdad a Ryuu porque ya no iba a volver a verle.

La chica se levantó.

-¿Y si se fuese sin saber que eran mentiras dichas sin pensar?- dijo, alejándose a través del bosque.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo durante un rato hasta sentarse en el tocón de un árbol que había sido talado. Los dos halcones, que la seguían, se posaron en una rama cercana, uno junto al otro, inmóviles.

"¡TE ODIO!"

Ayame cerró los ojos. Todavía no lo creía; era imposible; debía estar soñando, sumida en una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

-Ayame…- la llamó alguien.

-Ah, hola Naoko- respondió la cazadora.

La caballera se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- admitió Ayame.- Yo no…

-Estás como ausente.- Naoko intentó sonreír- Ahora te daría igual que cayese un meteorito del cielo…-suspiró- Aunque supongo que a todos nos ha impresionado que Ryuu muriese de este modo…

A Ayame se le cortó la respiración. Las consecuencias de todo lo que había pasado inundaron su mente como un torrente. Desde que la habían sacado de los sótanos de la iglesia, lo había visto todo como un sueño; un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría.

La cruda realidad la golpeó como una pedrada.

No lo era. Todo aquello era real.

-No…-susurró- Dime que no…

Su visión se volvió borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. No quería dejarlas caer, porque eso significaría que aceptaba lo que había negado, aún inconscientemente, hasta entonces; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía detenerlas.

Un dolor, no físico, pero sí demasiado real y extremadamente fuerte como para tratar de negarlo u ocultarlo la golpeó en el pecho. Lo sentía cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que pensaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Un dolor que arrastraba un vacío tan grande que causaba aún más daño, y que hacía temblar a su alma de frío; como si no hubiese nada por lo que vivir, como si la única salida para evitar aquella tortura fuera dejar de pensar, dejar de respirar y abandonarse a la paz de la muerte.

Tenía que calmarlo, si seguía así más tiempo iba a partirse en pedazos.

-No… no puede ser- musitó- Dime que no… Naoko… por favor… dime que… no… que no es verdad…

-Ayame, lo siento- respondió la caballera sin mirarla- Lo siento mucho…

La cazadora se aferró a la ropa de su amiga, con el dolor y el miedo reflejados en los ojos.

-Dime que es mentira…-suplicó- Por favor…

-No puedo hacerlo… Lo siento- repitió Naoko.

No iba a volver.

No volvería a verlo más.

Estaba muerto.

"¡TE ODIO!"

-¡No!- gritó, abrazando a su amiga- ¡No puede ser! No…

-Él… no querría que llorases así, Ayame- trató de calmarla Naoko.

-Nunca sabré lo que él quería porque está muerto- respondió Ayame- Y ha sido… por mi culpa. Yo he sido la culpable… sólo yo… si no hubiese ido a Prontera… si no hubiese seguido a Izayoi… si no hubiese…

-No te sirve de nada lamentarte- interrumpió Naoko- No fue culpa tuya.

-Murió por mí- replicó Ayame- Y yo… y yo…

Aquel dolor tan intenso se multiplicó, quemándola por dentro y aumentando las lágrimas. Le costaba respirar; estaba cansada.

-Y yo…-prosiguió- Yo le llamé egoísta y le dije que… que le odiaba.

Se sentía mareada; al parecer la falta de sueño le estaba creando náuseas. Y seguía doliendo.

-Y no es verdad- consiguió decir- No fue egoísta… se estaba sacrificando… yo no comprendía… tenía que haberme ofrecido yo… ¡Izayoi me quería a mí, maldita sea! Y yo… le digo que le odiaba… después de todo lo que ha hecho… Y ya no le puedo decir que mentía cuando… se lo dije…

-¿Qué hizo él?

-Nada.

-¿En ningún momento¿No te dijo nada¿No hizo nada?

-Dijo que… estaba en su derecho…

-¿Nada más¿No dijo nada más?

Ayame negó débilmente con la cabeza.

-Vaya con el niño… te quería feliz, después de todo… Y estoy segura de que sabía que lo que dijiste era mentira.

-¿Cómo estás… tan segura?

-Simplemente lo sé, y si te dijese por qué te estaría revelando algo que él no quiso decir… algo que seguramente no te contó porque no quería que recordases con tristeza.

Ayame no respondió. Simplemente siguió llorando con su amiga como apoyo, susurrándole palabras de consuelo que carecían de efecto.

-Ryuu…- susurró.

* * *

Yuu miró a sus compañeros, o, al menos a los que quedaban allí.

Ayame y Naoko no estaban, y tampoco Akira, que había ido a pasear para desahogarse de la doble pena de perder a su amigo y discutir con su novia en tan pocas horas. Y Ryuu estaba muerto.

Kaze y Shinta eran los únicos que todavía estaban allí, con ella. Porque Takeru, Loki, seguramente estaría durmiendo en una mullida cama, tan despreocupado como siempre y totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin saber lo triste que ponía a Yuu aquella situación.

Y aunque lo supiese¿qué más daba, si a él le daba igual el estado de ánimo de su prima?

Suspiró.

-Parece mentira- comentó Kaze, abatido- Cuando comenzó el día todo era perfecto. Y ahora…

-La vida puede estropearse en un segundo- repuso Shinta- Fijaos en la cazadora. Le han roto el corazón; la han destrozado.

-Izayoi ha ganado- terció Kaze- Lo que ella quería era hacer daño a Ayame, y lo ha logrado. Matando a Ryuu ha partido a Ayame en pedazos, y…- hizo una pausa- no he podido dejar de darle vueltas a la idea de que Izayoi planeó todo esto desde el momento en el que vio a Ryuu… No dejaba de observar todo lo que ocurría entre él y Ayame desde que apareció con esa mueca de loca asesina…

-Es un plan retorcido- comentó Shinta.

-Es cruel- añadió Yuu- Ha usado a Ryuu para hacerle daño a Ayame. Si eso me ocurriese a mí… si matasen a mi ser más amado así, yo… no podría soportarlo.

Una imagen de ojos verdes pasó volando a través de la mente de la chica, ojos verdes que siempre la miraban, pero a la vez pasaban de largo sin reparar en ella.

-Juro que la mataré- la voz de rabia contenida de Kaze sacó a la monje de sus divagaciones- Me vengaré por lo que ha hecho pasar a mis amigos.

-Aún así, eso no arreglará nada- replicó ella- Ryuu está muerto, nadie lo levantará de su tumba. Y a Ayame, que le traigas la cabeza de Izayoi en bandeja de plata no le causará ninguna alegría, ni la ayudará. Tú, Kaze, no llegas a entender cómo se siente Ayame porque nunca te has enamorado¿me equivoco? Supongo que la muerte de la persona amada es peor que ésta te odie, peor que ni te mire…peor- se detuvo un momento- Peor que estar con esa persona gran parte del tiempo y no poder decirle nada- suspiró- La muerte es lo que más daño hace, porque, a querer se desea que la persona amada viva feliz, y la muerte la convierte en nada…

-Aún así, voy a matarla- insistió Kaze- Así no hará daño a nadie más.

-Y yo te ayudaré- añadió una voz.

-Ah, Naoko- saludó Yuu- ¿De dónde vienes?

-De hablar con Ayame- respondió la caballera- Está totalmente destrozada, y no me extraña. Si eso me hubiese pasado a mí…

-Lo mejor será dejarle tiempo- repuso Kaze- Que llore esta noche… y mañana, si quiere. Que no reciba a los gremios; que no luche si no lo desea. Ya veremos lo que haremos después.

-Pero los demás lucharemos- añadió Akira, que surgió de entre los árboles sin mirar a Naoko ni un momento- Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Todos asintieron. Levantaron la cabeza por Ryuu. Por Ayame. Por ellos mismos. Decidieron qué hacer al día siguiente, y cómo recibir a los gremios aunque fuera lo último que quisieran hacer.

Y de pronto, una fría gota de lluvia cayó sobre la cabeza de Yuu.

-Llueve- observó.

-Da igual- respondió Shinta- Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En fin, aki ta el siguiente capi. Asi como el anterior kedo corto, este es mas o menos largo, aunque un poco repetitivo... En realidad, la parte de Ayame no me gusta muxo, aunque si la de Yuu, Kaze y Shinta. Y en fin, el proximo capi ya sera mas interesante... muahahaha pero tendreis q esperar xq aun no he empezado a pasarlo (aunq intentare hacerlo deprisa )

Y weno... esta vez no tengo muxo q comentar salvo q ya ta actualizada la web, asi q id a mi perfil, mirad el link desde alli y pasaros si os interesa... y dejad comentarios en el libro de visitas q hay pocos .

En fin, y ahora reviews

* * *

**Kail-san:**

O Gracias por seguir leyendo. Lo siento por los capis cortos, xo al menos este tiene mas d 1400 palabras... el proximo no sera tan largo pero sera interesante, lo prometo xD

**Kairu:**

Weeeei, gracias x leer el fic. La web esta en mi perfil... aunque si no puedes entrar desde ahi dimelo y te envio la url en un mail. Wenu, y este capi no es corto, no? xD Y el siguiente tampoco lo sera >. 

**Fenryr:**

Woooah, cuantos nuevos lectores me estan saliendo ultimamente Jeje, y aun falta bastante historia, xo weno, ya ira saliendo poco a poco hasta q se acabe, porque no voy a dejarla a mitad, claro esta. Le tengo muuuuxo cariño a este fic

* * *

En fin, os dejo x esta vez... Nos vemos en el proximo capi O 


	29. Requiem

**Capítulo 28:**

**Réquiem**

No le quedaban lágrimas.

Y al no poder llorar, aquel dolor que sentía en pecho se intensificó. Dolía tanto… Tanto…

-Todo se pone en mi contra…- musitó- ¿Por qué no puedo llorar por él¿Por… qué… no…?

Le escocían los ojos.

"¿Por qué no puedo? Quiero llorar, no importa cómo. Aunque pierda los ojos, quiero llorar…"

Como si se tratase de una respuesta a su súplica, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla, seguida de otra, y otra. La tormenta arreció y la empapó, pegándole el pelo a la cara y la ropa al cuerpo en unos segundos. Sin embargo, Ayame no se dio cuenta del frío que sentía.

El cielo compartía sus lágrimas, lloraba por y con ella. El viento entre los árboles daba lugar a un triste lamento; la luna y las estrellas, semicubiertas por nubes negras, estaban de luto.

Todo a su alrededor participaba en un hermoso réquiem, un réquiem sin palabras que hacía palpitar el dolor de Ayame.

Y las lágrimas volvieron, tan fuertes como un torrente. Mezcladas con la lluvia, sin apenas verse: la participación de la joven en aquel réquiem en el que ella era la pieza principal.

Paró de llover, pasaron los minutos, las horas… la cazadora nunca supo cuánto estuvo allí. ¿Cuánto faltaba para el amanecer? No lo sabía.

Poco después llegaron sus amigos; todos ellos, tratando de consolarla simplemente estando junto a ella, aunque sólo Kaze habló.

¿Qué decía¿Acaso importaba? Ayame ladeó la cabeza, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo hasta el nuevo amanecer.

Y de pronto, Yuu interrumpió el discurso con una exclamación.

-¡Qué demonios…?- comenzó Kaze, pero no terminó la frase.

Ayame levantó la vista y las lágrimas se congelaron en su rostro.

-Takeru…- susurró Yuu- Loki… Es… imposible…

Ayame se tapó la boca con las manos y cerró los ojos. Temblaba violentamente.

Pero, cuando los abrió, todo seguía igual. El dolor de la chica se esfumó con un soplo.

-Buen chico- oyó decir a Akira- Vuelve a casa, con nosotros.

Ryuu.

Allí, de pie, varios metros más allá. Al lado de un monje de sorprendente pelo plateado que llevaba un accesorio con forma de alas en la cabeza.

Estaba allí. Corpóreo, real.

Vivo.

-Ryuu…- musitó.

Ayame se levantó y corrió hacia el cazador, ignorando el agotamiento acumulado por la falta de sueño. Se le hizo interminable, pero al fin llegó, y, llorando- esta vez sin saber muy bien por qué- le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Estás… estás vivo…- susurró- Gracias al cielo…

-¿Pero tú no decías que me odiabas?- replicó él, aunque en tono divertido.

-¡Era mentira, maldita sea!- exclamó ella entre sollozos- ¡Mentira¡Soy una maldita tonta mentirosa!

-Eh, vale ya, tranquila- respondió Ryuu- Tú no eres tonta. No eres tonta en absoluto¿vale? Soy yo el que no tenía que haberte dejado sola.

-Entonces¿ya no te irás?- preguntó Ayame, secándose las lágrimas.

-Claro que no.

Ayame miró hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo y distinguió a los demás, que se acercaban con Akira y Yuu a la cabeza.

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el monje de pelo plateado, que observaba al grupo- o a parte de él- con un brillo melancólico en la mirada; un brillo que desapareció cuando los otros se acercaron más.

-Ryuu- llamó Akira con una sonrisa- Nos tenías preocupados, chico. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-¿Intentando salir de Prontera, tal vez?- respondió él en tono irónico, aunque una sonrisa tan amplia como la de su amigo, al igual que la fuerza con la que aún sostenía a Ayame, le traicionaron.- Y si no llega a ser por Loki, no lo cuento.

-¿Takeru?- susurró Yuu- ¿Qué… qué es lo que has hecho?

-¡Armar la marimorena, Yuu-chan!- exclamó Loki- Tuvieron que dejarnos pasar a la fuerza.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- replicó ella- Tú no conocías a Ryuu de nada; tú no…

-Tú si, Yuu- respondió Loki, sonriendo- Te vi en el sótano, inconsciente, y como él estaba en tu bando… pues…

-…te tomaste la justicia por tu mano y decidiste ayudar¿no?- interrumpió Yuu con los brazos en jarras.

El monje asintió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-¿Acaso te parece mal?- preguntó.

-Simplemente es…- Yuu también sonrió- Justo lo que yo habría hecho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Wenu, y aki ta el capi q esperabais, Ryuu returns xDDD

Nah, como iba a matarlo al pobre? O mejor dixo... como iba a matar a nadie tan pronto? xD Aun keda historia para rato xDD

En fin, con este capi acaba la primera subparte del fic... es decir, a ver como m explico q resulta lioso xD X ejemplo, algunos libros estan divididos en varias subpartes dentro de ellos mismos, pero sin ser otro libro diferente... pos asi xD

En este capi acaba la primera subparte y en el siguiente empieza la segunda subparte, porq como es obvio, aun keda muxo fic.

En fin, y ahora los reviews O

* * *

**Fenryr:**

Sip, meti lluvia porque kedaba mas melancolico en general. A mi las historias tristes me causan mas pena cuando llueve... no se... keda mas propio que con un sol radiante xD Aunq habra q probar a escribir algo triste con sol, a ver q tal me keda; ya lo intentare alguna vez xD

**Kail-san:**

Nah, al final Ryuu no se nos murio... aparece d entre las cenizas como un fenix xD y ya d paso Loki-kun se une al grupo xD

>. Kaze-kun es la mar de mono, lastima q no salga un poco mas en la historia, pero s me hacia imposible darle mas protagonismo... de todos modos, yo soy mas d sages xDDD (Ahi ando subiendo a la mia mientras trato de q mi priest renazca >. ) Nah, aunq en general siempre me han gustado los magos xD

**raven-vidaurreta:**

Pos si, Ryuu-kun no podia morir y dejarnos asi, tienes razon xD (es lo q decian todas mis amigas) asi q aki esta de vuelta! GO, GO RYUU-KUN! XDDDDD Al final no hizo falta priest, habra q agradecerselo a q hace buen equipo con Loki xD

Y las dancers... no las critico, si en mi antiguo server tenia una gypsy, es un job q me gusta (en este server, en cuanto sea high priest me hago una dancer xD) Lo q pasa es q Izayoi es dancer, basicamente porq era el job q mas le pegaba U.u

Tambien saldra una priest x ahi en el futuro... aunq esta si q es un poco... mph ya vereis, y eso q mi pj principal es una priest y es el job (junto con sage) q mas me gusta. Lo q pasa es q era el job q mas le pegaba al personaje en cuestion, y no porque todas sean asi, sino por otras cosas (con lo majas q somos las priest xD)

**SoRaRoXaS:**

Nuuuu, si al final no ha muerto, ahi vuelve... y se trae a Loki-kun xD Agradecedselo a el, q le ayudo xDDD

Y sep, Izayoi es un pokito odiosa, y ta un poco loca... aunq es interesante escribir sobre ella xD En realidad a muxa gente es la q mas les gusta (aunq pa mi siempre Yuu&Loki xD)

* * *

En fin, ya sta, yo m despido x hoy y hasta el proximo capi, q sera cuando encuentre un hueco entre los examenes...

Tambien tengo q leerme el nuevo capi del fic de Kail, ahora q lo pienso, q creo q ha actualizado (has actualizado, no? xD) En fin, cuando tenga tiempo ya lo hare todo, q ahora hay q studiar xD


	30. Historias del pasado

**Capítulo 29:**

**Historias del pasado.**

-Vaya- comentó Touya Yamatani- Así que vas a hacer el examen para caballero hoy… ¡entonces esperaré y veré la cara que pones cuando te suspendan, Aki-chan!- añadió a modo de chiste.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames Aki-chan, idiota!- protestó Akira- ¡Y, para tu interés, no voy a suspender!

-Ya, ya…- respondió Touya- Lo que tú digas… her-ma-ni-to- rió, revolviéndole el pelo- Pero yo siempre seré… veamos… más alto y más fuerte que tú.

Akira, furioso, se liberó del brazo de su hermano, tratando de tranquilizarse. Lo cierto fue que no lo consiguió.

-¡Oh, vete al cuerno!- le espetó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de su hogar y saliendo a toda prisa.

Sin embargo, Touya no había acabado de burlarse de él con aquel curioso humor que lo desesperaba.

-¡Te esperaré!- se despidió el cruzado, asomándose a la ventana del recibidor.

Akira no respondió y se alejó a zancadas en dirección al gremio de su- esperaba- futuro trabajo, la Orden de Caballería de Prontera.

"Maldito Touya… podía hacer algo útil por una vez" pensó, aún enfadado "Esfumarse, por ejemplo"

Lo cierto era que su hermano despertaba su mal humor, con su carácter pretencioso y bobalicón a la vez. No sabía luchar, no entendía de honor o sacrificio, sus valores eran los opuestos a los requeridos en los gremios de caballeros y cruzados, pero, sin embargo, había llegado más alto que el propio Akira.

No podía soportarlo, ni siquiera ver cómo se pavoneaba ante él con aquella estúpida sonrisita suya…

"Ya verás, hermanito, ya verás. Aprobaré el examen y entonces tendrás que cerrar tu estúpida bocaza… estaremos al mismo nivel entonces, tú y yo; y te aseguro que yo seré Lord Caballero antes de que tú siquiera puedas soñar con la armadura de paladín… Espera y verás"

-¡Eh, cuidado!- exclamó de repente una voz femenina.

Akira se detuvo al chocar contra alguien, y, por primera vez en los últimos minutos, se dio cuenta de dónde estaba: se había desviado de su camino, y, por si fuese poco, se había llevado a alguien por delante.

-Lo siento, señorita, no sabía por dónde iba- se disculpó, tendiendo una mano enguantada a la chica caída.

-No te preocupes- respondió ella, rechazando su ayuda y levantándose por su cuenta.- No ha sido nada.

Akira observó a la muchacha con curiosidad: vestía el uniforme de los espadachines y llevaba una lanza a la espalda, atada con unas correas. No obstante, no parecía encajar en aquel gremio, más bien hubiera encajado más vestida como maga, arquera o acólita. Tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros y el cabello, que relucía con peculiares destellos verdosos, largo hasta media espalda y recogido en dos coletas.

El espadachín, que no pudo dejar de observarla como si un ángel hubiese aterrizado entre los simples humanos, lamentó que su interlocutora hubiese rechazado su mano segundos atrás.

-Busco la Orden de Caballería de Prontera- dijo entonces la chica- Tengo que presentarme al examen y no sé por dónde ir. ¿Sabes tú…?

-¡Claro¡Claro que lo sé!- repuso Akira, entusiasmado aún sin saber por qué- Yo también iba hacia allá.

-¿Si¿Vas a hacer el examen tú también?- preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-Sí- asintió Akira.

-¿Y puedo saber cómo te llamas?- quiso saber la espadachina.

-Akira… Akira Yamatani, quiero decir.

-Yo soy Naoko Daidouji- indicó la muchacha- Soy de Izlude, pero es la primera vez que vengo a Prontera y estoy algo perdida.

-Yo te guío, tranquila- se ofreció Akira.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Hey, Takeru, espera!- llamó una Yuu de doce años, que esperaba junto a la entrada de la iglesia los resultados de su examen- ¡No te vayas aún!

Su primo se volvió y sonrió, aquella brillante sonrisa suya de siempre, agitando un brazo a modo de saludo.

-¡Tranquila!- respondió- Volveré enseguida. Sólo voy a comprarme una maza nueva.

Se marchó corriendo, sin dar a su prima tiempo para contestar. Yuu suspiró y se sentó en los escalones de la iglesia, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla. Ya no tardarían mucho.

-Hikari- la llamaron desde dentro- Pasa, por favor.

La novata siguió a una alta sacerdotisa que la condujo, a través de los silenciosos y ricamente decorados pasillos de la iglesia, hasta la mujer que había hecho las veces de examinadora.

-Por lo visto- comenzó esta después de que Yuu se sentara- Has llegado hasta la asceta en el desierto de Morroc y has vuelto, por lo que pareces cualificada para ser acólita. No obstante…

La mano de Yuu se posó inconscientemente sobre su ojo rojo.

-Es por mi padre¿no? Y por mi ojo- musitó- Vais a suspenderme por…

-Provienes de una de las cuatro grandes familias fundadoras de la Iglesia tal como la conocemos, Hikari, y como tal, debes tener talento- interrumpió la examinadora- Sería una gran injusticia por nuestra parte, tanto hacia ti como hacia el pueblo que tanto espera de nosotros, suspenderte sólo por… una parte de ascendencia impropia. Si no fuera por ese ojo tuyo… serías… umh… una buena candidata a ojos del mundo. Por lo tanto, hemos decidido hacerte entrega de esto.

La mujer sacó de su bolsillo una cadena de plata de la que colgaba una pequeña e historiada cruz negra, en la que se marcaba, a plata, la silueta del tallo espinoso de una rosa.

-Hemos decidido hacer una excepción contigo, Hikari, debido a la insistencia de tu madre y de tu tía, Miina Hikari- explicó la mujer- Esto es "la Rosa Negra", un tesoro de la Iglesia de Rune Midgard. Es capaz de amplificar la energía que extrae de ti de acuerdo con lo que le pidas. Lo que intento decirte es que si le ordenas igualar tus ojos, o incluso cambiar tu aspecto, extraerá una ínfima parte de poder mágico de ti y lo utilizará para ese fin. Así, nadie tendrá problemas con… tu ascendencia, ya que quedará oculta si escondes ese ojo rojo. Si tú no tienes ningún problema con este asunto, nosotros tampoco lo tendremos contigo.

Yuu miró el colgante, dudosa. Querían ocultar parte de lo que era, querían cambiarla por otra persona. ¿Tanta repulsión causaba¿Tanto cambiaba su modo de ver las cosas?

Si los acólitos no la querían, podía dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa. Su fuerza con la magia negra era igual que con la blanca; podía ser maga.

Pero eso la separaría de la familia materna, todos dedicados a la magia blanca. La separaría de Takeru, que estaba entrenando duramente para ser monje. Aunque su madre se preocupase más mantener la mirada perdida en el vacío que por ella; aunque su primo la dejase sola cuando más lo necesitase, empeñado en volver la cabeza y darle la espalda… no podía abandonarlos.

No podía; nunca podría.

Alargó la mano y tomó el colgante.

-Acepto- susurró.

Su examinadora la observó durante un momento antes de sonreír y tenderle un paquete.

-Bienvenida al gremio, Hikari- la felicitó- Puedes ponerte tu nuevo uniforme en ese cuarto de ahí.

Yuu asintió y entró a la habitación.

Una vez puesto su nuevo uniforme, la chica se miró en el espejo. Sabía que causaba una impresión extraña, con un ojo gris y el otro del color de la sangre. Era extraño, además de representar a la magia negra, como la que practicaba su padre. En la Iglesia sólo había una familia con los ojos rojos, y eran mucho más pardos que los de ella. Aún así¿qué tenía de malo?

Suspirando, Yuu bajó a vista a la Rosa Negra.

Desprendía un aura muy fuerte, como si se tratara de los latidos lentos y pausados de un corazón.

-¿Harás lo que te pida?- musitó Yuu.

"Amplificaré tu poder" contestó el latido en su cerebro "Otórgame tu energía y tu poder crecerá. Pide y crearé, ordena y mataré, implora y resucitaré a los caídos. Saciaré tu sed de poder, realizaré tus más ocultas fantasías. Pide y se te concederá"

-Quiero que iguales el color de mis ojos- ordenó Yuu- Y quiero también que ocultes esa aura, que nadie te perciba ni te sienta en mí.

"Así se hará" la fuerte energía del colgante comenzó a disminuir progresivamente "Pégame a tu piel y tu aspecto cambiará; sepárame y volverás a ser la de antes."

-De acuerdo.

"Debo hacer una advertencia, maestra. Una vez mi aura se agote del todo, no podrás oír mi voz"

-Entonces, tengo algo que preguntar.

"Pregunta lo que desees"

-¿Por qué la Iglesia tiene un objeto como este en su tesorería?

"Muchos son los que desean mi poder, maestra. Las razones no son de mi incumbencia"

-Pero…

"Tus órdenes quedarán vigentes hasta que decidas cambiarlas o fallezcas" la interrumpió la voz antes de desvanecerse por completo.

-O…oye- protestó Yuu, tratando de volver a escuchar la voz de aquel endemoniado colgante.

Lo observó durante unos segundos, tratando de hallar alguna clase de respuesta a sus preguntas. Finalmente, y tras convencerse de que la Rosa Negra no se las daría, se llevó la cruz al cuello, abrochando el cierre.

En cuanto el colgante tocó su piel, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared más cercana. Podía notar como el artilugio le arrebataba gran parte de la energía que se utilizaba para preparar conjuros; la energía mágica. La energía vital.

-Mierd…mierda…- susurró- Me estoy mareando… maldita cosa. Me quitas demasiado…

Tratando de recobrar las fuerzas, la acólita clavó la vista en el espejo. Su rostro le devolvió la mirada; un rostro en el que no se distinguía el brillo rojo de la sangre en el ojo izquierdo.

-Esto es lo que queréis- musitó, apretando los dientes e incorporándose- Lo que todos deseáis de mí. Si es así, si de este modo puedo seguir adelante, entonces no me veréis tambalearme ni quejarme jamás.

Inspiró con fuerza y salió al exterior con la cabeza bien alta. Sonrió a su examinadora y a la alta sacerdotisa que la había acompañado y salió al exterior.

Takeru estaba un poco más allá, y, al verla vestida de acólita, corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué¿Qué tal, Yuu-chan?- preguntó sonriendo- ¡Yo ya tengo maza nueva¡El de la tienda me ha dicho que con ella podré hacer papilla a casi cualquier malo maloso que quiera hacerme daño, y que además…!

Yuu no pudo oír mucho más. Las palabras no cobraban sentido en su mente. De repente, le fallaron las fuerzas y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo sin ni siquiera poder extender las manos para frenar el impacto.

-¡Yuu!- exclamó Takeru, cogiéndola antes de que se golpease contra las escaleras- ¡Qué te pasa?

-El colgante- balbuceó la acólita- Tenía que cambiar… si no… Los ojos… No me lo… No me lo quites.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Yuu! No tienes que cambiar- replicó Takeru con firmeza- ¿Por qué hacerte daño para cambiar¡No lo entiendo! Tía Mayura no quiere que tú cambies. Y… ¡y yo tampoco!

-¿Y qué… habéis hecho vosotros para ayudarme?- musitó Yuu.

-Pero…- comenzó él.

-¡Takeru¡YUU!- chilló una voz muy cerca de los dos acólitos.

La cara del joven acólito cambió totalmente de expresión y sonrió con despreocupación.

-Eh… tía Mayura- respondió- Creo que Yuu-chan ha comido algo en mal estado y le ha dado un pampurrio¿sabías?

La alta sacerdotisa observó a su hija con una mueca entre la preocupación y la lástima.

-¿Te lo han dado?- quiso saber- Dulce Freya…

-¿El qué?- preguntó Takeru.

Yuu, aún débil, asintió.

-¡Sanar!- recitó Mayura, arrodillándose junto a su hija.

La energía regresó a la muchacha, permitiéndola levantarse.

-Esto no volverá a pasar- prometió- Lo juro.

Yuu abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Se observó las manos a la luz de la luna prácticamente llena: ya no era aquella acólita que había soñado ser, en una época en la que Loki y ella habían sido compañeros de juegos, el último recuerdo antes de que él partiera hacia la abadía Capitolina con el objetivo de convertirse en monje.

En ese momento, ella misma ya no era acólita, sino monje, y podía decir que llevaba hundiéndose en el mismo pozo años y años, sin ser incapaz de salir.

La chica suspiró. En aquel momento, era incapaz de dormir.

Echó una mirada fugaz a los demás miembros del grupo, que se habían dormido, totalmente exhaustos, sin ni siquiera dejar a alguien encargado de la guardia. Por un lado, estaban Ayame y Ryuu, juntos; por otro, Naoko. No muy alejado, dormía Shinta, y Kaze estaba arrebujado en su capa algo más allá. Ni Akira ni Loki aparecían por ningún sitio.

"Parece que no soy la única incapaz de dormir"

Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia un río que había un poco más allá. Le gustaba el sonido del agua corriente, y se sentía tranquilizada por su visión, como si el río fuese capaz de otorgarle la paz de espíritu que le faltaba en aquellos momentos y su corriente arrastrase todo aquello que, muy a pesar suyo, no era correcto sentir.

Yuu se miró en la clara superficie. Con una sonrisa amarga, removió las aguas hasta que su reflejo desapareció.

Era imposible pedir un milagro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

En primer lugar, perdon, perdon y perdon xD Me fui de vacaciones de verano y alli a donde fui no tenia internet, asi que no pude actualizar. Es lo malo de estas epocas, la gente tiene mas tiempo para leer, y yo menos tiempo para escribir. ¿A que es interesante? xD

Nah, de todos modos, este capi es largo, aunque vaya algo desvinculado de la historia original. Son... pues una especie de mezcla entre sueños y recuerdos del pasado, por una parte de Aki, y por otra de Yuu-chan. Son cosas que quiero meter para que luego se entienda mejor lo que pasa despues.

De todas formas, espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo antes de volver a irme, aunque no lo tengo muy claro, porque me voy pasado mañana y aun no he pasado a saludar a mi guild de RO... Bueno, ya veremos a ver si puede ser xD

* * *

En fin, y ahora tocan las reviews.

**Fenryr :**

En fin, te sigo debiendo la explicacion xD Pero este capitulo tenia que ponerlo por narices, si no, no se entiende lo de despues. De cualquier forma, la explicacion llegara xD

**Hitzuji:**

Hooola. Estoy muy contenta de que te guste el fic, y siento tambien la espera de casi dos meses entre el anterior capitulo y este. Han sido problemas con los examenes y luego mi viaje de veraneo justo cuando acabo el curso escolar. Yo tambien empece con la clase Hunter cuando comence a jugar a RO hace dos años, y por eso los protagonistas pasaron a ser hunters. Ahora juego con una high priest que acaba de subir a lvl 90 y estoy subiendo una sage y una gypsy (personajes de esos jobs salen en mi otro fic largo de RO q ya publicare cuando acabe este) En fin, y aqui esta la continuacion. El siguiente capi llegara prontito, o eso espero xD

**GaSh:**

Aqui, aqui esta el siguiente capi, con un poco de retraso por vacaciones, pero aqui esta xD

* * *

En fin, y eso es todo por hoy. Hasta el siguiente capi! 


	31. Un perdon

**Capítulo 30:**

**Perdones.**

Ryuu abrió los ojos.

Le había parecido oír a alguien marcharse. Podía haber sido Akira, Yuu o su primo Loki, ya que ninguno de los tres parecía encontarse allí.

El cazador cerró los ojos, pensando. Todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día había sido demasiado confuso. Primero había decidido quedarse y sacrificar su vida por el bien de Ayame; luego, ella, Akira y Yuu se habían arriesgado llegando hacia él, para salvarlo.

Entonces, había comprendido que no podía morir sin luchar, que, en realidad no haría nada por Ayame cometiendo aquella estupidez. Y entonces apareció Loki.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, llevándose a sus tres compañeros, el monje había saltado sobre Izayoi, reduciéndola y amenazando a sus soldados con acabar con ella si no los dejaban ir.

Luego la había empujado contra sus hombres y lo había instado a correr, peleando contra todo aquel que se había interpuesto en su camino. Lo cierto era que habían tenido suerte y ningún rival muy fuerte se había interpuesto en su camino, pudiendo llegar vivos al exterior.

Lo habían conseguido.

Ayame, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ryuu, se removió en sueños.

"¡Ah, maldita sea, que se ca…e!"

Aunque el cazador logró sujetarla a tiempo, lo cierto es que ella ni se inmutó. Daba una sensación de paz, tan pálida como la luna y con el cabello blanco desparramado en torno al rostro. Lo cierto era que le atraía como un imán, tanto que incluso…

-Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces, Ryuu-kun- interrumpió una voz- O por lo menos, espera a que se despierte.

-¡Na… Naoko!- masculló el cazador, ruborizándose.

-No sé por qué demonios todos los hombres a los que conozco intentan besar a la chica cuando duerme. Te advierto, amigo, que a Aki le salió… digamos, mal.

¡Eh, espera, yo no estaba…!- Ryuu se detuvo sorprendido- No me digas que Akira… ¿Y qué pasó?

-Por lo que él me contó, debí golpearle con el dorso de la mano en plena cara- respondió Naoko con una carcajada.

-Es que cuando quieres eres bastante bruta, mujer- dijo Akira, saliendo de entre los árboles.

La expresión de Naoko se tornó seria de repente.

-Aki… Lo siento. No debí haberme enfadado cuando tú…

-¡Por qué demonios siempre eres tú la que me pide disculpas?- la interrumpió Akira- ¡Fui yo el que dijo cosas sin pensar¡Fui yo el que mintió cuando dijo que no te necesitaba cuando no es verdad¡Es comprensible lo que has hecho¡Y por qué tienes que pedir disculpas¡Sólo hace que me sienta peor!- se dejó caer en el suelo, abatido.

Naoko miró al caballero con una sonrisa triste, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Ya está¿vale, Aki?- susurró- Siento haberme cortado el pelo y haberme enfadado… Pero que yo me disculpe no debe hacerte sentir peor, porque tú no ha sido el único en obrar mal¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale.

Naoko sonrió con calidez.

-Entonces¿en paz¿Todo arreglado?

Akira asintió.

**Notas de la autora:**

En fin, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, algo corto, pero ahi esta. La verdad, el curso me esta matando, asi que de momento no tengo tiempo para responder reviews. En el proximo capitulo respondere a todos, lo prometo xD

Tambien tengo que editar el capitulo anterior, porque al pasarlo a limpio, olvide escribir una parte que va entre la historia de Akira y la de Yuu


	32. Desconocidos

**Capítulo 31:**

**Desconocidos**

-¡Kaze!- llamó la alta hechicera.

-Ah, buenos días, Sakura-sensei- saludó él.

-Ya veo que va todo bien- sonrió su maestra- Y nosotros no hemos tenido ningún problema para llegar aquí.

Tras la alta hechicera comenzaron a acercarse magos, hechiceros, altos hechiceros, sabios y profesores, todos en perfecto estado de revista, como si el alto trayecto no les hubiera supuesto molestia alguna.

-Sois los primeros en llegar- comunicó Kaze, ignorando que los bajos de su propia capa estaban manchados de barro por la lluvia del día anterior- Si no contamos a los caballeros que trajo Naoko. Los miembros de los otros gremios no tardarán mucho.

-Ya veo…-susurró Sakura, volviéndose después hacia los que la seguían- Tomaos tiempo libre hasta que hayamos decidido el modo de ataque.

Su grupo asintió, y cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando a Kaze solo con su maestra.

-Sakura-sensei, tengo una pregunta.

-¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El hechicero suspiró, acariciándose la sien con una mano enguantada.

-Hay algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas desde ayer por la noche- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué la bailarina no se ha movido de Prontera? Quiero decir¿por qué no se ha movido ya para conquistar otras ciudades con un ejército como ese? Prontera es la más protegida; una vez conquistada, podría hacerse con las demás de un modo relativamente sencillo. Además, estoy seguro de que sabe que estamos aquí ¿Por qué simplemente no viene y nos mata? Parece cosa de… de tontos…

-Piénsalo- propuso Sakura- En el fondo, no es tan mal plan, y tampoco muy difícil de adivinar ¿Por qué no lo meditas un momento y me respondes dentro de un rato?

Aguantando la risa, la alta hechicera se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Y eso por qué?- se quejó Kaze. No se le ocurría qué contestar, a su maestra le parecería un tonto.

Sakura se giró hacia él, sonriendo.

-Considéralo parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Dijeron que vendrían sobre esta hora- comentó Loki- Así que no tardarán mucho, ya. Se tele transportarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-Esperemos que así sea- suspiró Yuu.

-¿Qué pasa¿Nerviosa por la batalla¿O acaso te ha sentado algo mal?- preguntó Loki sonriendo.

Yuu no pudo evitar un suspiro exasperado.

-No, no es eso. Sólo le daba vueltas al hecho de que parece que Ayame parece haber nacido de nuevo después de que volviese Ryuu…

-¡Ah, eso! A mí no me preguntes, pero en las novelas románticas suelen llamarlo amor- respondió Loki con sorna- ¿Acaso te suena o no has leído lo suficiente?

Yuu puso los ojos en blanco. A veces, su primo la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Hablo de la vida real, Takeru!- exclamó.

-En la vida real también se dan casos de novela romántica, Yuu-chan.- repuso Loki- Esos casos de amor prohibido se han dado siempre. Recuerda que la realidad supera a la ficción.- añadió, mirando a la muchacha con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Yuu sintió su rostro arder bajo la fachada de falsa calma que generaba su colgante. La cruz evitaba que aquel tipo de reacciones llegaran al exterior.

Pero Loki lo sabía; se acercó a ella y le arrancó el colgante sin dejarle apenas tiempo para reaccionar. Yuu exclamó algo, tratando de retroceder, pero lo único que logró fue caer al suelo, sentada.

-Lo sabía- susurró Loki, sin mirarla.

-Eh… oye…- comenzó la monje.

-¡Lo sabía!- repitió su primo, volviéndose hacia Yuu con una sonrisa _demasiado_ radiante y tendiéndole la mano- ¡Sabía que a mi querida prima Yuu-chan le gusta alguien¿Quién, dime¿Quién es¿Un herrero seductor o un bardito cantarín?

-¡No me gusta nadie, pedazo de zoquete!- replicó Yuu, sin levantarse y aún más ruborizada. Clavó una mirada furibunda en su primo.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás tan colorada, dime?- inquirió Loki- Tú a mí no me engañas. ¡He dado el blanco con una facilidad…!

-¡Estoy roja porque me has tirado al suelo de un modo absolutamente ridículo!- discutió Yuu- ¿Cómo voy yo a…¿Cómo va alguien a…?- extendió la mano, tomando la de su primo para incorporarse.

Loki cogió la mano de la chica, tirando de ella.

-Tú vales mucho- repuso, sin soltarla- Tenlo en cuenta.

-¿Cómo… dices?

-Soy tu primo, lo sé.- contestó Loki, soltándola y sonriendo.- Por cierto, ya vienen. Noto su energía.

En efecto, la energía creció y, en un segundo, varios sacerdotes y monjes comenzaron a materializarse allí, seguidos por más y más gente.

-¡Trae eso!- gruñó Yuu, quitándole el colgante a Loki y colocándoselo de nuevo alrededor del cuello.-Sed bienvenidos, maestros- saludó con voz aún temblorosa.

-Buenos días, Hikari, Yume- respondió el maestro del gremio de los monjes.

-Yamato-san- saludó también Loki.

Una nueva figura, un joven campeón de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos, se adelantó, sonriendo. La banda roja de líder estaba atada en torno a su brazo.

-Aún me parece imposible que continúes vivo, Loki Yume- comentó, su sonrisa ensanchándose- Parece ser que la mala hierba nunca muere.

-Y también parece ser que los campeones perdieron lo poco que les quedaba de cerebro al escogerte a ti como nuevo jefe, Kazu- bromeó el monje.

Dicho aquello, ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír. Yuu sonrió; antes de que, a sus veintiún años, Kazu fuera proclamado líder de los campeones, había sido el mejor amigo de su primo, que lo conocía desde que comenzó a ejercer como monje.

-Por cierto- dijo Loki una vez que las carcajadas hubieron remitido- ¿Ha venido Kitsune-chan¿Está aquí?

Kazu suspiró, pasando la vista de su amigo a la multitud, y de ésta a Yuu, que se había puesto tensa al escuchar aquel nombre y en ese momento clavaba la vista en el suelo.

-Supongo que estará aquí- respondió al fin- Puedo mandarla buscar…

-¡Ya iré yo a saludarla!

Los ojos de Kazu volvieron a fijarse en Yuu, que en ese instante se mordía el labio.

-De todas formas, Loki- comenzó, tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo es que todavía sigues siendo monje? Ya deberías estar engrosando mis filas¿no crees?

-Uhhh, si, supongo- rió el joven- Es que sigo siendo incapaz de…-guardó silencio- dejar que me des órdenes.-exclamó al fin- ¡Me explotarías, seguro!-finalizó con otra carcajada.

-¡No lo dudes!- bromeó Kazu.

Las carcajadas continuaron durante un tiempo más, hasta que, finalmente, Yuu se interpuso entre los dos amigos, sonriendo.

-¡Eh, basta! Creo que a Kazu-sensei le están llamando los demás líderes- observó- Y tú y yo, Takeru, deberíamos volver con los otros.

-¡Vale!

"_Supongo que yo no se cómo piensa. Ni qué hace, ni a quién quiere, ni a quién odia"_

Yuu comenzó a alejarse, esperando que su primo la alcanzara. Finalmente, se detuvo, girándose.

-¡No te olvides de decirle a Kitsune-chan que venga a saludarme!- estaba recordándole Loki a Kazu.

"_Ya no es como antes. Todo cambia, y duele al hacerlo"_

Ante la nueva mención de aquel nombre, la joven continuó su camino, ignorando las llamadas de su primo. En ocasiones como aquella, llegaba a odiarlo; y a Kitsune, más que nunca.

"_Tú ya no sabes nada, Takeru. No me conoces"_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Ay, dios mio, habia escrito un comentario larguisimo y se me ha borrado entera U.u Siempre me pasa, me ocurrio escribiendo este capitulo en word tambien... que se le va a hacer, cada dia odio mas a Microsoft xD

Resumiendo mas o menos lo que ponia, dire que estaba hablando sobre la version que escribi en papel de Cicatrices, en el que las relaciones KazeSakura y LokiYuu tenian mucha mas importancia. En la version final han sido algo mas dejadas de lado, sobre todo Kaze y Sakura, pero aun asi he decidido hacer un poco de incapie en estos siguientes capitulos, que son como una especie de preludio hacia cosas que ocurren en la batalla final, por llamar de algun modo al enfrentamiento entre los protagonistas e Izayoi.

Puede que estos capitulos en los que ocurren pocas o directamente ninguna cosa de importancia resulten algo aburridos, pero aun asi, no puedo suprimirlos porque si no el final deberia cambiar totalmente. Por eso, solo os pido que tengais paciencia xD

En fin, y ahora los reviews:

**Kail-san:**

Si, lo cierto es que andaba algo atrasada por todo el rollo de mis viajes en vacaciones. De todos modos, ya he vuelto, con otro capitulo nuevo debajo del brazo xD El tuyo tengo q leerlo, en cuanto publique esto lo hago U.u


End file.
